


【锤基】驯龙笔记

by Arashi7



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 100,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashi7/pseuds/Arashi7
Summary: 锤基互相养成，龙锤X魔法师人类基，长篇完结，正文不分章。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), 锤基
Kudos: 16





	1. 正文

驯龙笔记/ The notes of training your dragon

驯龙篇01

Loki醒来的时候他父亲Laufey正坐在他的床头，一双与Loki如出一辙的眼睛幽深得看不出情绪。

空气中飘着一股烧焦的味道，Loki知道那是昨夜那场大火的残留。他默不作声地坐起身来，看到地上掉着几本被烧得只剩下零星残页的书，他刚想下床去捡，却被Laufey伸手制止了。

“你早就应该向Helbindi学学怎么猎龙，不然昨晚也不会被烈焰逼到悬崖边上还无力还手。”Helbindi是Loki的大哥，Laufey的长子。

“是我用魔法困住了它才会让Helbindi有机可乘。我说过很多次了，我不想成为一个猎龙人，那相当愚蠢，挥舞着匕首、拉扯着弓箭，然后从某处窜出来……”Loki不满地辩解，他这个年纪的男孩一向很有主见，加上从小就痴迷于传说中的魔法，如今的想法便越发与众不同起来。

Laufey头疼地看着他的小儿子，他们生活在一个以猎龙为生的部族中，他甚至还是这个部族的首领，可他的儿子Loki却对猎龙毫无兴趣，甚至差点成为龙的饱腹之食，而且现在仍旧不思悔改。

这行为毫无疑问惹怒了Laufey，他站起身来生气地指着Loki说：“你！让你父亲‘屠龙者’的名号听起来像个笑话！不管你愿不愿意，这都是为了让你保命，男孩！你应该庆幸你昨晚碰到的不是‘雷神’，否则现在你就去与你母亲做伴了。在你学会怎样正确杀死一只龙之前，你要每天都去你哥哥那里报到，他是最优秀的教员，我相信他一定能让你成为一个优秀的猎龙人，然后忘记那些奇怪的魔法——”他发脾气的时候像一头可怕的狮子，高大的身躯投下巨大的阴影，笼罩着倚在床上的少年。

“我用咒语也可以杀死一只龙！”Loki揪着被子愤恨地反驳，他仰起纤长的脖子怒视着Laufey，好似他父亲刚才的话语是最严苛的刑罚。

Laufey大笑起来，他不打算跟Loki继续废话，一边往屋外走一边大声地说：“那就试试看，Loki——看看你的把戏能不能把一只龙的心掏出来送给你父亲当礼物，他可是非常期待呢！”

身后传来了摔东西的声音，Laufey没有回头。全部族的人都会笑话不会猎龙的男人，尽管Loki是个早产儿并且长得相对纤弱，但是这并不代表他不能猎杀一只龙——相信Helbindi会教出一个不一样的Loki。

Loki一定是约顿海姆最奇怪的存在，身为首领的儿子，他理应和他哥哥Helbindi一样强大又有所担当，但他内向安静，独来独往。跟高大的约顿海姆人不同，Loki的体格相对矮小纤细，清俊的样貌看起来更像他的外族母亲。作为父亲，Laufey长期严格按照猎龙人的标准来培养子女，难得的是Loki在他眼皮底下生活了将近二十年都还能我行我素。

但他现在再也回避不了学习如何猎龙了。

Loki重新躺回床上，他承认昨晚在凶狠的烈焰龙面前是有那么一瞬间觉得自己很渺小，但这不代表他就得学着怎么用笨重的武器杀死一只龙。他烦躁地揉了揉自己的头发。按照Laufey的说法，他只有挖出一颗龙心，才可以不用天天被Helbindi训练。

想到这里，Loki迅速起身下床，桌子上还有几本未被焚毁的魔法书——这是他近几年好不容易收集到的。Loki快速地翻着书页，在上面寻找可以一击致命的咒语。Loki快速地翻着书页，在上面寻找可以一击致命的咒语。他的目光落在用笔多加标记的一条咒语上，仔细地念了了一遍便牢记于心，于是当即放下书跑了出去，准备到附近的森林里碰碰运气。

“哟Loki，准备去探险然后以身喂龙吗？！”

“有需要的话我可以带一块龙肉回来给你。”

Loki恶狠狠地回应着路上调笑他的族人，他翻了个白眼，觉得他们真是愚不可及。虽然近些年袭击村庄抓捕牲口的龙不在少数，但Loki总觉得它们并非罪大恶极，真正伤人性命的也不多，可约顿人生来就对龙饱含敌意，这就像是融在他们血脉里的传统似的，恨不得将其统统猎杀才能解气，这点倒是固执得让他无话可说。

通往森林的石子路一路都很安静，昨晚才遭受袭击的约顿人大多都留在村子里整修房屋，像他这样，在这种时候跑出来寻找龙窝的人并不多。Loki放轻了呼吸，越到森林深处他越觉得不安，草丛里偶尔传来一两声动静他也会敏感地回头——说实话他还没成为一个顶尖的巫师，他年纪轻轻，学习魔法的时日又不多，用来整人倒还可以，现在独身一人要是真的遇到了龙，那可就麻烦大了。

他拨开眼前垂下来的枝叶，摸着腰间常年悬挂着的匕首，提醒自己至少还有这个可以防身。他从没来过这里，自然也就不清楚地形与路线，越往前走森林就显得越大。Loki走了一会儿发觉四周还是那样死寂后心里忽然有点发慌，停下脚步转身准备往回，走了一圈以后他发觉四周的景象有些熟悉。

Loki这才意识到，他迷路了。

在这里迷路可不是什么好事，过了这片森林就是龙经常出没的山头，Laufey曾反复交代过族人不能单独在这徘徊太久，以免有龙潜伏在这附近，Loki毕竟还只是个少年，他咬着下唇往他认为正确的方向慢慢前行。

事实证明Loki的运气的确不错，他走了一会儿后拨开最后一片挡在他面前的枝叶，面前突然出现了一块谷地，视野一下子就开阔起来，Loki欣喜且急忙地跑出去，停在一面湖前。

走了好久的路他感到有些口渴，Loki顾不得许多便捧起水来小口啜饮，他收起匕首坐在湖边翻看自己常年随身携带的手札，Loki其实对那上面刻写的咒语早就烂熟于心，一遍遍地重复阅读也许是出于心理安慰，毕竟他总是没法发挥魔咒应有的效力，或许是因为他终究只是个普通人。

Loki在不知不觉中忘记了自己突然跑进森林的目的，他认真地翻阅那本札记，没注意四周的动静。

这终究是个不安静的森林。

Loki膝上的书页被阴影笼罩，他不安地转头，看到了身后潜伏已久的……

那是Loki第一次这么近距离地接触成年巨龙，它足有四十英尺高，狰狞的红色鳞片有序地排列在身上，它的眼睛是深蓝色的，如呼啸着狂风的大海一样令人畏惧，Loki看到对方瞳孔里清清楚楚的自己，脸上凝固着的惊惧神情。

龙俯下身打量Loki，尖锐的前爪几乎要搭上他的胸口。人类少年一动不动，湿润的绿眼与龙进行了长时间的对视，他紧紧抱着手札，指关节因为恐惧而发白，他不知道这只龙无声无息地出现在他身后究竟有什么目的。

Loki没有在书上看到过关于这种龙的描述，它一定是人类未知的品种。龙突然吼了一声，山谷里传来了震耳欲聋的回响，吓得往日总是冷静自持的少年有些惊慌失措。天空中炸开闷雷，似乎有一场大雨将至。

“天……你！”Loki惊叫了一声，他的腰身突然被龙用长尾环住，那粗壮有力的尾巴直直把他甩到了天上，Loki的喉腔里溢出短促的哭音，尽管他从小伶俐聪明，却从未遇过这种情形，现在他头脑空白，直至在高空翱翔了一会儿Loki才反应过来——龙精确地把他擒在了前爪上。

他很怕自己会掉下去，现在他所处的位置可离地面有几百英尺。他反抓着龙爪看着上方巨龙扑闪的翅膀，不知道它要把自己带到哪里去。未知的恐惧盈满了Loki的心头。

巨龙飞过这个山坡，飞向一个半山腰处的洞口，那条摇摆着的尾巴使飞行危险了许多，变幻莫测的飞行方向就像要把Loki甩下去一般，他没让它得逞，紧紧抓住龙爪在对方进洞时抬高了身子避免让自己撞上洞口处的岩石。巨龙把Loki扔在了一个干草堆里，叫了几声，嘴里喷出火焰点亮了山洞里的柴堆，Loki僵硬地把自己埋进干草中一动不动，小心翼翼地窥视着四周的环境，思索着可以如何逃脱。

这偌大而深邃的洞穴并非只有一个出口，它容纳了这只巨龙，自然极为宽敞。Loki看到他身体正对着的地方隐约传来了日光，便知道那儿应该有通往外头的路。他现在在龙窝里，而且极有可能成为龙的晚餐。Loki的心里矛盾极了——即使到了现在他仍旧不为没有学习过猎龙而后悔，他甚至对这种生物的栖息地产生了一丝好奇。

抓他回来的家伙是个独居者，至少Loki目前还没看到它的同伴。巨龙在洞穴里徘徊了一会儿便找了一个角落歇息，它并没有太靠近Loki，在用尾巴把自己团成一堆后不久就再没动过——Loki感到十分诧异，难道他被当成了一个死物吗？他等待了一会儿听到规律的呼吸声，大致确认龙不会突然起身，他便把自己身上的干草慢慢拨开。Loki轻手轻脚地站起来，准备趁龙酣睡的时候赶紧溜出去。

洞穴里其实相当干净，东北角放着一些干肉，尽管上头保留着斑斑血迹，但风干已久腥味渐淡，再加上一旁种着的香花，更冲淡了这气味。Loki在逃跑的过程中不禁挑了挑眉，他盯着那种在角落中的各色花朵，如果这是龙有意为之的，那可就有意思了。

Loki并没有因此放松，他紧张地前行，时不时回头看看那盘成一团正在休息的巨龙，它的眼睛紧闭，并没有要睁开的迹象。Loki连忙跑出了洞穴，幸运的是，这并不是又一个在半山腰处的出口，它有一条通向平地的斜坡，Loki加快了脚程，甚至有些后怕得差点在到达平地时摔了一跤。

逃出龙洞的过程简单得让Loki难以置信，以至于他好久才回过神来自己究竟经历了什么，虽然心里古怪，可逃出生天后Loki便不愿再想那么多，他小跑了一阵子，拨开树丛后发觉自己居然从另一个方向回到了村庄。

经历了一下午的惊吓，约顿海姆的一切都显得无比亲切，那么令人怀念。

Loki呆愣地站在以往走过无数次的交叉路口上，他的肩膀突然被一双有力的手按住，把他直直地扭过身来，Loki在看到对方面容的时候暗叫不好，他可不想才离开了龙窝就遇上Helbindi！

“Loki，你躲到哪里去了，这次你可得跟我好好学习猎龙了。”强壮的Helbindi没给Loki一个反驳的机会就把他硬生生地往驯龙场拖去。

“放开我！”Loki挣扎着，他真是受够了约顿人的高大威猛了。于是他念了个小咒语，让Helbindi像被针扎了似的猛地放开手来，Loki因此摔到了地上，他不满地瞪着Helbindi说道，“我完全可以自己走！”

Helbindi挑挑眉，他深色的皮肤与Loki的白嫩形成鲜明的对比，加上Loki的纤细身形，要不是Helbindi深知Loki顽劣的天性与能耐，现在看起来还真像他欺负了自己弟弟似的，“那你起来，我们一起去驯龙场。”

Loki拂了拂身上的尘土，起身跟在了Helbindi身后，默不吭声地往前走。

“Helbindi，你熟悉所有的龙是吗？”走到半路Loki忽然开口问道。他想起今天那只突然袭击自己的巨龙，不禁好奇对方究竟是什么品种，他竟从没在书上见过。

“那当然，不过以你现在的能力，你也就只能对付最小的那种双头龙而已。”Helbindi懒洋洋地开口。

Loki忽视了Helbindi的嘲笑，淡淡地说：“那你知不知道红色身体、深蓝眼睛、会喷火、长得非常庞大的是什么龙？……往稀有品种里想！”

Helbindi看到弟弟难得认真地问他问题，便收回了先前那副轻视的姿态。Loki的描述并不详细，而形态又不是一个专业的猎龙人会关注的唯一重点，从攻击人的方式、进攻的速度也能很好地判断龙的品种。

“Loki，红色的龙不算少见，你能不能……说得再具体一点？或者你直接告诉我你在哪里看到了这种龙？哦老天你居然一个人跟一只龙搏斗了？”

Loki翻了个白眼，他可不打算告诉Helbindi他刚才究竟遭遇了什么，这一定会沦为他的笑柄的。努力回忆了一下带着他回窝的巨龙的长相，Loki这才详尽地说道：“它长得其实并不可怖，全身显出一种接近火焰的橙红，头上有淡淡的金色，不太明显。它的眼睛是非常罕见的海水蓝，很漂亮……我不会告诉你我是在哪里看到它的。”

Helbindi当然不觉得Loki真的遇到了一只龙，在他们约顿人的心中，龙一向是凶猛残忍，要是他可怜的、弱小的弟弟遇到了巨龙，他现在还能站在这里跟他说话吗？Helbindi耸耸肩道：“不知道，蓝眼睛的龙倒是少见，但我们没见过的龙还有好多种呢。比如‘雷神’Thor，据说见过它的人基本上都死了。好了Loki，快进去驯龙场，你的猎龙第一课马上就要开始了。”

Loki叹了口气，心不甘情不愿地跟在Helbindi身后走进了那个用铁栅栏围着的训练场。

“我的教学一向是——从实践开始。”Helbindi走到了一扇门前冲Loki咧嘴一笑，他抽出木门的门闩，一只金黄色的小龙迅速飞向了Loki。

驯龙篇02

与龙搏斗一定是Loki所经历过最劳累的事。

Helbindi可不是个善良的兄长，他在第一堂课就给Loki来了个下马威，让他年轻的弟弟吃了不少苦头，但Helbindi也据此发现，Loki的身手其实比他想象中要好得多。

他灵活敏捷，对危险的预测十分精准，知道怎样避开龙的攻击，只是因为不熟悉与龙对战、不清楚如何才能给龙致命一击，所以反击的速度偏慢。Helbindi眯眼旁观Loki作战，终于确信Loki和他是同一个父亲生的了。

Loki可就一点都高兴不起来，他最嫌恶那种汗涔涔的黏腻感，然而这在驯龙场上无可避免，所以当他把那只小龙推回门后他当即脾气发作低骂了一通。

Helbindi当然知道这个时候不能惹Loki，所以当他弟弟气冲冲地瞪了他一眼然后走出驯龙场时，Helbindi可没敢拦下他。

那天夜里Loki躺在床上感觉自己就像要散架了似的，他一向睡不安稳，而那晚不小心被龙打到的地方尤其痛得不行，他迷迷糊糊的不知道什么时候才睡着，而天刚亮，Helbindi就闯进他的屋子把他从床上拎了起来。

Loki这两天的脾气绝对不好，他在心里诅咒了Helbindi千百遍，却不得不又一次走进驯龙场，在里头待了一个上午后Helbindi才决定放过他——Loki觉得那是他凶恶的眼神起了震慑作用，以致他哥哥打算给他放一天假。

Loki离开后跑到了河边，他急需清洗并且冷静一下。他觉得自己一定是被龙打昏头了才会乖乖跟着Helbindi训练了两天，这样下去对他可不行，Loki Laufeyson绝对不要成为又一个愚蠢的约顿猎龙人。他不由得又想起Laufey那日离开时说的话，只要他能挖出龙的心，就可以不再跟着Helbindi到驯龙场去——这也是他上次闯进森林的初衷。

Loki在河边静坐，他苦恼地思考着这个条件，企图找到Laufey言语中的漏洞。但是他父亲深知他狡诈的个性，把话直接说死了，Loki除了去给他找一颗龙心，还真没有其他解决办法。

少年烦躁地捡起手边的鹅卵石往河面上丢去，发泄着情绪。

安静的河里忽然有了动静，潜伏在河底的龙慢慢睁开了眼睛，它从水里一跃而起，看到坐在河边的少年，即使今日他身上落了尘土，还是一如既往的明净好看。龙突然变大的身形带起无数水花，惊吓到了河边的Loki。

这是Loki第二次露出如此吃惊的表情，而这两次无不例外都是关于同一只龙。Loki反应过来之后立刻开跑，他看着周围的环境，不远处就是村庄，但是他不想把龙引到人多的地方去，所以只好狼狈地往森林的方向跑，可他忘了龙的速度有多快，没过多久它就扑腾着飞到了他身边，粗糙的龙爪不费力地就把Loki抓了起来。

“搞什么！”Loki捶打着，不知道自己一而再地被这只龙盯上是怎么回事，他气愤地又踢又骂，只是这些声音在传到地面之前，就已经被高空吞没。

毫无意外，他又被带回了上次那个岩洞中。不过这次降落的时候Loki没像上次那样谨慎，他一不小心就被龙把他丢下的俯冲力摔得撞到了石壁，还好石壁边上也堆着厚厚的干草，不然Loki觉得自己现在一定已经额头出血了。

洞里燃着幽幽的火光，四周都充斥着龙的气息。Loki见龙好像并没有要吃了自己的打算，就赶忙坐起身来，他看见对方和上次一样盘在了对面的角落里，没了动静。有了一次经验Loki胆大了许多，他稍等了一会儿，然后准备离开。

可这次Loki就没有那么幸运了。巨龙察觉到他要逃跑，便跳起来堵住出口，Loki看到它那庞大的身躯突然间出现在眼前不禁一个后退，他咽了咽口水，不知道这突如其来的变故是怎么回事。难道它今天打算正式吃了自己？

巨龙俯下身冲Loki叫了一声，Loki看着那比火明艳的龙皮一时愣神，等他回过神来已经被重新推回了干草堆里。

“你到底想干嘛。”Loki瞪着巨龙，明知道对方不会约顿语仍旧忍不住发起了脾气，“我刚才不是拿你没办法，只要我跑进村子，你就死定了，知道吗？老天，我在驯龙场里被Helbindi训斥已经够了，我可不想在同一天里看到两只龙！！”

似乎是Loki的愤怒之情感染到了巨龙，对方歪着脑袋打量着Loki，那双深蓝色的眼睛里——不知道是不是Loki看错了，他总觉得自己被一只龙同情了。

他疑惑地与龙对视，甚至揉了揉眼确认那双蓝眼睛的确是看向自己。他一直相信眼睛最能泄露情绪，人如此，动物也不例外。巨龙的眼睛里看起来并没有杀意，这让Loki放心了不少。

“你能听懂我说的话？”Loki吃惊地问，“但是你不能说话？”巨龙扑闪了一下翅膀，Loki不知道那是什么意思，见它没有发声，便默认了它不能说话。

“我不知道你为什么抓我回来。”Loki盯着那巨大的龙头觉得有些眼晕，“你能不能变小点，我仰着脖子很累。”

巨龙眨了眨眼睛，但没按Loki希冀的那样发生变化。Loki颓丧地坐在了地上，看来他遇到了一只隶属低级品种的龙，它甚至连变形都不会。但Loki的坏情绪只延续了一会儿，他就发觉这只龙笨一点对他而言一点坏处都没有，至少如果他要杀它、取出它的心，事情就不那么复杂了。

Loki抬起头来，发觉巨龙正在看他，那双眼睛的蓝色美丽而又极其罕见，Loki不禁想象着，如果哪个人类有这样的瞳色，一定会为那人的容貌增色不少。他已经没有初见巨龙时那样害怕了，Loki支着脑袋与巨龙小眼对大眼，久了一人一龙都死命盯着对方不让自己先眨眼，到最后Loki眼睛酸疼，他愤怒地骂了一声，不知道自己为什么要和它较劲。

寂静中Loki的胃突然叫了一声，他痛苦地闭眼想起自己今天一大早就被Helbindi拉起来甚至连早餐都没顾上吃，现在已经临近正午，而他被困在了龙窝里，能保住命就不错了。

巨龙的耳朵动了动，然后把它储存在角落里的肉块推到了Loki面前，还亲自叼了一块最新鲜的出来。Loki看着在他面前的巨龙，一时间竟不知道说什么才好。如果这是一个人，Loki或许会对他说声谢谢……但是现在这个食物和对象好像都不太对劲。

“人不吃生肉。”Loki沉默了一会儿回绝道，“可能别人吃，比如我父亲，但是我绝对不吃。我想回家吃点东西，我已经饿了一上午了。”

巨龙思考了一会儿然后忽然抓起Loki就往洞外飞。

“你为什么——一定要用这种方式。”Loki在被放回地面上时咬牙切齿地抱怨了一句，他觉得相当没面子，无奈现在受制于龙，他没法做出任何实质性的反抗。

巨龙放下他后飞到了不远处的湖边——就是它第一次遇到Loki的那面湖，还没等Loki上前两步，他就听见天空中响起闷雷，大地震动，巨龙低吼着冲向湖面……

这只龙的速度实在快如闪电，仿佛只用了眨眼的时间它便已经满载而归。

几条新鲜的活鱼被龙摔在草地上，还依旧跳动着，人类少年忍不住翻了个白眼，看来他的午餐挺丰盛的。既然巨龙已经帮他捕来了食材，那么接下来的工作就必须由他完成。在巨龙的监视下，Loki到附近去捡了一些木柴，堆成一堆后他正思考着要怎么样在没有打火石的条件下生火，便听见“轰”的一声，巨龙已经帮他解决了这个问题……

“……完美。”Loki干巴巴地赞叹，然后他拿出腰间的匕首准备杀鱼。

Loki虽不会猎龙，但对生活里的其他事都挺在行。不过碍于身后站着的巨物造成的心里压迫感太强，他好几次都差点伤到手——这样的事以前可从未有过。

折腾了好一会儿，Loki才真正吃上烤鱼，他实在是饿坏了，甚至没注意到巨龙已经在一旁团成一堆睡着了。

看来它是一只夜行动物，Loki两次在白天遇到它，它都在抓了他之后就自顾自地睡去了。

是的，它正在睡觉，而且毫无防备……龙族都有一个共同的致命之处……这两天在Helbindi的教导下多少知道了要怎样最快地对付一只龙，他聪明极了，即使没有用心，也比旁人学得快些。Loki把匕首悄悄藏到了身后，慢慢踱步走到了龙的身边，它的眼睛甚至都被自己盘起的身躯遮住了，即使Loki要做些什么，巨龙应该也不会发现。

他僵硬地站了一会，而后以极轻的力度碰了碰龙，确认它不会突然醒来。Loki猛地举起匕首就要往龙身上扎去，就在那利刃要刺穿龙皮的瞬间，它硬生生地停在了与表面相差毫厘的地方。Loki的手颤抖着，他深吸了一口气，收回手来又试了一次，可不管他尝试多少次，他的动作总是会在匕首将要扎下去的时候停住。

最后Loki放弃了，他没办法对这只龙痛下杀手。Loki以为自己是自私的，为了达成目的能不择手段。然而小时候父亲屠龙的阴影仍旧在他心头挥之不去，明明龙还未害人，他们便急不可耐地用弓箭射穿它们的前爪，在动弹不得之时砍下它们的头颅……他不愿意成为与Laufey一样的人，所以要他一时间接受“猎龙”这种行为的确有些难度。

取不到龙心，他总有其他办法与Helbindi周旋。Loki自嘲一笑，把匕首放回了腰间。

即使Loki“放了”巨龙一马，他也依然没有逃过再次被抓回窝的命运。

Loki磨着牙想这已经是第四次了，他像个宠物一样被龙带来带去，人类的尊严受到了极大的挑战。更让他气愤的是，那只龙骗了他——它分明是可以变小的！

Loki看着压在自己身上的那条龙尾已全然不是他第一次见这只龙时的样子，先前粗壮得令人害怕，而现在的重量却没有给他造成太大压力，要不是他亲眼看着这只龙变小，他一定会认为他又遇到了新的物种。

当然，即使巨龙变小了一些，它看起来还是要比Loki高大。

巨龙似乎因为Loki吃完了鱼后叫醒它的方式极其不温柔而有些不高兴，它回到窝里时发出了烦闷的叫声，令Loki意外的是，天边又一次打了个响雷。心细的他很快就发现了这屡次三番出现的巧合——即使是在晴天，只要巨龙一叫，就会有雷声响起。

纵然人们不了解“雷神”，他们也都知道“雷神”总是伴随着雷声出现。

现在压在Loki身上的，如果不出意外，就是传说中的“雷神”了，人们都叫它“Thor”。

这令人恐慌的事实并没有吓到Loki，虽然他对龙中的强弱有着明确概念，但想象中的Thor应该残暴而可怖，至少它对人应是不留情面的，然而这与现在Loki对Thor的印象完全不一样，所以面对人们口中强大可怕的“雷神”，Loki并没有心生恐惧，甚至还产生了一丝丝怀疑——它真的是Thor吗？

“听着，我不知道你为什么总是抓我回来，但我不可能一天到晚都待在这里。”尽管他们此刻的姿势很可笑，但Loki仍旧很严肃地盯着Thor，“如果我不回家，只要你还待在这里，我父亲就一定能找到我，然后杀了你——他可是有名的‘屠龙者’。所以我得离开，可我保证会回来。”

Loki说完这话自己都觉得怪别扭的，他可从来没有跟任何人许过承诺。

Thor，假定它就是“雷神”好了，它不满地发出了声响，卷着Loki的尾巴微微用力。

“我知道你不想杀了我，而我也不想伤害你。”Loki眯着眼威胁道，“但是如果你不像上次那样放我走，你一定会有危险。”

Thor发出了不屑的哼声，蓝眼睛里都是不在意。

“自大的家伙。”Loki就当它答应了，报以同样的冷哼后就闭上了眼睛。

Thor见Loki不再说话，便也放松了力度躺在Loki身旁把他精瘦的身躯纳入自己的怀中，然后开始了它的午后小憩。

一龙一人睡得很是安稳。

<<<

Loki在黄昏时分回到了家，家里照旧没有一个人在，这让他很是惬意。

他坐到自己的床上，低头嗅了嗅袖口，感觉那上面蹭上了一股Thor的味道。说来奇怪，Thor明明是动物，可动物身上应当都带有一种异味，怎么Thor没有？Loki仔细辨别了一会儿仍旧无果，他只好放弃了这古怪的行为，转而抽出身上的手札翻看起来。

因为在驯龙的同时被Thor抓走了两次，他已经有几天没有在手札上写写画画了。

Loki拿出了笔，他刚想在那些魔咒边上加点什么，脑袋里却突然闪过一些信息。他呆愣了一刹，然后勾起嘴角翻到手札后头的空白页，在最上方写上了巨龙的名字。

_“白天喜欢睡觉，夜行动物。”_

Loki满意地看着自己的笔迹——这下，他可给人类对“雷神”的了解添上了第一笔记录。

驯龙篇03

Loki再次来到Thor居住的洞穴已经是三天后的事。

他并不是个诚实守信的人，何况许下的承诺是他“一定会回来”而不是“马上回来”，而与此同时Helbindi越发严厉，Loki每天从驯龙场上回来都累得半死，自然也就把与Thor的约定暂时丢到一边去了。

好在Laufey昨天出海了，约顿海姆的事务因此悉数落到Helbindi肩上，于是他不得不减少教他弟弟驯龙的时间，所以Loki才能在这天傍晚猛然想到被他遗忘多时的巨龙。

其实Loki心里有点发毛，他与Thor接触的时间不长，而在他亲人的长期灌输下，他对龙这种生物多少也存着一点畏惧之心，尽管Thor与其他的龙不太一样，但Loki仍不敢肯定这次的见面会不会给他带来危险。防范于未然，Loki特地带上了一筐鱼去看望Thor。

反正都是食物，有了新鲜的活鱼，应该就可以转移它的注意力了吧？Loki这样想着，不知不觉已经沿着熟悉的小径走到了龙窝前。

洞穴里很安静，Loki在想他有没有挑对时间过来，他甚至怀疑巨龙有可能正好出去猎食了。只不过这个想法随着他走进山洞就烟消云散了。

山洞里十分黑暗，似乎没有一丝光亮。他试探性地往里头迈了一步，呼唤着Thor名字的同时感觉到洞内有一阵风袭来，紧接着一个巨物猛地跳到了他面前，深蓝色的眼睛在黑暗中亮得吓人，Loki不由得后退，直到稳定了自己的气息才开口：

“嘿，你能让这里亮一点吗？”

目前只能隐约看到轮廓的巨龙没多哼哼，它喷火点燃了角落的柴堆照亮了整个洞穴，那张巨大的龙脸突然出现在眼前，好在Loki已经逐渐习惯了龙的长相，所以没受到太大惊吓。然而这时他发觉龙一直在用一种不满的眼神看着他，Loki自知理亏，就拿出了事先准备好的“礼物”。

“我给你带了一些食物……”Loki把背篓推到了Thor面前，“呃，前几天我很忙，我哥哥又一直看着我不让我出门，所以……”他说的话半真半假，权当Thor不会聪明到发觉他言语中的心虚。

巨龙沉吟了一会儿，期间它转头瞟了一眼存放在阴暗处的肉块，然后忽然伸出了前爪弄倒了Loki的背篓。人类少年看着巨龙迟迟没有吃他带来的鲜鱼以为要生变，心里难免有点紧张。他盯着Thor，而Thor也维持着刚才那种眼神，一龙一人陷入了尴尬的僵持。

终于还是巨龙先有所动作，它用锋利的前爪抓了一只鱼慢慢地放进嘴里，咀嚼完后吐出了一排干净的骨头，这利索的吃鱼技术让Loki大开眼界，他震惊地看着巨龙一条接着一条吃下去，不一会儿他本以为足够让对方饱餐一顿的分量就被Thor解决完毕，地上堆着一小堆鱼骨头，巨龙打了个饱嗝，然后伏在地上缩小了身形，站起来约莫有五英尺高。

“你还……真能吃。”Loki惊讶地说不出话来，他走上前去看龙困倦地趴在那儿，不由觉得好笑，“你这是吃饱了就想睡觉吗？现在离正常的睡眠时间可还早得很呢。”

他靠得越来越近，Thor懒懒地抬眼看他，可下一秒它便跳起身来，Loki甚至还没反应过来就被它的前爪按倒在身下，他抽了口凉气，眼前一阵恍惚，好不容易看清楚时正对上巨龙那双眼，它俯下脑袋，几乎要贴上Loki的脸颊，眼睛里依稀存着几分讨好的笑意。

Loki明白了，它这是在跟他玩闹。

想通了的少年无奈地勾起嘴角，伸手移开了Thor按在他心脏上的爪子——他想不通它身上的温度怎么会那么高，即使隔着一层衣料Loki也能感觉得到Thor的温暖，他难受地扭了扭身子从它身下逃开。

“等我一下。”Loki难得好心地想要给无聊的Thor解解闷，他迅速跑到洞穴的角落，那儿依旧种着他第一次进来看见的几株香花，Loki思考了一会儿摘下其中一朵，然后跑回原地。巨龙果真被吸引了注意，跃上前来扑Loki手中的花朵。Loki当然不会让它这么简单地拿到，一个闪身就往另一侧跑。

……当然，人类的速度还是远落后于龙族的。

这个游戏并没能进行多久花朵就被Thor抢走了。巨龙获胜以后又恢复了之前恹恹的模样，盯着Loki看他还能有什么新花招——Loki突然意识到他作为“主人”的责任所在，他想了一会儿后把腰间的匕首解下丢了出去，而“雷神”也不是浪得虚名，它的动作快极了，把匕首接回来几乎是一瞬间的事。

Thor嘴里衔着那把匕首，然后它用前爪接过递到了Loki眼前。它低声咕哝了些什么，似乎是一种Loki听不懂的语言。Loki走上前摸了摸Thor，出乎他的意料，它居然没有抗拒自己的触摸。

“你刚刚是在说话？”Loki惊讶地问，但又觉得自己的想法实在荒诞，那声音明明只是龙的叫声而已，他怎么会误认为它在说话。

Thor一瞬噤声，它圆而大的眼睛一动不动地看着Loki，好像在掩饰它刚才的行为，这让Loki更加疑惑了，他把手环在胸前，斜睨着龙，“我可不喜欢被欺骗。这是第二次了。起初我以为你不能变小，但是你明显可以做到，现在你开口说话了是不是？我以前在书上看到过的，有些龙会魔法、会说话，你不是‘雷神’吗？难道你还不如那些没有名号的野龙厉害？”

这话可激怒了Thor，它叫了一声，嘴里有火花闪烁，但它没把气撒在Loki身上。Thor又说了一句什么，那在旁人听来肯定只是无意义的叫声，没有规律的字音，而且太过简短，要不是Loki认定了Thor诡异的反应是出于它心虚，他也不会认为那是Thor在说话。

Loki知道这个世界上有龙语的存在，但他对它的了解也仅限于知道，于是语言不通的情况下Loki只能从Thor的表情和动作判断它在想什么。也正是因为今天的肆无忌惮，Loki才认真耐心地打量了一遍Thor的模样。

Thor并不凶恶，但却有一种天生的威势能吓退企图伤害它的人类或猛兽，它的皮肤是接近火焰色的橙红，强壮的身躯覆满深色的鳞片——Loki亲手摸过所以知道那有多结实，可以保护它免受一般利器的伤害，他后怕地想起那天如果他真的在Thor睡着时把匕首扎进了它的皮肤，那估计还没刺穿它的鳞片就已经成为它的饱腹之食了。那双漂亮的眼睛让Thor看起来还有几分英俊——Loki不知道龙族如何评判美丑，但在他看来，Thor长得挺好看的。还有就是它的翅膀与那条长长的尾巴，Loki忍不住想象了一下有朝一日坐在Thor身上飞行的模样，那倒是相当有趣，毕竟人类总是向往着天空。

Thor见Loki沉默了许久，便伸出前爪去碰了碰他的衣服。Loki为这动作发笑，它总是想要碰碰Loki的模样，让他觉得分外有趣。

“所以，让我猜测一下，你会说话，但是不会说我们的语言？”

Thor收回了爪子安静地伏在原地，它动了动脑袋像在思考。如果Loki没有理解错的话，那应该是在表示认同。

“很好，但你最好别被我发现你又骗我，不然我以后每次都会空手而来。”Loki威胁了一句，见Thor老老实实的样子，转而又勾起了嘴角。他以前很少与龙接触，虽然Laufey说龙都是极其邪恶的生物，但Loki觉得至少眼前这只挺有意思的，“你是Thor，是吗？我叫Loki，我只说一遍，我的名字是Loki——”

巨龙眨眨眼看着眼前的人类少年，他是在教它说人类的语言吗？它迟疑了一下不知道要如何回应，但最终还是闷闷地开口说了一声，“Loki。”

它没有否认它名为“Thor”，那么他还真的遇上了“雷神”？老天，这可真够惊喜的……感谢没死绝的猎龙人把它的名字流传了下来，不然Loki还真不知道要叫它什么好。

而且它还真的会说话。Loki现在的心情大概就跟发现了新大陆似的，他从没见过动物开口说话，这可真是……神奇极了……巨龙说话时与它平日里极具威慑力的叫声略有不同，Loki不知道龙是怎么计算年纪的，但他认为这么大的一只龙用人类的年龄计算应该也有三十多岁了，没想到它的声音听起来并不是像自己父亲的那样厚重，也不是年轻人惯有的那种清亮。Loki认识到他们有可能还是同龄人的时候诧异地抬头多看了Thor几眼，嘴角挂着新奇的笑意，可这动作被龙误会了，以为人类少年是在嘲笑它，便羞恼地叫了一声，抓起Loki就往洞外飞去。

脚突然离地让Loki感到了一丝恐慌，但这种情绪只出现了一刻，他就被约顿海姆的夜晚吸引了——那是很美丽的星空，Loki从未这样观察过，Thor的爪子尽可能地托着他的身体，Loki为了安全起见也牢牢地抓着它——但那依旧有些吓人，看来以后他得给自己做点绑带……那双有力的翅膀在后方扇动着，气流把Loki的头发搞得一团乱，他调整了一下自己的姿势，静静地看着夜色笼罩下的约顿海姆。

Thor也意识到了Loki很喜欢从半空中俯瞰的感觉，它逐渐飞得越来越远，更加小心稳妥地抓着Loki。它兴奋地叫出声来，在约顿海姆的上空盘旋，带Loki飞过矮山峰群，在微风中穿行。Loki感觉自己很久没有这么放松与快乐过了，他抬眼看上方的Thor，这家伙虽然有点冒失，但是带给了他不错的体验……

如果他现在是坐在龙背上的话他会更高兴的。

天上的星星明亮而璀璨，今晚的月光格外的皎洁，撒在龙的身上给它增添了一股神秘的气息。

最后Thor在村庄附近降落，它小心翼翼地把Loki放在了空地上，生怕伤到对方。Loki的心情看上去非常好，他露出了少见的微笑，凑上前抱了抱Thor的脑袋，然后向它挥手道别跑回了村子。Thor在他身后看了很久，直到那片树林遮挡了它的视线，才飞回自己的洞穴。

Loki跑在小道上。

与龙相处的每一天都新鲜有趣，而且十分刺激——要是被他父亲知道他打算从今天开始每天都去见见巨龙，Laufey一定会气得火冒三丈，不过在那之前，他肯定会先杀了Thor再对他儿子进行管教……

Loki想，他不能让任何人发现他的行踪，不能让Thor无辜而死。

他的心情稍稍凝重了些，但转念回想起刚才的系列经历又觉得无比快活，他想着今天收获不少，至少——他的手札上也可以多添点记录了。

_“可自由变化身形，会说龙语但还在学习人类的语言，喜欢吃鱼。”_

驯龙篇04

“你知道最近是培训村里适龄人驯龙的好季节吗？”Helbindi一边往嘴里塞羔羊肉一边对坐在对面吃晚餐的弟弟说。

Laufey家的兄弟俩很少单独聚在一起，要不是因为最近Laufey出远门了，而今天Loki又没有回避Helbindi，这样的场景在Loki成年后应该是不会发生的。

Helbindi回忆着，半个月前恰逢他弟弟成年的生日，本来他还打算给Loki小小地庆祝一下，没想到那天Loki比他回来得还晚，而且没说两句就进屋休息了——这段时间他一直是这样，只要不在驯龙场，行踪就无人得知。Helbindi觉得自己的一番好心都被浪费了，不过他也不打算刨根问底，毕竟从小到大Loki总是这样，如果他多问一句，可能某天就会被Loki的诡计重伤，他还是不要多管闲事了。

“所以呢？”Loki淡淡地回了他一句，“我得和一群人一起向你学习吗？”

Helbindi摇摇头说：“这倒是不用。但是父亲应该很期待你能在季末的驯龙测验中拿第一，Loki，这是我们家一贯的荣耀。”

“你不能把我当作是暂住在Laufey家的人吗？”Loki翻了个白眼，“我对那个测验没有任何兴趣，你看，我甚至不能杀死一条龙。”

这倒是实话，但Helbindi依旧忍不住说：“那是你不肯，而不是你不能。Loki，你已经掌握了所有驯龙的技巧，你甚至只要摸摸那条龙就能让它温顺地退回洞里。”这真是个再神奇不过的现象，Helbindi认为Loki是有史以来最特殊的驯龙人，无需与龙搏斗得你死我活就能解决许多在他看来十分凶险的境遇。记得昨天他进去没多久就解决了一条烈焰龙——前阵子他还差点被那家伙吃了呢！看来Loki真的进步了不少。Helbindi对此表示满意。

老实说Loki有点心虚，因为他根本没认真听过Helbindi教学，不过是跟Thor待在一起久了，他才对龙的习性越来越了解——有时Loki碰了碰它的脸颊它会高兴地伏在地上发出惬意的叫声，在Thor不满地怒吼时Loki抚着他的脊背会让它心平气和一些，Loki对这些经历自己也感到很新奇，他的每一个不经意都有可能让他发现关于龙的更多秘密。

手札上记录的东西与日俱增，所以命悬一线的时候他就拿对付Thor的办法如法炮制在其他龙身上了。试了一次以后Loki意外地发现所有龙的脾气其实都差不多，便一直这么糊弄着Helbindi。

“那又怎么样？我下不了手。”Loki摊手假装无辜地说，“我不想猎杀任何动物。”

“当它们要杀你的时候你就不会这样说了。” Helbindi愤恨地说，“你要气死我了，明明第一就是你应得的荣誉——”

Loki打断了Helbindi的牢骚，“你想多了。我可不擅长猎龙，而且你又不是不知道它们真要杀了我，我也反抗不了。”

听Loki这么说，Helbindi又想起那天驯龙场上的事。

Helbindi跟往常一样是站在一旁看Loki对付今天的龙种，他弟弟身手灵巧地利用盾牌抵住了第一波进攻的火焰，紧接着他跑向了相对安全的区域将自己隐藏起来。这看上去跟以往并没有什么不同，于是Helbindi放松地打了个哈欠，以为他弟弟很快就能解决那只蠢龙，但Helbindi疏忽了，墙坍塌的声音让他迅速回神发现Loki被困在了角落，根本逃脱不了龙的桎梏，他虽然神色镇定，但不清楚闪电龙的速度究竟有多快以至于他还没把自己从废墟里解救出来，就已经被龙伤到了手臂。Loki被甩出了一段距离，这段距离足以让他有时间做出防御，可直到闪电龙飞快地向他袭来，Loki就像被定身了一样瘫在那儿，没有还击。

最终Helbindi怒骂着将龙打倒冲Loki发了一顿脾气，“你知不知道你在做什么？！你刚才不是有机会杀了它吗？！它只是个教学用具，没有任何价值！你什么时候变得仁慈了？”

Loki愣了愣，面对他人的责骂他很少不出口反驳。他盯着自己手臂上血肉模糊的伤口里的碎石屑，许久仍是沉默。他发觉自己下意识没办法去伤害一条龙——更正确来说是因为今天的这只与Thor的行动太过相似，他一瞬间晃神把闪电当成了Thor所以迟迟没有自卫。这是不应该的，Loki Laufeyson怎么会容许自己狼狈至此。

Helbindi气冲冲地把还在发呆的Loki拉起身来往外走，他必须得给Loki包扎一下，别看他弟弟从小调皮什么都干得出，却很少受伤，Helbindi想象了一下Loki那苍白的皮肤上生出一道丑陋疤痕的模样忍不住摇摇头，虽然伤疤是男人勇气的象征，但Helbindi觉得那对于他年轻的弟弟来说还是太过了些。

起初Helbindi还想把Loki关在家里几天让他好好养伤，但是Loki第二天早上就消失得无影无踪，Helbindi也只好随他去了。过了些日子Loki的伤也好了，现在只留下一道很淡的疤痕，几乎看不出他曾受过伤，这才让Helbindi放下心来。

Helbindi想，这事总算是瞒住他父亲了。

“好吧。”Helbindi干巴巴地应了一句，他从来都说不过他弟弟。

Loki冷淡地回应：“约顿海姆有那么多猎龙人，不差我一个。而且我只做我喜欢的事，比如说魔法。”

Helbindi嘲笑了一声，他一直都觉得这是痴人说梦，尽管Loki会一些简单的魔法，但是他们毕竟是普通人类，而且巫师一族又消失已久，尽管他认为Loki挺聪明的，但他可不指望他弟弟有一天真的能贯通魔法，成为一个伟大的巫师。

“反正从小到大你都跟正常的约顿海姆人不一样。” Helbindi耸耸肩说，“我们以猎龙为生，而你偏偏要学习魔法；我们都敢吃生肉，而你不能接受那血淋淋的食物；村庄里几乎所有人都水性极佳，就只有你怕水——”

Loki毫不留情地打断了Helbindi 的话，“你也说了是‘几乎’，另外，溺水者多半是会游泳的人。”Loki放下了餐具擦了擦自己的嘴巴，便径直回了自己的房间。

Helbindi无奈地看着Loki的背影——他可还没吃饱呢。

<<<

Loki在晚饭后去了Thor的洞穴。

他们已经相处了将近一个月，因为龙的视力远好过于人类，所以为了迁就Loki，洞穴里便长期燃着柴火。Loki来的时间不定，但他最经常看到的画面就是Thor在睡觉。即使洞里有光，巨龙也睡得很踏实，这倒是Loki做不到的。

他今晚没打算回去，因为Helbindi叫了他的女伴回家过夜，想也知道他会被吵得一夜不眠。

Thor把自己卷成一团窝在了角落里，Loki诧异地挑眉觉得它睡觉的时间偏长。虽然龙似乎有冬眠的习惯，但现在明显还没有到季节。因为语言不通，Loki到现在也还只能用动作和表情来跟Thor交流。

上次他试图教Thor约顿语——Loki难得耐心地担任教员这个角色，对方居然一点都不领情，Thor并不是好学的学生，它到现在也只会念Loki的名字，后面再教什么它都假装听不懂，即使被踹了一脚，龙也还是哼哼着不肯吐露更多字音。Loki甚至怀疑Thor已经用龙语在暗地里偷偷骂过他了。

想到这个Loki就郁结，他愤恨地把背来的书放下，直接把Thor当靠枕靠在了它的身上，抽出一本书开始阅读。

Thor果然被Loki的动作弄醒了，它舒展了一下身体，看清楚来人是Loki后用脑袋蹭了蹭对方的后颈，姿势格外亲昵。它当然不知道Loki在想些什么，只凑过头去看他手中捧着的书。

“你又看不懂。”Loki嫌弃了一句，过了一会儿发觉自己根本没读进去便干脆把书合上面向Thor，“我今晚准备睡在这里。”他用动作比划着自己的语意，希望Thor能理解他的意思。

巨龙眨了眨眼，没什么特别的反应，然后沉默良久，Thor认为Loki无聊了，便喷出了一团小火焰——这倒是引起了Loki的注意，因为火花在地上熄灭后，灰烬凝结成了Loki名字的第一个字母。

Loki意外地看了Thor一眼，随后想起自己的确在它面前写过这个。没想到一只龙还真的能记得。他忍不住摸了摸它的脸给予了认可，这让Thor洋洋自得起来。

之后Loki便心平气和地看起书来，Thor默默地趴着给他当靠枕，久了洞里的柴火烧完，Loki见Thor又睡着了，便也没有再起身，思考着“‘雷神’为什么会如此嗜睡”，没多久也进入了梦乡。

而等他睡着以后，黑暗中一双深蓝色的眼睛倏然睁开，龙望着躺在自己身上的少年，稍稍变更了它的姿势，把尾巴覆在Loki的腹上，兴许是怕他夜晚醒来被山里的温度冷到，它特地挨近了些，又垂下脑袋。

Loki一向是睡到自然醒，但今天他是被热醒的。

Thor的体温对于人类来说的确是有点烫，Loki挣扎着从龙尾的庇护下出来时感觉自己浑身是汗。紧接着Thor被他的动作弄醒，见Loki正瞪着它，似乎意识到青年是为什么不悦后它欢快地叫了一声，然后抓起Loki的腰部就往洞外飞。

早晨的山风清凉而舒爽，巨龙在山谷上方盘旋了一会儿，然后径直朝湖边飞去。

它先把Loki放在岸上，自己跃入了水中。Loki认识到它可能是在洗澡，便坐在了一旁等巨龙洗完上岸。

Loki掏出他的笔记，观察着Thor的模样在以往的记录旁给它画了张速写。Loki可是画画的好手，还没几笔，就活灵活现地把巨龙的模样勾勒了出来。随着时间的推移，手札上已经密密麻麻地记录了许多关于Thor习性的笔记。

某天他听Helbindi说龙大多喜欢吃肉，并且食量巨大，他就思考起他带来的鱼能不能满足Thor在胃口上的需求，尽管Loki认为自己带的鱼每条都足够大了，但那对比起龙的体型来说可能还是太少……Thor每次都还是会把Loki带来的食物吃得干干净净，并没有什么不满，这让人觉得它实在是贴心极了。

Loki眯眼画着Thor在水中翻腾的模样，他认真得很，精确地绘出Thor的动作神态，这举动毫无疑问吸引了正在洗澡的“雷神”，它看着Loki那专注的模样忍不住悄悄靠近岸边，趁Loki一不留神，就用前爪搭上了他的脚踝，一口气把他扯到了水中。

“不——”Loki从没这么惊慌过，他虽然喜欢一个人静静地待在湖边，但这并不意味着他不怕水，他的水性极差，但Thor对此一无所知。

它把Loki拖下水后收回了前爪，看人类在水里挣扎的样子感到有趣，它没有察觉到Loki脸上僵硬的神情是恐惧，反而看到Loki总是冷淡的表情总算有了变化，不禁有点欢喜。

Loki感觉自己的气管都被湖水堵塞了，巨龙把他直接拖进了湖中央最深的地方，他努力扑腾着，但平常温柔的湖水在此时却变得如炼狱一般恐怖，心里的恐惧感无限蔓延，Loki完全没入了湖水之中……

Thor终于意识到有些不对劲了，它望着平静的湖面本以为是Loki要跟它开个玩笑，没想到他沉下去后好一会儿都没有动静，这已经超过人类所能在水里正常憋气的时间了，Thor连忙潜入水中，它看到Loki双眼紧闭，被一旁的水草缠住，Thor吓了一跳赶忙游向他。

它逐渐靠近了Loki，那个黑发绿眸的人类看上去比以往更加苍白，Thor知道自己的胡闹造成了多大的麻烦，它急切地想要把Loki带离水中，可在这样的形态下并不方便它解开水草。而对于现在的Loki而言，每一秒都宝贵至极。

Loki的意识处于游离状态，喉腔、肺部里灌入了太多水实在让他胸闷气短，可怕的窒息感囚禁着他的神经以至于他因缺氧而昏厥，只能微弱地感觉到周围细微的动作。

一双温暖的手掌把他托上水面，然后焦急地把他推向岸边，Loki难受极了，眼皮重得让他睁不开，他的后背终于接触到了地面，有人将他移到了屈膝的大腿上，Loki猛地咳出水来。

他的后背被人拍打，头颈后伸，嘴巴被强制张开了些。不断有空气涌入，让他觉得好受多了。

因为溺水的时间并不太长，所以Loki并没有受到太大伤害。

等他完全清醒过来的时候，他看到了在一旁伏着的小龙，它低鸣了一声，似乎很是伤心，Loki看了看自己身上湿透了的衣服，刚想开口说话却感觉喉咙难受极了，他慢慢地回想起刚才发生的一切，心里非常恼怒。

他不记得自己是怎样上岸的了，也许是Thor把他驮了上来——总之他现在很不舒服，便给了Thor一个警告的眼神。

这下，小龙叫得更加悲伤了。

驯龙篇05

他们很快就回到了洞穴里。

Loki坐在火堆前打了个喷嚏，他恶狠狠地瞪了伏在另一边的Thor一眼，然后裹紧了从自己背囊里拿出来的干衣服。Thor在Loki的坏脾气下默默地往柴堆里喷了口火令它燃得更旺些，好让挂在上面的湿衣可以快点烘干，但这举动明显没有讨好Loki。

“你是要烧了我的衣服吗。”Loki皱眉看着火堆，他赶忙把晾在横杆上的衣物移开，因为那窜动的火苗几乎都要烧着上衣的底部了。

Thor用一种接近愁眉苦脸的神情思考究竟怎么做才能让人类的心情舒畅点，它把身子伏得极低，就像是要把自己藏起来似的。因为它实在太少与人打交道了，所以面对溺水后惊魂未定的Loki，Thor的确不知道该怎么办。

“喂，你坐过来点。”Loki扁扁嘴对仍在自责的小龙说道，并伸手招呼它到自己身旁坐下。他发誓这并不是因为他对那只蠢龙心软了，它可差点害死他！但他现在的确冰冷彻骨，必须靠在温暖的巨龙身边才不会手脚冰凉。

Thor撒欢似的跳起来，快乐地鸣叫了一声然后靠近Loki。它小心翼翼地环住Loki的身体，像他们夜里睡着的姿势那样。果然还没一会儿Loki就被焐热了，Thor这才放心了些。

粗布制的衣服比Loki预料中要干得快，他感觉到周身一片温暖的时候忍不住推开了Thor的尾巴，习惯性地摸向里衣，但他并没有摸到一本小册子，这下Loki可慌了阵脚，他赶忙翻找晾着的湿衣，而那里也空无一物——该死，他怎么能弄丢他宝贝的手札，那可花费了他多年心血！Loki回想着，唯一的可能就是掉在了刚才Thor洗澡的湖边……是的，没错，他被Thor拖进湖里之前手札似乎因为他们的动作太大而被甩了出去，没有跟他一起掉进水里……

Loki的太阳穴突突地跳着，他瞪了Thor一眼，即使现在还体力不支仍赶忙跑出了山洞……

Thor从没见过Loki这么慌乱的模样，于是它想都没想就跟在他身后飞出了山洞。在半空中它看到人类急切地跑向附近的那片湖，大概猜到他可能是落下了什么东西，毕竟在他醒来之后Thor就迅速把他带回了窝里，至于是否遗落了什么东西，Thor还真没有注意到。

Loki跑了一会儿到达了湖边，他俯身翻找着四周的草丛，丝毫没有注意Thor已经尾随他到了这儿。因为他们刚才活动的范围不大，所以没过多久Loki就找到了那本丢失的札记，他连忙坐在地上翻阅起来，检查过一遍后没发现缺漏页也没发现任何破损才终于松了口气。

要是丢了这本手札，Loki敢保证他今晚就要把那只蠢龙煮来吃掉。他磨磨牙，不远处的Thor冷不丁地打了个寒颤，疑惑地探头望了望这无风的午后。

鉴于今天“雷神”的表现极其不佳，Loki最终还是忍不住在手札上写了它一句坏话。

_“非常愚蠢，脑子比一般龙还不好用。”_

他愤恨地把笔夹回了手札中，感觉解气了不少，这么多天以来他一直想在手札上写下这句话，可每当他想这么做的时候他内心都会隐隐感到一丝愧疚——Loki当然不知道这种情绪从何而来，或许是因为他想到Thor明亮的眼睛所以才会屡次住手，但是今时不同往日，他真的受够了Thor的愚蠢了。Loki得意地看了看自己对“雷神”的又一评价，正准备合上手札，忽然感觉脸上有点痒，他猛地回头，发现是不知道从哪里冒出来的Thor的脸蹭上了他的。

Loki连忙把手札藏在身后，但他这个举动更引起了Thor的好奇，龙变幻了身形，企图用自己原本身体的大小来胁迫Loki，它把人类困在身下，伸出爪子想去抢夺Loki手中的东西。但Loki显然是身手灵活的那个，他巧妙地避开每一次偷袭，然后顺势在草地上打了个滚，翻出了Thor的掌控。

人类吹了个口哨把手札藏好，在巨龙反应过来之前跳上了它的背部，Thor不甘地发出了一声鸣叫，Loki因此更快乐了，他找了个好地方待着以防自己掉下去，可当他还在思考究竟怎么坐比较安全的时候，巨龙突然一个抖动飞了起来，Loki赶忙抓住了它的鳞片，俯低身子以防被袭来的风吹跑。

这是Thor第二次带着Loki飞行。它觉得这个举动会讨好Loki于是便这样做了。坐在龙背上的少年张望着，几次因为飞行的旋转而低叫着抓紧了它背上的鳞片，Thor觉得这有点痛，但并不碍事。

Loki显然更喜欢这样的飞行，他感到刺激而新奇，刚才心里的不悦现在已经一扫而空——Thor绝对是龙中最有力量的那一种，它的翅膀有力地扇动着，他们越升越高，直到Loki觉得自己都快要触及云端Thor才停止了向上飞的动作。

从这个高度往下望去是一片波涛汹涌的大海，那是约顿海姆村落附近的海域，Loki小时候很经常到沙滩上去玩。巨龙带着他飞离了约顿海姆，Loki闭上眼睛深吸了一口气，对外面的世界第一次有了好奇。

Thor是飞行好手，它朝着海附近的一座山崖掠去，带着侵略性的气势冲上山顶然后又迅速下降，这惊险的飞翔没有吓到它背上的人类，Thor感觉到云层里传来了Loki的笑声，不由得它的蓝眼睛里也添上一抹笑意——可惜Loki看不见。

约顿海姆外的海域无边无际，Loki望着被浓雾包裹的高山忍不住好奇那究竟是哪里，他依稀可以听见些许声音，似乎有人的踪迹。他拍了拍Thor，往前俯身指了指连绵的山峰群表示自己想去那儿一探究竟。

但是Thor似乎对那讳莫如深，它一见Loki有要过去的意思就立刻调转了方向，任Loki如何气急败坏地在上方抗议，它都没有做出任何改变，径直飞回了约顿海姆——它目前的栖息地。

Loki不是笨蛋，他只为Thor为什么要与他对着干恼怒了一会儿，很快就猜到山峰群下有可能居住着一群可怕的猎龙人。Thor看起来对这附近的环境十分了解，也许它就受过那群人的追捕，出于自保所以它拒绝了Loki的要求，这倒是可以理解的。

于是在约顿海姆上空盘旋了两圈当作补偿后，Thor才飞回了它的洞穴。Loki哼哼着从它背上下来，拍了拍龙的脑袋表示满意——他可不是一个会跟动物斤斤计较的人，看在巨龙也不是有意弄丢他的手札和把他拖进水里的份上，他还是宽容地原谅了它。

洞穴里的火堆仍在烧着，Loki走近他的衣衫摸了摸发觉干得差不多了，便把它们拿下来折叠好放回了自己的背囊中。他忽然感到有些困倦，打了个哈欠后忍不住走到了平时他在Thor洞内睡觉的地方躺下。

“我休息一会儿，你自己去玩吧。”Loki像是对付自己的宠物一般冲Thor摆了摆手，他虽然感觉这突如其来的睡意有些不太正常，但没等他多想，他就蜷缩在地上闭上了眼睛。

人类发出了规律的呼吸声，暗示着他已经渐渐入眠。

原本站在洞口附近的巨龙这时候看早就没了身影，它原先待过的地方被一个男人占据，他身高腿长，有着最英俊的样貌，如果不是那双蓝眼睛一成不变，根本没法把他和刚才盘旋在洞口的“雷神”联系在一起。

在大多数人的认知里龙就是龙，不可能会有除了龙以外的形态——当然，Thor的存在就证明了这句话是错误的。

他走到Loki身边蹲下，伸手摸了摸黑发男人的额头。

好险没有发烧。Thor还沉浸在Loki溺水的后怕中，好在人类的体质还可以，尽管Loki的体温偏低，在落水后又被云端的风吹过，但终究是没有生起病来。

以龙的形态出现，Thor的体温难免比Loki高出太多，他感觉不出Loki身上的温度变化，只有用这种方式才能比较好地判断他除了不小心呛水以外还伤到了哪里，但Loki这个家伙白天又精神得要命，要不是他用了魔法，他现在根本不可能乖乖地躺在这里。

Thor掀开了Loki的衣服检查，他必须亲自确认一遍Loki真的毫发无损才能放心，毕竟这事是因为他的胡闹惹出来的，要是Loki落下了病症，那他很可能一辈子都活在自责之中——虽然龙族的生命比较长，但也改变不了Thor是一只有责任心的龙的事实。

他小心地托起Loki的脑袋，在治疗术的运作下他感觉到Loki只因为后来的呕水而伤到了喉管，其他一切正常，他总算是放心地长嘘一口气。

Loki睡着的时候可比他清醒时乖巧，他感觉到Thor那边暖烘烘的就忍不住往他身上靠去，整个人基本上全赖在了Thor的怀中。Thor从来不曾这么近距离地以人身跟人类接触过，他不禁脸红，但还是把Loki抱紧了些，自己也躺下身来。

Loki的脸贴上Thor赤裸的胸膛，他似乎做了个好梦，在惊吓过后露出了一个难得的微笑。Thor这回可没有尾巴可以卷住Loki了，于是他收紧了环在Loki腰上、肩上的手臂，把嘴唇贴上了人类的额头，留下一个温和的吻。

在龙族里，他这样做绝对算是在示爱了，可惜他眼前的这个青年还一点都不知道关于他的一切。Thor笑了一声，回想起第一天见到Loki，这个小小的人类脸色苍白地僵在了原地，即使后来被他带回了洞穴里也不曾做出伤害他的举动，这真是Thor见过最特别的人类了。

而这么多天相处下来Thor觉得Loki实在是有趣极了，在他的百年生命里，他没有遇过像Loki这样不率真却可爱的人或龙。龙族寻找伴侣并不像人类那么复杂，有时候他们只需要一个叫声或一个气味，就可以产生悸动，然而Thor没想过的是，他居然会喜欢上一个人类。

但他绝对敢于面对自己的心。Thor自信地想着，他可是他们阿斯加德龙群中的勇士，没有他解决不了的问题。带着这样的想法，他也慢慢睡着了——

不过两者稍有不同，他是因为自己误食了草药入睡，而Loki是在他的催眠咒下睡着的。要是Loki醒来看到自己躺在一个浑身赤裸的男人怀里，他会把这个洞穴搞得鸡飞狗跳的。

时间过得很快。

Loki在稀里糊涂中入睡，又在稀里糊涂中醒来。他看到山洞外面一片昏暗，就知道已经入夜了。

Thor坐在火堆边上小憩，见他坐起身便睁开了眼睛，看着他慢慢收拾着自己带来的东西。

“我必须回去了。”Loki对Thor说道，“下次见Thor。”他话音一落，就听见Thor闷哼一声，每次他要离开的时候龙都是这个反应，久而Loki也习以为常，背起行囊后走到了Thor身边安抚性地摸了摸它的头。

巨龙没有送Loki一程的习惯，它目送Loki走到洞口，可今天他忽然止住了脚步，转身勾了一抹嘲讽的笑对它说道：

“等你什么时候完全放下戒心，再恋恋不舍也不迟。”Loki白了Thor一眼，那只蠢龙难道真的以为他不知道它瞒着自己很多事情吗？但是动物的戒心的确比人类重多了，Loki也不介意跟它继续耗下去。

撂下了这么一句话，Loki头也不回地往外走，留下表情凝重的Thor在后头看着他。

驯龙篇06

时间就在Loki与Thor的打闹中与他时而不时接受驯龙训练的日子中悄悄度过，一转眼就到了秋天。

约顿海姆临海多山地，是个种植葡萄和油橄榄的好地方，每年到了这个季节Loki都会和村里大多数青少年一样去葡萄园中做些力所能及的事。今年Loki把大部分时间花在了摘葡萄上，他们这儿的土壤总能培育出最鲜甜可口的品种，Loki十分喜欢约顿海姆特制的葡萄酒，在认识了Thor之后他甚至还给龙尝过酒的味道，当然不是直接拿到它面前让它喝下——Loki知道Thor的防范心重得很，他故意在它最经常用的储水罐里兑了好多酒液，让龙只尝一口就发出了怪叫。

当时Loki笑得愉快极了，捉弄起约顿海姆人的“天敌”来他可一点都不手软，他喜欢看Thor惊慌失措的模样，以报复这家伙开始时对他的种种惊吓，然而让他郁闷的是，Thor可比一般动物狡诈多了。在被辛辣的酒液呛到的同时，它一跃而起把Loki压在身下狠狠地打了一个酒嗝，在Loki愤恨地发出叫声后还拿刚才饮过酒水的嘴蹭过他的脸颊。

Loki恼怒地抽打着Thor，不过他知道这点力度对于巨龙来说根本不算什么，所以即使他捉弄了它，最后还是被报复回来，一点复仇的快感都没有。Loki忍不住在心里骂道，这真是个喜欢斤斤计较的蠢家伙。

Loki背着背篓在葡萄林中穿梭，他停在了一株长势最好的葡萄藤前决定就从这里开始采摘。他取来了木梯爬到上头，葡萄已经熟透了，有些甚至已经饱胀得裂开了一小道缝隙，Loki拿起工具选取了一串饱满的葡萄将它小心地剪下并放进自己的背篓里，他细心地检查着葡萄表面是否有溃烂的痕迹，在暖洋洋的阳光下进行着他的工作。

“哇哦！Laufey家的Loki！”

他突然听见他的名字被人提及，Loki坐在木梯上懒懒地抬眼发现是一个他不认识的同龄人，看他的样子似乎也要采葡萄。Loki不喜欢与生人交流太多，就稍稍点点头示意，又转回头去做自己的事。

但这种态度在他人看来也许过于高傲，总之这一向很容易惹恼约顿人，尤其是年轻气盛的青年，他没有得到预料之中的反应于是不满地皱起眉头说道：“嘿，你怎么还是那副爱理不理的态度，我记得你小时候就是……”

Loki在心里翻了个白眼觉得无聊极了，他试图无视身边这喋喋不休的声音，打了个哈欠专心致志地剪下成熟的葡萄，对方似乎对于批评人一事兴致勃勃，就算没有得到任何回应，还是十分乐在其中，不停地念叨着——Loki倒是没有认真听，不过偶尔窜进他耳朵里的音节让他有点烦躁，有些甚至是连Laufey都不曾用在他身上的字眼，这个人还真是大胆。

无数的鬼点子在Loki心中成形，他努力思考着要选择哪一个方法来搞死这个青年效果最好。

葡萄园中起了风，缠绕着葡萄藤的架子晃动起来，Loki的手正好贴着一片葡萄叶，毫无意外感觉到了这剧烈的颤抖，他心里警铃大作，连忙看向四周。

天空依旧深蓝明亮，没有一点儿要变天的意思，可现下忽然风来，实在是有点不对劲。葡萄园里原本的苍翠和深紫此刻被笼上一层深重，Loki握着剪子的手不觉收紧，一串葡萄随之落下，被Loki敏捷的手一接，放进了箩筐中。

“闭嘴——”

Loki终于意识到了是什么盘旋在这附近，他下意识跳下木梯后想出口示意那个陌生人下来，可为时已晚，那人滔滔不绝的嘴因强劲的风力使他跌下木梯而闭上，他还没意识到发生了什么，就被一只巨大的翅膀甩出了几十英尺外。

是龙！

Loki的神情复杂极了，他没有想到龙会在白天袭击约顿海姆，而且这里一向人迹稀罕，就算它想要猎食也不会选择这么偏僻的场所——成片的葡萄架被甩出去的青年撞倒在地，坍塌的声音让这个原本种满了葡萄的地方轰然夷为平地，巨响传入Loki的耳里，让他一瞬呆愣，然后立刻意识到这里已经不再安全。

Loki迅速地跑向了尚存的葡萄架中藏身，投下的阴影令他暂时隐蔽了身形，透过藤网他逐渐看清了那只龙的真容，从远处慢慢靠近，然后嘶吼了一声喷射出火焰烧毁了一块区域——正是刚才那个青年倒下的地方！

但现在Loki自身难保，他没有心思管别人的生死——这只龙实在是太大了，就像是他第一天见到的Thor那样的大小，也可能再大一些，Helbindi教过的驯龙方法对这种龙一点用都没有！他手里除了一把愚蠢的剪子以外没有任何武器，这样赤手空拳地冲出去只有死。Loki冷静下来，他观察着周围的环境，到目前为止他还算安全，即使葡萄架倒下来也不会对他造成致命的伤害，只要那只龙不喷火……

身后传来了龙走动时发出的声音，大地随着震动。那双邪恶的眼睛窥探着这个园林，似乎发觉了还有一个区域的葡萄藤尚且安好，便向这里靠近……Loki的心跳得很快，他抓着葡萄叶的指甲已经渗进了汁液。

忽然他听见了Helbindi的声音，他愤怒地喊着，无数人从外面包围了这儿，人们手中的火把吸引了巨龙的注意，巨龙转身飞向人群集聚的地方，Loki趁这个机会连忙从葡萄架下跑了出去，他特地选了一条绕远但是没有机会碰到巨龙的路，正当他自得于自己就要脱困的时候，Helbindi突然大喊起他的名字：

“Loki！你在不在里面！回答我！”

他喊得实在太大声，以至于巨龙立刻注意到园子里还有人的踪迹，它迈起笨重的步伐咆哮了一声冲人群喷出火焰，无视了那些向他射来的弓箭，转身捕捉到了正在奔跑躲避的Loki。

Loki在心里暗骂了他哥哥一声，他从来不知道Helbindi是如此愚蠢！他追悔莫及地迎上巨龙的目光，四周根本没有任何遮蔽物，而这只龙又刀枪不入，他心里忽然产生了一丝畏惧的情绪——然而他始终没有退怯，既然当初面对Thor的时候不会，那么此时此刻他更不会。

与Thor不同的是这只龙身上的侵略气息极重，它俯下脑袋来盯着Loki这个渺小的人类，Helbindi企图从它身后冲过来营救他的幺弟，却被巨龙的尾巴打出十几英尺开外。Loki的心里闪过许多咒语，最终他锁定了其中一条。

他不会毫无反抗，等死从来都不是他的最先选择。说来可笑，他的咒语在此之前从未产生过巨大的杀伤力，但每逢生死关头，Loki想到的第一个解决方法还是它——

他小声吟诵着咒文，同时，巨龙的脑袋越靠越近，Loki甚至能看得清那上面的鳞片形状，它露出锋利的牙齿，似乎想咬碎Loki，但人类冷静的反应明显让它意外至极。Loki念完了最后一个音节，一道绿光在空气中闪过，巨龙的脸倏地受了重创，它惨痛地叫起来，声音之大响彻了整片葡萄园，在它身后的村民利用这一小段时间跑到了它的周围企图用绳索把它绊倒，没想到它的反应速度如此之快！它愤怒地冲Loki跑去，并甩开了一群向他投掷石块的人类。

Loki不断后退，他没有想过自己的咒语会产生如此效用，他既惊喜又不忘目前是什么情况，他赶忙又念了一个咒语，但这次可没有上次那么灵验，空气中的确划过了魔法痕迹，但并没有打中巨龙，Loki闪避着它口中的烈焰，脑子里闪过Helbindi告诉过他的所有龙种，却没有一种能与眼前这只对上号——

他跌坐在了地上，手心冒汗地看着离他越来越近的巨龙。

人类始终还是渺小的，他们所拥有的猎龙知识在真正强大的龙族面前根本不值一提。

巨龙步步紧逼，翅膀带起气流，周围的沙石流窜，Loki望了望四周，再也没有任何地方能让他暂避。

在他几近不知所措时——天空中突然打起了闪电，随后闷雷在Loki的耳边炸裂，他从来没有听过这么可怕的雷声，比起刚才巨龙的怒吼有过之而无不及，深蓝的天幕瞬间阴沉，雷声又一次响起，让人觉得下一秒就要落雨。

然后Thor出现了。它从天而降，速度极快，带着愤怒的吼叫在瞬间飞来把那只原本在Loki面前徘徊的龙顶了出去，狰狞的面容让人类好一会儿才反应过来这是平日里对他温和至极的Thor。

这才是“雷神”原本的面目，它狠狠地咬上另一只龙的身躯，一口扯下对方一整块皮肤，尖锐的牙齿染上了鲜血，Loki愣愣地听着前一刻还对自己的生命造成威胁的生物发出凄惨的叫声。Thor扇动翅膀悬在了半空中，它狠狠地吐出了一口火焰——那与Loki以前见过的火焰颜色大相庭径，它显出一种诡谲而神秘的幽蓝，在那只巨龙的皮肤上降落时对方发出了凄惨的哀号。

Loki从没见过这样的Thor，威风凛凛，带着十足的杀气，浑身散发着一种令人胆怯的强势，原本艳红的皮肤仿佛像燃烧着的明火那般，Loki一时看呆了，即使后来Thor转身极快地看了他一眼他都没注意到，再过神来的时候，它就已经不见了。

要不是一边的巨龙动弹不得、身上的火焰还燃烧着，Loki一定会以为刚才的一切都是幻觉，他一直坐在原地，直到Helbindi心急地赶来把他从地上一口气拽起，他才意识到自己究竟经历了什么。

“老天，你赶紧过去包扎一下手上的伤口！该死的，怎么会有龙袭击这儿！他想吃葡萄吗？！” Helbindi骂骂咧咧地把Loki往人多的地方带，路过那个青年葬身之地时Loki忍不住投去了一眼，但也只是一眼，没有多说一句。

Loki被Helbindi带来的医生细心地检查了伤口，他心不在焉地还在想Thor怎么会突然出现，而且是在那么千钧一发的时刻现身救了他，以至于Helbindi到底骂了什么他还真的没有注意……

“我没事。”Loki不咸不淡地在Helbindi要求做一遍全身检查时忙抽回手来。

Helbindi皱眉看着Loki，“你这个不知道天高地厚的小子，要是刚才没有另一只龙来争食，你就完了你知道吗！不过真是奇怪，那只龙怎么会没有吃了你就走了……”

“难道你希望看到这种事发生？”Loki冷嘲道，“可惜我现在还活得好好的。”

“我不是那个意思！” Helbindi抓了抓头发无语地想要解释，但是他倔强的弟弟马上逃开了。

Loki头也不回地往葡萄园外走，Helbindi刚想追上前去，可马上有围上来的村民询问他要如何处理这场事故，他就不得不止住步伐，在心里咒骂了Loki一顿勉强作罢。

驯龙篇07

Thor为什么会知道他遇到了危险？

在去往龙窝的路上Loki反复思考着这个问题。他知道Thor和别的龙不一样，但能在危难关头将他救下这实在超出Loki的认知。起先他以为Thor不能说话，但后来他发现它会龙语；起先他以为Thor不会魔法，但它的确变幻了身形；起先他以为Thor是靠他的动作辨别他的语意，可几次例外Loki发觉Thor根本就能毫无障碍地理解约顿语——接二连三地被一只龙愚弄Loki作为人类多少感到了一丝不悦。

Thor到底还隐瞒了多少？Loki不禁对龙这种生物越来越好奇。他加紧了步伐，一边走一边想象有一天Thor开口与他交流的场景——假如真的有那么一天的话，他一定会先痛骂它一顿，用尽他知道的所有人类文字来让它感到羞愧。

“Thor——”Loki跑进洞口，果不其然先回来的巨龙正在里头漫步，见Loki来了便踱步到他身边，从容得根本看不出它刚猎杀了一头与它相当的成年巨龙，“别装了我知道你听得懂我说的话。告诉我，你怎么知道刚才我有危险？”

Thor歪了歪脑袋，因为身形巨大这个动作在它做来实在有点滑稽可笑，它假装没听懂Loki在说什么迟迟不应，但这招已经失灵了，Loki低骂着踢了它一脚，然后又重复了一遍他刚才的话，这次他的语气里带了些怒意，让Thor不禁觉得自己是否应该老实点，它缩小了身形伏在Loki身边蹭了蹭，企图以这样的行为讨好他。

因为这场营救本来也在它的意料之外，它根本不知道应当怎样回答。Thor愤懑地想，不然它怎么会让这种事发生？

午后，它感觉到约顿海姆上空盘旋着一股强大的气息，实在是担心Loki出事才前去找他。果不其然它一飞到那只恶龙盘旋的葡萄园附近就看到了跌坐在地上的Loki。现在心有余悸的人与其说是Loki不如说是Thor，它无法设想要是刚才它没有赶到……Thor不敢继续往下思索。

它扯了扯Loki的裤腿带他往一个角落走。

Loki纳闷地被Thor扯到了石墙边，他以为在刚才的控诉下Thor会直接开口说话，但是他显然低估了Thor的耐心。刚要继续询问，Loki就被龙爪上吊着的饰物吸引了注意力。

那是一颗非常美丽的琥珀，在暗处泛着莹莹绿光，只一眼就抓住了Loki的眼球。Thor伸出前爪把它递到了Loki面前，Loki小心接过，凉意在手心蔓延开来，他发觉那不是一条单调的琥珀项链，绿珀的左右饰以柔嫩的绿叶，Loki觉得那摸起来像真的一样，不知道是Thor从哪里得来的宝物。

“你想把它送给我？”Loki认真地询问，“回答我，你在跟踪我吗？或者说你能感知到我有危险？”

Thor不知道Loki为什么对他获救了这件事如此执着，它打了个呵欠觉得自己有时候还真是无法理解人类的思维，但最后还是在Loki的目光下摇摇头。它的确没有事先准备，但Loki这么一说倒是提醒他了，Thor开始考虑是否应该在Loki身上施点保护魔法，不过既然他拿走了“雷神”的绿珀……大概不会再有龙敢放肆地接近他了，必要时候Thor也会有所感应，这让他放心多了。

“好吧，我不知道该不该相信你。毕竟这对于人类来说太不可思议了，就像是童话里的情节。而我一向觉得这个是无稽之谈。”Loki忍不住翻了个白眼。

他注意到了Thor期待的目光，虽然心有不满，但这个礼物还挺漂亮的，Loki终究慢腾腾地把它挂到了脖子上。绿珀贴在Loki的心口，发出了一瞬绿光，然后归于安静。Loki觉得这很神奇，自从他接触Thor以后，他似乎离他憧憬的魔法世界越来越近了。

Loki走到Thor跟前拍了拍它的身躯，斜睨着眼说：“我猜你也会说约顿语，嗯？Thor，我可不喜欢别人欺骗我。你以为一个礼物就可以打发我了吗？”他不满地瞪着Thor的蓝眼睛，想起当初对方叫了一声“Loki”自己高兴的模样就是一阵反胃。

巨龙哼哼叫着，它只是担心吓到Loki而已，毕竟一只会说话的龙可不寻常，即使它喜欢眼前这个青年也不敢轻易把龙的秘密交托给人类。而且并不是每一只龙都能掌握除了龙语以外其他的语言，它们阿斯加德龙群实在是特殊的存在，它出来之前就答应过父亲要小心谨慎的。

“算了，反正你总有一天会开口的。”Loki在Thor沉默许久后满不在乎地说，他的好奇不过是因为没见过动物开口说话是什么样而已，“那只袭击了葡萄园的龙几乎把约顿海姆今年的葡萄全毁了，不知道Laufey去年的酒还剩下多少……”Loki坐在石头上回忆着酒窖中的存货，他是喜欢这种酒液的，自然感到了一丝可惜。

Thor见Loki不再执着，兀自退到一边用起了它的晚膳。Loki低头看着Thor送他的挂饰，不禁觉得那绿色实在非常好看，看久了灵魂仿佛都被吸进去了似的。他满意地将吊坠放进了衣衫里，抬头观察着洞穴里新添的摆设。角落里放着几个玻璃瓶，平时Thor喝水总是用罐子，Loki还是第一次见到龙窝里有瓶子的存在，他凑上前，打开瓶塞一闻，一股香甜的酒味扑面而来，Loki正巧有些口渴，便拿起来饮了一口。

那是掺着别的酒水的葡萄酒，Loki从没有尝过这样陌生又熟悉的味道，他不甘心地又喝了一口，企图辨别出里头究竟还放了什么，便一口接一口不断尝试，最后他感觉那可能是兑了酒精度更高的酒液——因为他的头脑发昏，已经快要倒下了。

饮酒几乎构成了约顿人的日常，于是Loki也一贯认为自己的酒量不错，但今天他实在是被这陌生的酒种搞得晕头转向。于是当Thor发现了这个问题时，一切都已经晚了。

巨龙连忙飞向Loki身边，它震惊地张大双眼看着人类男子倚靠着石壁呆愣的模样。

Loki给Thor的印象一向是冷静自矜，他聪明机智而且带着一种可爱的狡猾，可过高的酒精浓度竟然会使他变成这样，Thor忙不迭把那个几乎要空了的酒瓶子从Loki手中拂开，Loki也没发出抗议，绿色的眼珠顺着酒瓶滚动的方向看去，直到它撞上了角落，Loki才收回目光。

然而始料未及，Loki一巴掌拍上了眼前Thor的脸庞。巨龙的表情凝滞了一会儿，本来咧着的嘴角合上了些，它盯着Loki混沌的双眼，人类放下手来，又咕哝了几句，大约都是在说Thor的坏话。这让龙更加苦恼了——它从来没有揣测过人的心思，何况是Loki这样有话不说长埋心底的人。

到底是哪里让Loki产生了意见呢？Thor怎么想都想不明白。

正当它努力回忆着他们相处的时光时，Loki的手已经不由自主地伸向了旁边的酒瓶，Thor头痛地把剩下的瓶子掩护在身后，但Loki像个孩子一样推搡着龙的躯体，企图够到那装着可口酒液的瓶子。

“你不给我，就告诉我那里面混杂的是什么酒。”Loki口齿不清地说，他抬起眼睛期待地看着Thor，一瞬忘了这只龙可能并不会“说话”。

Thor对这双眼睛一向很没有抵抗力，它叫了一声，然后Loki慢慢闭上了眼睛。

在人类青年的脑袋差点撞上坚硬的石壁时一双温热的手接过了他，幻化为人身的Thor苦恼地把Loki的头抱稳托到了一旁相对柔软的稻草垛上。

Thor发觉他两次变化身形都是为了给Loki收拾善后，他无奈地把酒瓶藏好，之前决定把它们暴露在这么明显的地方是他最大的失误。Thor无力地揉了揉Loki的脑袋，为了避免让人类过早见到龙族奇特的力量，他已经对Loki施了两次咒语，这种咒语特殊在没有时间限制，一旦完成除非解咒，不然中咒者就会一直沉睡下去，不过它对人体不会产生任何伤害。

如此Thor才会放心地用在Loki身上，他虽然不擅长魔法，但是这个咒语是他母亲教给他的，所以他掌握得比较好。

他知道Loki痴迷于魔法，如果有一天他能带Loki回家，也许他在魔法方面会成长得比自己优秀得多。Frigga会喜欢他的，即使他是人类……不过Thor的父亲可是龙族里最顽固的领袖，他忍不住叹了口气。

他们看起来年纪相近，但是Thor经历过更长的时光，他脑子里想的事情有时候也不太一样，毕竟他认识的龙里还没有像他这样特立独行的，和人类在一起会经历什么对于 Thor来说是个未知的谜题，因为龙族并不像人类那样有着那么多条条框框。

Thor在遇到Loki之前从来没有喝过酒，他被Loki嘲笑的时候感觉自尊心受伤了，于是Loki走后他就去寻觅了几瓶酒液回来，那辛辣的味道真让龙受不了，所以没喝几口他就放到了一边。没想到他的训练用酒最后还被Loki喝完了，Thor哼了一声躺下身来抱住Loki。

人类的饮食偏好可真奇怪。Thor在心里想，他们为什么不喜欢生肉却喜欢那些古怪的熟食呢？那酒液怎么比得上山泉？Thor砸吧嘴想起他之前就是因为好奇吃了一次人类的食物不小心误食了一种对龙来说有安眠作用的药草才会在约顿海姆睡这么久。

然而如果不是这样，他怎么会遇到Loki呢？

<<<

Loki揉着昏昏沉沉的脑袋回到家里，他不知道自己怎么会在龙窝里晕了过去，好在他醒来的时候时间还不晚，Thor欢快地向他道别，然后他连忙往家赶，否则等会Helbindi又要问个没完。

该死的高浓度酒水。Loki在心里暗骂，他推门进入自己的房间，被床边坐着的Laufey冷不丁地吓了一跳。许久未见，他父亲周身还是散发着一种可怕的压力。

“你出海回来了？”Loki沉着脸问。

Laufey点点头，“下午到家的。听Helbindi说你最近的驯龙作业完成得不错，而且在与龙对战上别有技巧，能让那些家伙服服帖帖？”

Loki不太喜欢他父亲语气里对龙族的轻蔑，他冷淡地回应道：“不，我只是无法下手杀了它们，所以我换了个方法。老实说龙并不是什么罪大恶极的生物，没有……”

“Loki，你又在犯傻了。”Laufey嘲笑道，“我们和龙族是世代冤仇，我们不杀它们，它们也会杀了我们。傻小子，你还以为你真的能像驯服马或者狗一样驯服一只龙？”

我可以。Loki在心里不甘地骂了一声，他不想再跟Laufey争执这个问题，他对龙族世界的向往恰如他对魔法的向往，都是他人不能理解的。

Laufey见Loki不再争辩便以为他也默认了这一观点，于是他放缓了口气，“你下午受了伤？Loki，这段时间不要再外出了，也许我们会和这一代的龙族发生交锋，你必须听从我的要求不能有任何反对意见，村子里的所有人基本上都在备战——不只是你，村落的别处都被袭击了，事情超乎我们的想象，Helbindi相信这是有备而来。”

Loki的脑子空白了一刹那，他想了好一会儿才意识到如果他答应了Laufey就有一段时间不能去看望Thor，它会愤怒的，而且更严重的话它可能还会出来作乱……Loki不知道村落里近日发生了什么，因为他待在Thor身边的时间太多了，而Helbindi又从未告知过他这些事端，Loki深吸了一口气，刚要出言否定Laufey的决议，可这举动被他父亲看穿，年长的男人严肃地说：“和上次把你交给Helbindi看管一样，我不是在征求你的意见。村落里陆续死了好多人，你应该不知道吧，不然Helbindi不会这么急地叫我回来。好好待在家里，我会找人看着你。”

Laufey在Loki反应过来之前闪出了他的房间，Loki意识到不好连忙起身，但Laufey的动作灵活得多，而且他还阴险卑鄙地带上了房间的锁。Loki听见落锁声音的瞬间愤怒地拍打着木门，但是回应他的只有Laufey渐远的脚步声。

养龙篇01

近日龙窝并不安宁。

Thor已经好几天没有见到Loki了，他想出去找他，但又怕Loki是真的有事缠身所以没法抽空前来，他要是冒冒失失地去了，说不定还会惹对方生气——Loki可是个喜怒无常的人。何况绿珀与Thor之间的感应告诉他，Loki目前十分安全。于是Thor只得日复一日地耐心等待Loki的到来，他时常会以龙形站在洞口远望一整天，尽管最后Loki总是没有如期而至，Thor也会变相地安慰自己。

他身上最好的品质大概就是能在任何挫折面前都不沮丧。Thor没想过Loki不出现也许是“不想再跟他见面”这种令人气馁的理由，他无条件地相信这个人类——只是在等待的日子里，生活的确略显无聊。

对，无聊。Thor第一次想到这个词的时候被自己的想法震惊了，他可是阿斯加德龙族中最自由自在的“雷神”！在过去的百年时光里他从不认为有哪一天漫长过，因为他可以跟他的伙伴们在云里穿梭。

在天上飞行的时候时间总是过得特别快。

当他到了约顿海姆，每天醒来又有Loki的陪伴。而好不容易他的药效终于过去，可以不用天天睡那么久了，Loki却不知所踪。

Thor扇着翅膀不满地在山洞里徘徊。不行，他不能这样干等下去，今天已经是第十天了，Loki可没交代过他不能去村庄里找他，只要不引起其他人类的注意、不会给Loki带来麻烦就好了吧？

Thor这样想着，他伏在洞口看着太阳渐渐没入地平线，然后天色转暗，不远处夜空下的约顿海姆村庄燃着零星的篝火。他站起身来抖了抖翅膀、缩小身形，准备借着黑暗的掩护潜入村落寻找Loki。

约顿海姆人似乎都喜欢在自家的后院中种上一两棵树。

Thor从他藏身的橡树上探出脑袋，那双蓝眼睛即使是在夜里仍旧那么明亮，往日的Thor也许会为此洋洋自得，但今夜他可一点都高兴不起来，因为这实在太招摇了——这是他第一次这样明目张胆地进入人类的聚居地，鉴于之前见过他的猎龙人基本上都死了，Thor并不怎么担心自己遇到危险，但是他不想惹事，所以行动就得低调点。

橡树被Thor弄得沙沙作响，可今晚风声太大，便侥幸地没有引起过路人的注意，也没让农舍的主人发现传说中的“雷神”正藏在他家的树上。

Thor感应着绿珀所处的位置。龙的夜视力很好，而且送给Loki的礼物Thor又随身携带多年，找到那块染上龙的魔力的琥珀并非难事。他踩在树枝上的前爪微微用力向前飞起，尽可能飞得高一些以免被人看到。因此Thor也看到了约顿海姆的全景。

这是一个不算繁荣的小村落，Thor很久以前就听说过约顿人是以猎龙为生，并且与龙族是世仇，他不明白这因何而起，因为阿斯加德的龙总是远离人类，结怨甚少，然而即使是约顿附近的龙群，据Thor观察，也不过是偶尔出来偷盗人类的粮食而已，算不上什么深仇大恨。但在结识Loki之后，Thor逐渐了解到从Loki曾祖那辈开始就有龙一直在破坏他们的生活，最近一次Thor也亲眼所见，有些龙真的要置他们于死地。

Thor飞行着，正要靠近Loki所在的屋舍却听到了打斗的声音。

他可没有感觉到这里还潜藏着别的龙！Thor的心情急切起来，他不可能对一只龙的存在都毫无感知，那样便太愧对他“雷神”的名号了。除非对方才刚刚降落，而且……是冲着Loki来的，一进入约顿海姆就找准了那人的位置。

想清楚了这点Thor不禁慌张起来，他加快速度飞向Loki，顾不得会不会有人看到他的踪影，他担心人类青年无法抵挡龙的进攻。靠得越近Thor就越容易将对方究竟是什么龙种感知清楚，对比起阿斯加德最顶尖的龙它其实不算什么，Thor有自信一口火焰就能把对方消灭。

但忽然龙的气息消失了，Thor的身子微微一滞，他不知道这突如其来的变故是怎么回事，回过神来后连忙俯身冲向地面，然后只一眼，Thor就停在了树丛间。

他的Loki手里拿着一柄匕首，锋利的刀刃上染着龙血，正顺着边沿向下滑落，不远处躺着龙的尸体，它挣扎着动了动前爪，随后彻底安静下来。它的伤口上闪着一股绿光，Thor知道那是魔法的痕迹，而且一定是出自Loki之手。

Loki静静地站在一旁，他的胸膛微微起伏，似乎对自己的行为也很惊讶，月光照耀下的苍白脸颊溅上了一排血珠，他就那样站在那儿，在一片狼藉的后院里，忽然露出一个微笑。

<<<

Loki没想过自己有一天也会成为像他父亲那样的猎龙人。

他对龙族的情感一直非常复杂。因为长期向往魔法，所以对龙这样的生物总保留着一份憧憬，可在约顿海姆成长的孩童或多或少都会受到来自于长者饱含敌意的思想的影响。

在念下那一串咒文的时候他感觉到自己的生命受到了威胁，当即做出了最正确的反应，和被他哥哥救下的那次一模一样，只是这次他的咒文产生了巨大的效用，龙竟当即死在了他的面前。

Loki终于知道猎龙是什么滋味。他骨子里与生俱来的约顿血统一刹沸腾，深吸了几口气才平复下心里那股莫名的激动。

有一段时间他一直处在一种矛盾状态，与Thor相遇之后他对自己心里生出的古怪的心软十分不满，Loki觉得他不应该对外界的任何事物抱有这样的心态，这会害死他的。但是经历了今晚他大概也意识到了他并非不会反抗，而且猎龙之后他的心情没有变好或变坏，这让Loki稍稍镇定。

今晚他依旧是被Laufey锁在自己的房间里。晚饭过后他正在阅读，房间的墙壁突然坍塌，一只龙出现在了房舍的外围，它猩红的眼睛闪烁着异样的光芒，对着Loki飞快地吐出一团火焰。

接二连三地被龙找麻烦就像一场闹剧，Loki最近因为和Laufey不睦导致心情极端不悦，他正好有气没地撒，二话不说就对着那只龙的脑门划上了几刀。

他就像个从炼狱中来的恶魔，对战时失去了先前的退让，他的咒语因为愤怒而增强——他总算理解了为什么Laufey会对龙族如此不满，任谁被无缘无故逼至绝境心情都会不好的！

而且这些龙没有一只长得与Thor一样威风好看。Loki在心里鄙夷着，然后那只体型不大的龙在他眼前轰然倒地。

Loki冷静了一会儿正准备回屋，他刚要迈起腿往回走，却发觉自己的裤管被什么揪住了，低头一看——

“Thor！”Loki在与那双蓝眼睛对视的一瞬间意外地叫出声来，“你怎么会在这里？”小龙冲着他叫了两声，尾巴愉快地晃动，这可爱的模样将此刻Loki心头的不快尽扫。

他已经有很多天没见到Thor了。自认为在这几日里他这个主人实在是失职，他便赶忙把Thor从外面带回了屋里，以防被他人看见。那被毁坏的房屋一角并没有造成房子的坍塌，Loki心里萦绕着一种慌张的兴奋感——Thor本不应该出现在这里的，Laufey很快就会回来，他要把它藏在哪里才好？

Thor瞪着圆圆的眼睛看着Loki在房间里走来走去，他身上褪去了嗜血的味道，让Thor放心了许多——他当然不担心Loki会伤害他，即使看过Loki屠龙以后也对此深信不疑。

“Loki！”

门外传来了一个男人的喊声，Loki阴沉着脸不知道为什么Helbindi会来得那么快，他揪住还不知道现在究竟是什么情况的Thor的尾巴把对方往床后面拖，借着巨大的床具遮挡了Thor的身躯，Loki给了它一个警告的眼神让原本想要从床后出来的Thor又退了回去。

Loki打开门装出什么事都没发生过似的倚在门边看着Helbindi急匆匆地跑过来。

粗犷的男人盯着Loki的房间扫视了一圈，“我听到了龙的叫声，你有没有事——我的天，你的房间都毁了，你得赶紧搬离这儿。”

Loki为了让他哥哥快点离开只得答应暂时搬离这个他从小住到大的寝室，“如你所见，刚才有只龙袭击了我，然后我杀了它。喔对了，它的尸体还在外面，你可以找人来把它抬走，那副龙皮也许能卖个好价钱，就当作我房间的修葺费吧。”

“你？！你杀了一只龙？” Helbindi抽了抽嘴角，通过那道巨大的裂缝走到外头，果不其然那里躺着一具龙尸。他意外至极地返回，难以置信地看着Loki，“之前那个不敢屠龙的家伙是谁？我真想不到……”

“话说完了就快滚。”Loki没好气地打断了Helbindi的唠叨，“我还要收拾自己的东西搬到别的房间去。这只是我的一次‘失手’，你不要小题大做。”

Helbindi吹了声口哨，他耸了耸肩不知道说什么好，他弟弟这几天脾气可大得很，他还是躲远点好了。于是也不问Loki需不需要帮忙，确认Loki平安无恙后便准备出门联系人来砌墙。

Loki松了一口气，但Helbindi还没走远他就听到Thor叫了一声，因为害怕离开的人折返，Loki赶忙跑到床后让Thor安静点。

“Shhh！你找死吗？……我最近不能出门，你怎么敢找到约顿海姆来？”Loki无奈地看着Thor，他的手掌贴着龙的嘴巴没有及时收回来，于是猝不及防地被对方舔了一口，Loki怪叫了一声，嫌弃地看着自己手心黏糊糊的痕迹，“龙的唾液要是洗不掉……！”

他威胁地拿起匕首在Thor跟前晃了晃，Thor咧着嘴笑得更开心了。

Loki郁闷地拖着小龙出了房间，他们家唯一空着还能住人的地方就是他母亲生前独有的一间起居室。他把Thor塞进了新房的衣柜，又奔忙于两房之间，把比较重要的东西悉数转移过来。

在整理的时候他的手札掉了出来，Loki撇撇嘴捡起来翻看了一下上头记载的东西——他最近心情不好，又没有见到Thor，差点忘了还有这么一本手札的存在。

Loki把自己的衣服放到床铺上，从抽屉里找出一根笔在上面补充了一行新的文字。

_“新增毛病——随随便便舔人。”_

他写完最后一笔，突然听到了衣柜门被强制打开的声音，Thor的力度大得使衣柜摇晃起来，Loki赶忙跑到一旁扶住他母亲生前使用的衣柜，紧接着小龙跳出来在地上打了个滚，抬头看见Loki阴郁的神色时不禁感到了一丝紧张。

Loki单手托腮思考着，要是哪天Laufey进屋恰好看到了这幅场景，Thor肯定会没命，出于为自己的宠物龙的性命考虑，他决定与Thor好好谈谈。

“过来，坐下，听我说。”Loki严肃地坐在床上摸了摸Thor的脑袋，“如果我不在这间房里，你做什么都得小心，不能引起我父亲或者别人的注意，他们会杀了你——这不是开玩笑。还有就是，我被关了禁闭，所以我无法保证你的三餐，你要是愿意，就尽量自己去外面猎食……总之最好别待在我身边，回你的洞穴去。”

Thor认真地听完了Loki的话，他仰起头对Loki的不放心表示了不满，然后跳上床钻进了被子里。

Loki这下明白了，Thor是绝对赶不走的。

养龙篇02

Laufey觉得Loki这两天有点古怪。

在Helbindi告诉他有只龙偷袭他们家后，Laufey立刻赶了回去。他一方面担心Loki受伤，另一方面又担心Loki趁乱跑了——但结果让他意外的很，Loki比以往任何一次都要老实地待在家里不说，还没有对他冷着一张脸。这可真是……太难得了。

Laufey在心中腹诽，Loki前阵子想方设法地想逃家，今天怎么这么温顺？作为他的父亲，Laufey马上就怀疑这其中有古怪。首先他思考了一下这是不是Loki的新诡计——企图用这样的面目麻痹他，然后再突然作乱。不过转念他又想到Loki是被龙吓傻了的可能，不然怎么会连这么好的一个机会都没有把握住。

总之Laufey天马行空地想了很多种理由，而且每一种都有一定合理性，这让他十分苦恼，他不像他的小儿子那样擅长思考，最后干脆想了一个通用的解决方法——他把Loki新房间的门窗一起锁上了。

这举动让原本波澜不惊的Loki眉头微皱，但他没多说什么，只是静静地看着他父亲把房门关上，直到落锁的声音响起他才收回目光。

可Laufey还没走远就听见房间里传来“砰”的一声，像是衣柜倒地发出的巨响，他赶忙折返迅速地拿出钥匙开门，不过等他对上Loki的视线，他儿子却是一副什么事都没发生过的模样，从一本厚重的书籍后抬起眼来懒懒地看他，他又只好退回身来，原封不动地把Loki锁在屋子里。

从那天起怪事就开始了。

Laufey百思不得其解Loki怎么会突然胃口大开！以前Helbindi在晚餐时只会给他送半条鱼，可是近日Helbindi端出来的餐盘上居然有两条完整的鱼骨头。Laufey注意到这回事当即便问了他的长子一句，而Helbindi说那是Loki的要求，并且大哥看着弟弟天天关在房间里无聊得很，也想在饮食上帮他改善一下。听完这么正当的理由Laufey也不好多说什么，就暂且持疑放任Loki这样下去了。

不过让他满意的是，他每天回到家都再没有听过Loki企图离家出走或者他砸东西的这类负面消息。

约顿海姆最近可不平静，所以Laufey不希望在这个节骨眼上Loki还在外面乱晃，让他留在家里也是为他好。只是如果龙族能不那么频繁地来找麻烦，他这个首领的日常工作会轻松许多。

<<<

Thor无语地看着摆在自己面前的那盘鱼——这是他最近几天最经常吃到的食物，事实上他根本不喜欢吃鱼，但为什么Loki会觉得他很喜欢？而且每一顿都会特地把所有的鱼都留给他，生怕他饿着。老天啊，Thor抬头睨了一眼，Loki已经吞下最后一块牛肉，正单手托腮坐在一旁的垫子上目不转睛地等他吃完好把盘子递出去。

“雷神”在心里哀号了一声，他认命地把那奇怪的熟食吞进嘴里，闭眼胡乱咀嚼了一会儿就把一条干净的鱼骨头吐回了盘子里。Loki似乎很欣赏他的吃鱼方式，也是为了这个，Thor才能一直忍耐着不冲Loki咆哮一通。紧接着他又咬住了另外一条鱼的尾巴。

Thor在心里愤懑地想，鱼绝对是他吃过最难吃的食物！小时候Frigga就很喜欢让他吃鱼，虽然龙族中的大多数都喜欢这种食物，但他偏偏与大家不同­——Thor讨厌鱼类，那不管饱，而且每条都小得只能塞牙缝。好不容易长大了Frigga不管他了，他自由了好多年，压根没吃过任何一条鱼。可当他遇到Loki后他便把这几十年的量都补回来了……

Thor不明白他到底做了什么让Loki误以为他喜欢吃鱼，而且吃鱼也就算了，Loki现在给他的还是熟鱼……巨龙又哀嚎了一声，他最讨厌的两种东西组合在一起的感觉让他恨不得现在就离开这个人类家庭。

……当然这种想法也只是在Thor吃鱼的时候才会在脑海里闪现过一两次，就平时来看，他还是很喜欢和Loki待在一起的。

“这些菜也是给你的，我吃不了这么多。”Loki打了个呵欠，眼角溢出泪水，他把剩下的菜碟推到Thor面前，“要不是你在我怎么会找Helbindi多要一份菜，过段时间我觉得他肯定会猜到我在房间里养了宠物。”

Thor被“宠物”一词吓得差点噎到，他抬起脸来正视Loki，人类却没注意到他的眼神，。所以只愤怒地看了一会儿，Thor就收回了目光。他开始正视一个问题——必须得纠正他在Loki心中的形象了，就算会吓到他也不打紧，因为被当成宠物实在是太有损他“雷神”的尊严了。

Loki一点都没注意到Thor丰富的心理活动，他吃饱以后觉得有点犯困，也许是昨晚睡得太晚今天又醒得早的缘故，总之他需要补眠。于是在Thor津津有味地吃完今天的食物后Loki把碟子收好放到了门边，把Thor赶到了一旁让它老实地待在透气的箱子里Loki才爬上床去小憩。

那是个平时Loki存放爱物的箱子，就连Helbindi都清楚这个东西对Loki而言有多重要，所以把Thor放在这里头完全确保了在Helbindi进来收盘子的时候不会疑心大作，然后把Thor从他的房间里翻出来。

Loki一边想着自己真是个尽职尽责的主人一边慢慢入了眠。

Thor在窄小的空间里简直伸展不开腿脚，其实如果他真的要离开这个鬼地方还是有很多方法的，但他不想给Loki惹事。比人类更敏感的直觉告诉他，Loki的父亲似乎一直没对Loki放下心来——一个训练有素的年长猎龙人对龙的警觉比Thor想象的要强上许多，Laufey也许会在某一天发现他的存在，更坏的可能是他也许能成功地杀了自己。

Thor从没有对人类产生过恐惧心理，但Laufey是不同的。他知道待在Loki家有多不安全，但是他还是愿意铤而走险。

好在Loki足够聪明，他掩饰得很好，到目前为止都没让他父亲发现一丝破绽。Thor为此感到骄傲极了，所以他忍受了时不时被Loki丢进箱子里的悲惨待遇。

小龙在箱子里叹了口气，虽然这儿光线不足，但是他还是可以看到此刻陪伴他的别的东西——几本古旧的魔法书，一只已经脱了线的布偶——那可能是Loki小时候的玩具，还有一本手札。最后那样东西Thor眼熟得很，似乎是Loki经常携带在身上的笔记，他忍不住把手札推到自己面前，用前爪扒拉开书页，大胆地窥探Loki的秘密。

前面记载着一些对于龙族而言再简单不过的咒语，Thor知道Loki向往这个，作为一个约顿人，他也意外地有天分，这是极少见的，也许以后他们回到阿斯加德，Frigga可以在魔法上给予Loki一些指导。

不知道是不是他的错觉，尽管以前Loki能把咒语背得滚瓜烂熟，施咒所产生的效力却并不强，然而最近Thor亲眼目睹Loki杀死了一只龙，两相对比之下他不得不对此有些讶异。也许是龙身上的魔力激发了Loki一些与生俱来的天赋？他心里有太多的疑问需要回去问Frigga了。

Thor飞快地翻过那些记载咒语的书页，不禁觉得Loki是个认真专注的人，然而正当他这样想的时候，下一瞬他就僵住了……

_“白天喜欢睡觉，夜行动物。”_

_“可自由变化身形，会说龙语但还在学习人类的语言，喜欢吃鱼。”_

_“性格温顺，攻击力强。”_

_“非常愚蠢，脑子比一般龙还不好用。”_

_……_

Thor盯着那一页仔细地看了一会儿才最终确认这几句话的形容对象应该都是他没错。

他心情复杂地坐在箱子底部的魔法书上，第一次觉得通晓约顿语原来有这么大的弊端——不，不是弊端，Thor忍不住继续往下看，后半部分几乎组成了一本Loki对他的印象笔记，让他能清楚Loki心里是怎么看他的，而与此同时Loki对他的了解又并非完全正确，可以说他现在处于占优方吗？

尽管这样安慰着自己，Thor也依然在心中腹诽着——去他的爱吃鱼，去他的喜欢在白天睡觉，去他的不会人类语言，他可是堂堂“雷神”，怎么连这么点语言问题都解决不了！

不过原来Loki天天给他喂鱼是出于这个原因，想到了这点后Thor的心里稍微好受一些——看，Loki还是很关心他的，知道要给予他喜欢的食物，纵然他并不喜欢吃鱼，但Loki心意可贵。

至于那个性格温顺，Thor无奈地笑了笑，这个世界上哪会有生性温顺的龙？他们只是有选择地对待周围的一切而已。

Thor越往下看就越觉得Loki有趣，他甚至能想象出Loki在写“体温很高”的时候是什么样的表情，他总是对外物存着一股嫌弃的心态，但有些又并非真心不喜欢，性格别扭得让开始刚认识他的Thor差点以为他真的对自己不满呢。

人类在纸上记了很多与他相处的细节，有些甚至是Thor自己都遗忘了的事，虽然Loki看事情的角度和Thor心里所想的大相径庭，但是看着他这么乐此不疲地记录，Thor还是觉得很可爱，尤其是看到Loki照着他的模样给他画了一幅画，Thor就开心地想跑到床边去蹭蹭Loki的手心。

但Loki对他的认知实在是有太多错误了，Thor感到很困扰，他不喜欢别的龙对他有误会，当然也不喜欢别的人对他有误会，他思虑再三，最终还是做出了决定。

Loki不是一个不能接受新事物的人，Thor相信他的举动不会太过于唐突。

龙刚念了个咒语摆脱了箱子的束缚想变成人跑到Loki身边，可在这时候人类却突然醒了，他揉着惺忪的睡眼，看着Thor站在面前不禁感到一阵意外。

“你怎么跑出来了，万一刚好Helbindi进来我今晚就有龙肉可以吃了，是吗？”Loki不高兴地看着Thor，他越过龙的身躯看到那个箱子，好像Thor的高度并不能从里面直接蹦出来，Loki有点疑惑。

Thor讪讪地垂下脑袋，他的计划泡汤了……他本来还想躺在Loki身边等他睡醒了发现自己可以变成人，期待着他那种惊讶的反应。而一时之间已经没有一个让他变人的类似契机，实在是太没意思了……

小龙叫了两声，Loki以为那是忏悔的声音，便伸出手去摸摸它的头颅，他让自己暂时无视Thor是怎样没把箱子撞倒就出来了的问题，起身走到那附近企图检查里面的东西是否完好无损，然而他还没离开床几步就听见外头传来了他父亲的呼喊。

“快点进去。”Loki慌张地打开衣柜示意Thor跳进去，但龙显然不喜欢待在这种阴暗的地方，它犹豫了好一会儿，直到Loki又瞪了他一眼，Thor才不甘不愿地进了衣柜。

就在Loki关好衣柜的一瞬间，Laufey已经出现在了房门口。

养龙篇03

“什么事？”Loki镇定地坐在椅子上，对他的不速之客寡淡地说。

Laufey挑挑眉冲Loki招了招手，“看来你在屋子里待久了老实不少，村里最近有几个能干的猎龙人出海时遇到了龙群，却难得全部安然无恙而返，还带回了一头相当大的龙尸，村里人手不够，你过去帮忙一起分一下龙肉。”

Loki嫌恶地说：“不，我对这种事没兴趣。”

“你哥哥才告诉我你如今对龙下得了手，怎么又不敢面对它们的尸体了？”Laufey对Loki的拒绝没有很生气，但他依旧有些意外地挑眉看着他儿子，“还是说你上次屠龙只是为了完成我答应你的交换条件？”

“交换条件？”Loki疑惑地放下手中用来掩饰的书，他想不起来有这么一回事了。

Laufey嗤笑着上前去拍了拍Loki的细胳膊，他嫌弃地叹息道：“当初我让Helbindi教你并且每天都监督你驯龙，你可是十分的不乐意。我说如果你能挖出一颗龙心，作为交换你便自由了。难道你觉得驯龙的事到此为止？我还以为你足够聪明，懂得杀了那只生物后便去把它的心挖出来，还在跳动的龙心可是珍物。那天你听我说完不就立刻跑进森林里去了吗？”

父亲的话音落地，Loki才猛地想起这件事来。没错，这就是他刚开始接近Thor的目的——为了杀死它，挖出它的心。虽然在他们相处的过程中Loki早就不知道把这事忘到了哪儿去，也不能否认他的动机不纯。

“你说完了？”Loki不咸不淡地看他父亲一眼，“这个时候把我放出去你认为我还会回来？”他虚假地透露出他对Laufey的不满。

Laufey冷哼了一声，“你不要命就可以现在出去，不知道有多少龙盘踞在约顿海姆附近，估计它们都已经饥肠辘辘了，呵。”他冰冷的目光落在Loki身上，见自己本来想让Loki出来透透气的好意对方居然不领情便转身出去——但他不会善罢甘休，村里正是缺人手的时候，过两天他就直接让人过来带Loki去屠宰场，身为他的儿子，Loki怎么可以不懂这些基本技能？

Laufey离开时的关门声实在太大，Loki直直被那响声震了一下。他坐在原位若有所思，眼睛盯着地板的纹路有些出神，没注意到身后的柜子悄悄打开，有人慢慢走到了他的身边。

“你当初想要杀我吗，Loki？”

Loki听到这本应只有他一人在的房间里忽然响起人声身上的寒毛不禁立起，心中警铃大作，猛地转过身去做出防备的姿态，却不料看到了……

那是一个与他年纪相当的男人——或许比他更大一点也说不准——他赤裸着身体，因而手臂上健硕的肌肉、线条优美的胸腹和笔直的双腿都一览无余，Loki几乎没有眨眼，将近窒息地看着这突然冒出来的人，他原本运作得好好的大脑猛地停滞，叫他无法思考，也差点忘了呼吸——男人绝对是力量的代表，就连Helbindi都未必会有这样的身材，Loki心想着，目光不禁游移过男人的脸庞。他半长的金发垂在脑后，浓密的眉毛下是一双深蓝色的眼睛，如约顿海一般深沉，他的面容仿佛得到了上帝造物时的恩赐，英俊得让Loki有些嫉妒。而正在他惊得说不出话的时候，男人迈开步子朝他走来，Loki的目光不由得落在了他双腿之间……隐藏在毛发中尚未勃起就已经尺寸可观的男性性征。

操——Loki在心里骂了一句，他的身体不由得向后倾，呼吸在此刻急促起来，因为他和陌生人的距离越来越近，一种莫名的压力笼罩在Loki的心头。腿上放着的书本忽然掉到了地上，发出一声轻响。Loki的本能告诉他，他应该站起身迎上那道目光，可他现在……操，他根本动不了！这是怎么回事。

“回答我的问题，Loki。”

男人又唤了他的名字一次，Loki的指尖微颤，一股力量驱使着他开口如实说道：“最开始是的，但后来我……下不了手。”他刚一说完就恨不得咬断自己的舌头！这话是可以当众说的吗？ Loki在心里暗骂了一句，可因为对上了男人的眼睛，他一点都动弹不得。

这个回答莫名地取悦了男人，他微微一笑俯下身来，忍不住亲吻Loki的额头，似乎很是开心。

他们视线不再碰在一起时，Loki当即找回了之前的理智，他的第一反应不是计较刚才那个古怪的亲吻而是立刻起身拿出匕首抵上陌生人的脖子，为了不让自己去注意对方的一举一动他故意低下头来。而脑子在这时也终于恢复了思考，Loki很快就反应过来这人究竟是谁，毕竟除了它，这个房间里再无别人。

然而现在，它变成了他。

“Thor，你又骗了我一次呢。”Loki冷笑道，他抵着Thor脖子的手微微用力，那锋利的刀刃几乎要在对方的脖子上划出一道血痕。

“你也骗了我，正好我们扯平。”Thor低沉的嗓音从上方飘来。他本以为Loki在他装睡那次起了杀心是出于自卫，没想到人类还和他的父亲有这么个古怪的约定，尽管一般刀刃无法刺穿龙的皮肤，但现在想想仍旧觉得后怕。

“这性质不同。”Loki回敬道，“看来你约顿语说得相当好，当初还装成一只不懂我在说什么的小龙，你倒是聪明，那又怎么会不知道我就是为了要你的心才接近你？看看你，现在还可以变人了，喔，我迫不及待地想知道你还有多少事情瞒着我！”Loki愤怒地低吼，他的手于失控中不小心向上移了些划开了Thor脖颈上的皮肤，他本没有真正要伤了Thor的意思，不禁被这一幕吓了一跳，可还没有一会儿，那道伤痕已经渐渐淡去，痊愈的速度快得令人诧异。

Loki这才知道他的威胁手段一点用都没有，他恼怒地把匕首丢在了地上，尖刀刺到地面发出尖锐的一声。Loki坐到了床边，而Thor也顺势坐在了他原来坐的那把椅子上。

“谁让你坐在那里的？刀枪不入的‘雷神’居然能变成人，这也是你的魔法之一吗？”Loki尖酸地嗤笑道，他适应不了这突如其来的变化——任谁都无法接受自己养在身边的宠物突然以人的形态出现在面前，而他甚至在你所憧憬的领域里做得比你更好。Loki烦躁地理了理头发，他现在对龙族的魔法天赋反感极了。

Thor在Loki的斥责下赶忙站了起来，抛开刚才心头得知真相时窜过的不满，他变成人主要还是想给Loki一个惊喜，可现在人类气坏了，Thor自然也就不敢拿龙族与生俱来的控制力量来对付Loki了，更别提现在对Loki的命令唯唯诺诺了。

Odin在上，他父亲知道了这事一定会骂死他的。

Loki的心情一点都没有因为Thor顺从地起身而有所改善，那健壮的肌体又一次赤裸裸地出现在面前，他认命地叹息着，而后不甘地问：“你为什么没有穿衣服。”

“我们族人都是这样的。”Thor耸耸肩一脸无辜。

“雌龙也是这样的吗？！”Loki反问道，他的目光又一次流连过Thor的身体，终于耳根发红地站起来去衣柜里找了两件稍大的衣服丢给Thor，“你先穿上。”

Thor无奈地点头，如果这样做能让Loki的情绪变好些的话——他没有告诉Loki，其实在他们族群里一般的龙都无法完成身形的变换，而且他们很少在龙山里以人身出现，毕竟那很不方便。Thor背过身去按照Loki往日穿衣服的样子将麻布衣衫一件件地往身上套。Loki因此看到了Thor的背部线条，该死，一只龙凭什么能长成这样——

“变人不是咒法，我的确有两种形态。”Thor回头老实地交代着，“我担心吓到你，所以一直没让你知道，毕竟不是每一只龙都可以这样变换，我没有要欺骗你的意思。”

Loki凝重地对上那双漂亮的蓝眼睛，里面一片诚挚，像海洋一样快让他溺死在其中了。他连忙回神斥责道：“事情已经发生了，多说无用……你今天变成人是为了质问我，让我猜猜，如果你永远都不知道今天这件事，是不是就打算这样隐瞒下去？喔，反正人类的寿命短，总有一天你也要回到龙族的聚居地，别让人知道你们更多的秘密才好不是吗？”

Thor被Loki说得哑口无言，他惊讶地看着青年能说会道的嘴恨不得现在就上前去把它封住，“等等——我没有想那么多，形态变换的确是龙族的秘密，我不可能在刚认识你的时候就把秘密全部告诉你，因为对于你们人来说我们是异类。换做你是我，你会怎么做呢，Loki？”

“这个假设一点意义都没有。”Loki觉得此前他一直被一只龙耍得团团转实在太可笑了，“你无所不能不是吗——反正又不是你把一个‘人’当成动物……而且我也没把你当成异类……”

Thor好像理解Loki了。人面对动物的时候总与他平时面对他人的面目有些不同，Loki难道是觉得之前那样对自己现在回想起来很羞耻？可他也的确没做什么啊，不就是普通的相处……这样也会让Loki感到不好意思吗？

“嘿，Loki，我没觉得你有任何做得不妥的地方。”Thor哭笑不得地解释，“你很可爱，对我也很好，我很喜欢你，于是现在我把我的秘密悉数展现在了你面前，起初的隐瞒并非我的本意，如果你实在介意，我向你道歉——还有什么不对的吗？”

根本没有什么是正确的。要不是因为再锋利的匕首都伤不了Thor，Loki现在早就捅死他了——

“哇哦，好像说得之前每个晚上睡在我身边的是只龙而不是个人一样。”Loki冷笑了一声，面对Thor抽了抽嘴角。现在想起Thor要求睡在他身边这事，Loki真是越来越觉得不对劲……

Thor摸着头发勾起嘴角，两个人就此陷入了一种无言的沉默中。

“你不习惯我这个样子？”Thor看着Loki一直有意盯着别的地方，不禁怀疑是不是自己长得太奇怪了，他低头看了看自己穿着Loki递来的衣服的模样，好像也没那么糟糕呀。

“我有一天能变成一只龙你会不会觉得很奇怪。”

“不会。”

“……我怎么会问你这种问题。”Loki使劲翻了个白眼觉得自己都要被气晕了，这就是沟通障碍吗？

Thor见Loki好像没有开始时那么排斥了便高兴地坐到了他身边哄骗道：“其实什么都没有改变，我还是Thor，而你是Loki。”

“感谢你把约顿语说得这么顺溜。”Loki把脸埋进了自己手中，他的太阳穴突突地跳，似乎下一秒他就要爆炸了，“话先说在前面，你绝对不能在别人面前这样变换，不然你就麻烦大了。”

Thor点点头。他顺势抬眼，看到Loki的发梢翘起便伸出手帮他抚平，又把Loki垂下来的发别到他的耳后。利索而自然地完成了一系列动作后，Thor这才觉得Loki又恢复了整齐的常态。

只可惜他不知道Loki此刻心中想的是什么——人类无可奈何地扶额，觉得自己得重新定义一下他和Thor之间的关系。

养龙篇04

在到阿斯加德之前，得先穿越约顿海，在它东北角的日光乍现之处向南前行，穿过缭绕的云雾，然后会看到覆盖着一片绿色的山峦群，每座高山上都有数不清的岩洞，里面住着形态各异的龙——这就是Thor长期生活的地方。

“我敢打赌，最迟三天，Thor一定会回来。”一只通体金色、体型中等的龙盘踞在洞口张望着天空，转回身冲他的同伴们用龙语说道，“等到Odin发出‘众神之怒’，他想不回来都得回来。”

“用不了那么久，我猜今天Odin就会发脾气。”柔和但不失英武的女声从洞外传来，引得洞里的几只龙纷纷将脑袋探出洞口，他们看到了一个身披暗色斗篷的女子，她慢慢走到了金色的龙身边问道，“Fandral，你不是一直在计数吗？今天是第几天了？”

被唤作Fandral的龙思考了一下爽快地回道：“差不多六七十天了。哇，我还是第一次这么久没见过Thor了，不知道他过得好不好。Sif，你不是一向和Thor关系不错，怎么这次没跟着他一起去约顿海姆？”

Sif耸了耸肩干脆坐在了Fandral身边的石头上，“为什么要跟他一起去，我不喜欢外面，阿斯加德这么大我还没都走遍呢。而且谁不知道Thor走得突然，不过每年他都会定期出去一趟，只是今年离开得特别久。”

“久到他父亲都不耐烦了。”Fandral窃笑着补充道，冲天空喷了一束火焰，“Hogun，你说Thor在人类的地盘上待那么久会不会遭遇了什么？我记得约顿海姆可是一个世代以猎龙为生的部落。”

Hogun是一只长着黑色鳞片、体型稍小、却浑身透着杀意的龙，他低沉着嗓子开口：“没有听见雷声就证明他很安全。Thor比我们都要厉害，Fandral你想太多了。不过他并不喜欢在人群里流连太久……”

“哈，他肯定是爱上了哪个小姑娘。”洞穴深处伏着一只棕褐色的、看起来年纪最长的龙，他名为Volstagg，也是Thor在阿斯加德最要好的朋友之一。他的周围枕着舒适的绒布，看起来似乎刚睡醒，可其实他一直都在旁听这几只龙的对话，“人和龙的爱情，多么浪漫不是吗？Sif，你怎么没事也变成人的样子，看来你最近也想出去转转？”

龙群里唯一的女性忍不住翻了个白眼，无奈地说：“你的想象力真是太丰富了。”

他们的对话进行到一半，忽然阿斯加德的天空暗了几分，原本吹拂着的微风忽然静止，所有龙都感觉到了一股威压的降临，Sif在此刻也化了龙形与Fandral一同伏在地上，迎接在他们上空停驻的龙王——Thor父亲Odin的到来。

“你们知不知道Thor的行踪？”年长的龙王声音里含着几分不悦。Odin知道这几位都是他儿子的好朋友，所以才来询问他们Thor的下落，毕竟消失了几十天没有一丝消息，作为父亲他不得不担心。

然而Sif等人也不知道Thor究竟去了哪里，只能连连否认。

Odin失望地叹了口气，然后飞向了高空。

没隔几秒，就听得云层上传来一声低吼，一阵阵地在天地间扩散开来，山谷里充斥着震耳欲聋的回响，令所有听见此声的龙都不寒而栗。那声音响了足足有一会儿，然后天色才恢复了刚才的明媚，不再有压迫感笼罩在阿斯加德的上空。

Sif又变回了人形的模样吐了吐舌头悻悻地说：“刚才吓了我一跳，‘众神之父’怎么会突然出现？”

还在“众神之怒”的叫声里没有回神的Volstagg呆愣地说：“我只知道，我们马上就可以见到Thor了。”

<<<

约顿海姆下了一场雨，人在阴雨天里总是忍不住昏沉，即使是Loki也不例外。

Thor正匍匐在他脚底睡着，Loki神色复杂地看了“雷神”一眼，这家伙倒是睡安稳，雷打不动，不过看他眉头比平常皱得紧，Loki不禁好奇Thor是不是做了什么噩梦。

前提是如果龙也会做梦的话——不过既然他能变成人，能做梦也不奇怪吧，Loki在心里想着。他还是比较习惯看到Thor龙形的模样，尽管他化人的时候英俊极了，Loki也暂时还不太能接受……可惜事实摆在那里，他不接受不代表那就不存在，最初的愤怒与吃惊在后来变成了一根小小的刺，它扎在Loki的心里，不痛不痒，又叫人无法忘怀。

他是个擅长思考的人，在Thor不知道的地方Loki暗暗回想过无数次在他身上发生的所有事情，从起初误打误撞被Thor带回他的住所，到现在一人一龙共处一室，事情的发展超出他的预计。Loki意识到Thor说的没有错，如果换做他是龙而Thor是人，他也不会在最初就交托一切，然而他依旧无法忍受过去自己在Thor面前的狼狈。

有些事情就如他一直知道的道理那样，他清楚、他明白，可他却没法照做，于是他做不到原谅，也无法心平气和。

天空突然响过一道闷雷，Thor猛地从地上坐起，Loki被这突如其来的反应弄得莫名其妙，他看着Thor的蓝眼睛由混沌逐渐恢复为以往的明亮。Thor直起身子发出了一声惬意的呼噜，外面的雨突然停了，太阳从云层后面探头，天空又是一片深蓝，如同Thor的眼睛那般。

“等等……这场雨不会跟你有关吧。”Loki疑惑地开口，不可置信地看着Thor。

小龙歪了歪脑袋，不知道要怎么回答Loki的问题，而他一时没有开口竟被人类误会是他在装不会说话。Loki的脸色不禁一黑斥责道：“你以为在我知道你其实会说话还能变成人以后再装作听不懂我的话有意义吗？”

“Loki你误会了。”Thor哭笑不得地说，“我只是在想我要怎么回答你而已。呃，你不是知道我是‘雷神’吗？”

Loki听到他小心翼翼地开口这么说有些惊讶。好吧，人人都称呼Thor为“雷神”，Loki以前以为是因为Thor能在某种程度上驾驭雷电才因此得名，没想到他的能力不止于此，远比传闻中要厉害得多，Loki不禁有些防备，觉得自己在与他的相处中已然落了下风。

这是Loki所不喜欢的。

“我可不知道龙能操控天气。”Loki冷哼了一声，他对龙的世界可谓是一无所知，这样的认知空白让他产生了不愉快的情绪。

Thor无奈地低鸣，其实他只是能影响天气而已，没Loki说得那么神乎其神。

Loki知道他母亲生前是个爱看书的人，而且似乎尤其对龙的世界有兴趣，不然他也不会与Laufey在对待龙的问题上有这么大的分歧……喔，话说回来他现在倒是很想杀了Thor，在这件事情上他好像又能理解他父亲猎龙时候的心情了。愚蠢的“雷神”，呵……

Loki在房间里翻箱倒柜起来，果不其然他在母亲的藏书里找到了龙族的介绍书目，这动作吸引了Thor，对方凑到Loki身边，好奇他在看些什么。不过还没翻几页，Loki就觉得上头的记录与他了解的相去甚远，又不悦地把书塞回了箱子里。

“你怎么不看了？”

“……书里说，龙是非群居动物，而你说你来自阿斯加德族群，这明显是相悖的两种理论。”Loki懒懒地抬眼回答Thor的问题。

Thor忍不住笑起来，他在一刹那间变成了人倏地把坐在地上的Loki压在了身下，好似以前那样与他玩闹道：“想知道龙的事情你为什么不问我，这样不是更直接吗？”

被一个六英尺有余的男人明目张胆地压制住Loki的心情在一瞬间恶劣到了极点，何况这个男人还是他现在的心结所在。他当即伸腿踹了Thor一脚，可龙的反应远比他快得多，Thor粗壮的小腿压上了Loki的腿腹，手牵制住Loki企图打上来的拳头，摁着手肘稍稍旋转了个角度叫Loki动弹不得，他早知道Loki的情绪会爆发，毕竟这么小心眼的人不可能在意识到自己被骗了以后还毫无反应，但他明显低估了Loki，人类冷笑了一声，空着的另一只手迅速揍上了Thor的脸颊，后者吃痛地哀号，反射性地收回手来抚上自己的颧骨，就在这时Loki挣开了Thor的钳制，一双修长有力的腿钳住Thor的下身，又狠狠地揍了Thor的腹部一拳——接二连三地挨揍可是“雷神”从来没有遭遇过的事。

Thor也恼怒起来，他挤进Loki的双腿之间，不顾对方是否会痛便狠狠地压住了他的腿骨，Loki嘶了一声抓着Thor手臂的手指倏地收紧，在Thor身上烙下几道划痕，这场争斗并没有停止，Thor顾忌着不能伤到Loki于是下手还知道不能太重，可Loki就像小疯子一样只要找到机会就要往Thor身上招呼两拳，何况Thor没穿衣服，便更有利于Loki下手。

Thor为了控制Loki不得不彻底地把全身的重量都压在了对方身上， Loki终于打到不能打了停手，愤恨地发出叫声，就差没往Thor的颈动脉上咬上一口。Thor又是恼怒又是无奈，也不知道说什么才好，因为他心里知道得让Loki出了这口气，否则他俩就会一直这么古怪下去。

Loki的胸膛止不住地起伏，他的手腕被Thor压在了上方，下身能动的部分也都被Thor完全地压住，他恼恨地瞪了对方一眼，忍不住挣扎想要摆脱，可磨蹭了一会儿无果，他认命地骂了一句后慢慢冷静下来。

这时他意识到有哪里是不对劲的了……他的下身正被……

“操，滚开，Thor！”Loki的眼睛都红了，他愤怒地咒骂，觉得自己被冒犯了，该死的，他们怎么会——Thor怎么敢——那个粗大的家伙就抵在他的臀缝位置，Loki这下是彻底清醒了，这他妈的怎么会演变成这样！？

Thor认识到Loki是在指什么的时候脸上也飘过了一抹尴尬，“你保证你不再动手我再放开你，Loki你下手真的是……”

“滚开！”Loki顾不得现在家里是否还有别人，他觉得自己狼狈极了，被另一个浑身赤裸的男人压在地上，而对方超乎常人的老二还正暧昧地磨蹭着他的，这究竟是什么情况？这是一个斗殴过后应该有的画面吗？

在Thor闪身的一瞬间Loki弹坐起来冷冷地瞪他，Thor无奈地刚想要开口解释什么，却听见天空中响起一个特别至极的声音……

Loki冷峻的面容在对上Thor一瞬的呆愣时稍稍缓和，那声音太古怪了，Loki从没听过天上有这种动静，而且Thor的神色也太不对了。

“我来不及解释太多，Loki，我的确还有一件事没告诉你，你能猜到是什么最好，猜不出来也没关系，我必须得先离开了，关于之前的所有事……我很抱歉。”

还没等Loki反应过来，自己房间的窗户就猛地被一股怪力打开，Thor突然化龙飞了出去，也不怕引起旁人注意，Loki下意识地想往前走一步，却又想起Thor刚才的所作所为——

Thor怎么敢一走了之！Loki愤怒地想，他又一次被愚弄了，来去自如的龙族呵，Thor最好不要再回来，不然他一定会——一定会再打他一顿泄愤。该死的，他怎么可能知道Thor还想说什么，一无所知的人从来都是他！

养龙篇05

Thor此前从没听过龙王的吼叫声，他意识到这是发怒的Odin在召他回阿斯加德的声音，尽管心里留恋不舍，也不得不撇下约顿海姆的一切暂时离开。飞翔在云层上，迎面袭来的风带着难得的冷意，Thor觉得他的角都快冻僵了，直到看见阿斯加德山群上的绿荫才好受了些。

他不断靠近地面，在看到自己熟悉的龙时发出一声快乐的低鸣，Thor一贯是阿斯加德的宠儿，大家都喜欢与他亲近，何况是阔别已久的再会——Thor不出意外地看到了他的伙伴Fandral，那家伙正向他飞过来，看样子似乎有话要说。

“你完了。”Fandral张口就来了这么一句，“我从没见过Odin把‘众神之怒’用在抓儿子回家的情况上，我敢保证他这次会好好罚你一顿，如果又被关到了黑石礁那边去，可别找我给你送吃的，这次我不会同情你了。你居然出去了那么久，有什么好玩的都不通知我。”

Thor忍不住翻了个白眼，他觉得Fandral这口气实在太酸了，“别闹，兄弟，我又不是故意逗留的。开始我误食了一种草药，每天都在沉睡……”

“停——我对你的借口并不感兴趣。”Fandral陪着Thor一起往Odin家的洞穴飞去，龙王居住的地方自然与众不同，即使他们在高空也很容易辨认，“我们一致认为你是看上了某个人类，虽然我也喜欢人类的姑娘们，多么热情大方不是吗？但是我想龙王对此会持反对意见。”

因为Fandral说中了他的心事，虽然现在的样子看不出，但Thor的确脸红了，而且他喜欢的人从性别上来说不巧还是同性，他只好尴尬地默认。Fandral可是个鬼灵精，他轻易发现了Thor的异样，不禁扇着翅膀停止前进，惊叫了一声，“你不会真的——？喔，我的天，这桥段如此似曾相识，就像人类的童话故事一样，你刚好也算是个王子，我没说错吧。”

“Fandral，你闭嘴吧。我都不知道你究竟在外面学了什么，一年里你究竟是人身的时间多还是龙形的时间多？”Thor低骂着让他的好友噤声，头疼地降落在自家门口的岩石上，凝视着停在半空中的Fandral，尽管他们刚才还在开玩笑，但是真正到了此刻，Fandral的眼睛里也染上了几分严肃，他担忧地望向Thor，直到一方消失在了狭长的石道中。

Thor祈祷他遇到的第一个亲人可以不是他父亲。漆黑的石洞忽然亮起光芒，他听见脚步声越来越近，心几乎跳到了嗓子眼——

“Thor！”是Frigga。

“母亲！”Thor高兴地凑到了转角处，他的母亲是一只体型相对娇小、通身金色、右后足上点缀着一圈银饰的雌龙，他们亲热地蹭了蹭脖颈，在成年后Thor已经很久没做过这动作了。Frigga没有Thor高大，所以只能倚在儿子的身边表示思念，她当然知道Thor的来意，便善解人意地陪他一起去见Odin。

喔，要是没有她，这对父子估计还没谈一会儿就会吵起来。她可是阿斯加德最厉害的魔法师，要是出事了，没准她还能及时把Thor送走呢。

“呃，父亲为什么那么生气？”Thor吞吞吐吐地问，他感觉到了金子的气息，应该离Odin不远了。

龙族对囤积与看守宝物有着深深的执念，这条甬道通往一个宽敞的地穴，里面堆满了阿斯加德的宝物，是Odin多年的珍藏。

“你太久没回来，他很担心你。”Frigga温和地答道。她敏锐地感觉到Thor与以往有些不同，他看起来并没有要停留很久的意思，“你还要离开去哪里呢？”

Thor微微停滞，翅膀低垂下来尴尬地说：“我本来打算在约顿海姆多逗留一段时间的。”

“喔？Fandral向来喜欢跟人类相处，但以往你就算离开阿斯加德也只是在约顿海附近逗留一段时间就会返回，不会去主动与人结识，何况约顿海姆闻名于世代猎龙。孩子，我想你不只是逗留那么简单吧。”Frigga微笑着，抬头对上Thor的目光。

“母亲，我认为您也会喜欢他的。”Thor低了低头，对自己母亲说出这种话，他感到有些不好意思，“他特别极了，我第一天见到他的时候以为他会和以往遇到的那些猎龙人一样企图捕杀我，但是他没有，我觉得他很有趣，机缘巧合下把他抓回了两次。我们相处了一段时间，他对龙的态度很不一样，而且信守了我们之间的约定……”他语无伦次地表达着，但依然能让Frigga感受到他的欢欣。

“好啦，看来你非常喜欢他。尽管，不是‘她’。”Frigga无奈地笑笑，及时打断了自己儿子洋洋洒洒的溢美之词，他还没这样夸过自己的母亲呢！她补充道：“快进去吧，我就在外头，你父亲等了你很久……我很期待，有一天你能带那个孩子来阿斯加德。”

Frigga停住了脚步，目送着Thor慢慢地飞进了Odin的地穴中。

<<<

Loki无比感谢自己天生喜静，之前被Laufey锁在屋子里他急切地想出去是因为担心Thor会来村子里找他，现在他没有这种顾虑了，不用去驯龙场、乖乖待在家里的生活分外合他心意，每天看书也能很好地消磨时光——如果Laufey可以保持现状，不要来打扰他就好了。

父子俩一前一后地走在约顿村的小路上，Loki神色淡漠，使得每一个跟首领打招呼的过路人都在看到他后讪讪地离开，不敢多说一句。Loki不太在意别人对他的想法，就一直保持着那样的表情。

Laufey在聚集的人群前停了下来，人们在干活之余看见他的到来，都颇为默契地让出一条通道，又各自忙活自己的事去，Loki看到女人们正在用龙皮缝制冬衣，男人们则围成一圈似乎在将龙骨打磨成各种器皿，他跟着父亲的脚步上前去帮忙，得到了分配任务后便自顾自地在一旁做了起来。

若换了往常Loki不一定会如此乖巧地听从他人的吩咐，但现时现地他有些恍惚，Laufey说什么他就照做了。摸着手中坚硬的龙骨，Loki拿起石头开始了工序。他一边将骨头的凸起处磨平，一边思考今晚回去应该做些什么，是的，最近他总在考虑这个问题——他都快把家里的书看完了。虽然Laufey不像以往那样对他严加看管，不过他不想外出，便只能待在家里。

太阳逐渐升到了中天，Loki抹了一把脸上的汗，觉得里衣都被浸湿了。他有些烦躁，把手中的石器扔下，抬头环视左右，发觉Laufey不知道什么时候已经离开了。Loki松了口气，刚好一旁有妇女递给他鲜甜的汤汁，他便接过碗来小口啜饮。

午休时分大家都坐在石头上闲聊，Loki对他们的话题不太感兴趣，一时间就有些难以融入，他喝完汤后把碗放回篮子里道了声谢，便低垂着脑袋闭眼假寐起来。

“……他是谁？我从来没在村子里见过他。”

“瞧那个长相，我还没见过这么英俊的人呢！说不定是外村的？”

“哎，约顿附近哪还有什么村庄？不过这样貌还真不像是约顿人呢……”

Loki敏锐地察觉到自己上方投下了一道阴影，他睁开眼，瞳孔因为吃惊而放大——

他怎么也不会想到Thor会以这样的方式回来，他穿着人类的衣装，即使有些不合身，也没有折损他英俊的外貌一分。Loki的喉头微动，终于意识到刚才周围女人们窃窃私语的对象是谁，他像被烫到了尾巴的小动物似的跳起来，握住Thor的手臂压低声音问道：“你怎么会在这里？你不是离开了吗？”

“你要我先回答哪个问题？”Thor哭笑不得，他还以为这样的现身方式会让Loki感到惊喜，没想到Loki的反应居然是慌乱。

Loki微微张望，几乎所有妇女的目光都落在Thor身上，他又一次为这身好皮相是如此的引人瞩目感到无奈，Thor不能久留，Loki隐隐感到不安，顾不了许多，他抓着Thor的手腕就往人少的地方走，此刻那只蠢龙倒是很识相地没有多问一句引起更多人的注意，Loki松了口气，小跑一阵到了幽静的树丛间才甩开了Thor的手。

他冷了脸色看着Thor，又想起几天前Thor做的事情，一股又羞又恼的情绪再度在他的心头蔓延，“你现在可以回答我的问题了。”

“我本来就不打算离开，上次实在是事出有因。”Thor赶忙解释起来生怕引起Loki更多的误会，“那天你也听到了天空中的声响，是我父亲在召唤我回去——阿斯加德龙族没有谁能抵抗那种召唤，所以我只能匆匆向你告别。来回花了一定的时日，对此我很抱歉。”

Thor的解释有理有据，Loki便放下了这个问题，他打量了一眼Thor身上的衣装问道：“所以你其实是能变出衣服的不是吗？”他想起之前Thor赤裸的模样难免又觉得这是一次欺骗，Loki知道自己被耍得团团转有多么可笑，他反复告诉自己得狠下心来不再管Thor，即使他被村里人猎杀了也不关他的事。

“Loki我没骗你——”Thor赶忙拦住Loki，他不好意思地摸摸鼻子坦诚地说，“这是我母亲新教给我的咒语……她说我以前那样可能会让人感到不舒服。”

“你母亲可真明事理。”Thor的解释并不能让Loki消气，他愤愤地说，“我应该亲自去感谢她对你的教导，不是吗？她怎么没有多告诉你些关于人的事情？”

她倒是愿意，但是我想快点回来。Thor在心中腹诽，他松开抓住Loki衣袖的手，认真地说：“我知道你对我之前的隐瞒或者你以为的欺骗有诸多不满，但那并不出于恶意。我向你保证，以后你问我什么我都会如实回答，希望你能忘记我们之间的不愉快。”

Loki沉默了，Thor这样请求他的原谅超乎了他的想象，本来这就不属于能上升到记恨层面的事情，而且不能否认的是，Thor回来以后，虽然只是短短时间，Loki却依旧感到了安定，不用再担心他发生了什么意外……

“Loki？你在那里干什么？”

隐秘的树丛忽然被人拨开，Laufey的脸出现在身后，他惊讶地看着Loki与一个陌生人待在一处。Laufey从来没有见过这家伙，他绝对不可能是村子里的人。年长者疑惑地注视着这一幕，直到Loki转过身向前一步，一脸的戒备，Laufey很快就猜到——他有事情瞒着我。

“父亲。”Loki低低地叫了声，把Thor往后推了一把。

“他是谁？”Laufey嘲讽地看了Thor一眼，“你的朋友？Loki，你从小……”

“对，他是我的朋友。”Loki飞速思考着，坚定地看向Laufey，眼睛里不带一丝旁人说谎时的恐慌，但熟悉他的人反而知道这是他撒谎的表现。父亲靠得越来越近，Loki生怕他瞧出Thor有什么不对劲来。

Thor感觉到空气中两父子剑拔弩张的气氛，他没有说话，目光一直落在Loki的后背，如果Laufey进一步追问，那么他会……

Laufey低沉地追问：“我从没见过这孩子，他不是约顿人是吗，他来自哪里？你们什么时候成的朋友？我没记错的话，Loki你在家待了好一段时间了，不是吗？年轻人，你住在哪里……”

一个个接连不断的问题向他们抛来，之前Loki心里的不满此刻早已被不安占据，他攥紧的手心微微发汗，Laufey似乎看出了不对劲，他是首领，如果他认定Thor是入侵者，那他完全可以令人把Thor抓起来……要怎么解释才好？Loki陷入了两难。

“Loki，你的朋友不回答一下我的问题……Loki？！”

在Loki反应过来之前他直直跌入了一个诡异的时空隧道，最后只听见Laufey的叫骂。他的手腕被Thor紧紧握住，再度回神的时候四周是一片黝黑的石壁——

“Thor，你怎么敢用移动咒！”Loki怒骂道，觉得自己再也没法向他的父亲解释清楚这件事的来龙去脉了。

养龙篇06

石洞里残存的柴堆被点燃，在火光的照耀下Loki才发现这里是Thor的洞穴。他跌坐在干草堆上，半个身躯与Thor的交叠，这姿势使他格外尴尬，意识到这点Loki立刻起身，但那双绿眼始终死死盯着Thor，像要用这目光在他身上烧出个洞似的。

“你无法应付你父亲的追问……”

“那你就可以用这种方法帮我回答他吗？”Loki咆哮着打断了Thor的解释，“Thor你知不知道这会给我带来多大的麻烦？你以为他不会想到你是只龙？没有哪个人类会什么移动咒，谁知道这世上是不是真的有巫师的存在——”

“他们的确存在。”Thor先认真地回答了Loki的问题，看到对方狠狠地翻了个白眼后连忙出言安慰，“Loki，如果你是担心猎龙人与龙的纠葛发生在我们身上，我想你不用太过烦扰，我不会伤害你父亲，也不会让自己受到伤害……”

Loki觉得自己真是难以跟Thor沟通，他气得全身血液都往脑子上冲，忍不住头疼地骂道：“我并不在意是他杀了你还是你杀了他，还要回那个家的人是我，到时候我要怎么跟Laufey解释这一切，难道说你是我的魔法伙伴？见鬼的Thor你以为这样就能打发他了吗？”

人类的胸膛因气愤而上下起伏，他苍白的脸颊染上了一抹红色。也许是从没见过Loki这样的神情，Thor一时内疚更甚，他很抱歉地说：“你父亲未必知道龙也有人形，说我是个巫师也不是不可以，如果这样会让你觉得好受一些的话。你想向他解释吗？我可以现在送你回去。”

Loki的身体剧烈地颤抖起来，他咬着下唇走到Thor面前把他拽起来然后猛地推到石壁上，揪着对方衣服的指节因用力过度而发白，Loki低低地问：“你是不是以为你们是无所不能的？我在你面前就像个丑角，只能根据你的行动做出自己的选择。真可笑，我为什么要向我父亲解释你到底是谁？你是龙或者是别的任何一种生物与我何干。也许在你看来我以前的一言一行都很滑稽不是吗？”

“我从来没有这么想过。”Thor眉头紧皱，他抓住Loki的手，脸上依稀出现了怒容，他可以容忍Loki的脾气或者Loki的误会，但惟独不能容忍Loki这样否定他，“我离开又回来不是没有理由的。”

“喔？我不觉得我们还有什么可谈的。”Loki冷淡地笑，向后退了一步甩开Thor，“我要回去了，Thor，我得承认我的确和龙形的你相处得很愉快，但现在不一样了。”

Thor的怒气完全被Loki点燃了，他得给自己争得解释时间，在人类转身的刹那他迈步走上前一把抓住Loki的手，把正在闹脾气的青年调转个方向，“我还有一件事没告诉你。”话音落地时绿眼睛里闪过一丝恼怒，Thor冷哼一声再也不管不顾了，他狠狠地俯下身咬住Loki的嘴唇，就像是发泄一般把唇瓣吮得红肿，Loki反抗得厉害，没被桎梏的手脚又踢又打，在Thor撬开他牙关的一瞬间就要咬下去，Thor失去了耐性，用了他与生俱来的威压，使得挣扎到一半的Loki停住了动作，只能乖乖地软在他的怀里让他亲个遍——好吧，Thor知道，这下Loki会气疯了的。

“你在干什么！”Loki依靠他最后一丝理智把Thor推开，用手抹过嘴唇，他嫌恶地瞪着Thor，冲上去就是一个勾拳。

Thor没有回避，但他也只忍让了Loki一次就跟对方扭打在一块，他们俩像两只愤怒的野兽一样恨不得用牙齿咬下对方身上的皮肉——Loki是恼羞成怒，而Thor是被误解过深。Loki的膝盖猛击Thor的胸口，他尖锐的指甲在Thor的手臂上抓出划痕，口里骂着Thor从没听过的一些词语，Thor尽量避开Loki的攻击，就像他们上次打架那样，他并不想伤了Loki，而且他的确有做得不对的地方——但Loki也不是完全正确！Thor不甘心地想，手肘正好被Loki暴力地扭出了奇怪的角度，他不可遏制地发出一声痛呼。

Loki因为斗殴身上出了一层薄汗，他喘息着仍不解气，反正Thor总有能耐抵抗住进攻，他便更肆无忌惮起来，基本上是往死了去打眼前这个让他爱恨交织的家伙。在这一过程中两人的衣服因为动作太大而裂开，Loki隐隐预感事情会像上次那样演变，但他现在心里装满了火焰，不用来烧死别人就会烧死他自己，他眼睛发红地抓着Thor，不允许对方离开这场争斗。

手不知道是什么时候被Thor控制，他一气之下张嘴便咬上了对方的颈动脉——他从来就是个疯子。

Loki的尖牙没刺入多深，Thor倒吸了口气，感觉那儿应该只留下个血痕。那双往日清澈的绿眼睛里如今有太多Thor读不懂的情绪——他也不想读懂，反正揣测Loki心意的下场总是免不了惹他生气，那还不如用他的办法来解决问题！

“我不明白，同样是我对于你来说为什么差别那么大。”Thor头疼地压住Loki的身躯无视了对方的叫骂后问道。

Loki喘息了一会儿，“你以为宠物和男人是一种东西吗？！该死的，你的宠物会对你说喜欢、会满脸的浓情蜜意？最重要的是，他不会想操你。”他的脸胀得通红，根本不知道自己口不择言说了什么。

“你知道？”Thor有些惊讶，“不过为什么是你把我当成宠物——”

“难不成我是你的宠物？”Loki低叫了一声，古怪地讥笑道，“瞧瞧，我倒是低估你了！Thor，你还真敢……唔……”

Loki的嘴巴又一次被Thor封上，经过一场激烈地打斗他已经几乎无力，再加上与Thor接吻时耗光了他仅存的气力，所以直到他的衣服被解开，Loki都还是浑浑噩噩的状态。

“Thor，Thor……该死的，你给我停下来。”Loki想要推开那个伏在他胸前啃噬的头颅，那个前端微分、带有龙舌特征的软物扫着他的乳头，Loki从没被人这样对待过，他一低头就看到Thor脖子上自己咬出来的伤口，当即清醒过来又是一阵挣扎，“你根本不知道这是在干什么——”

“我当然知道。”Thor舔得Loki的胸膛水亮，以压倒性的力气把对方按在自己身下，无比肯定地说，“Loki，至少你得知道一件事——我比我看起来应有的年纪要大得多。”

操，他难道在被一个老头子上吗？Loki恨恨地腹诽，推拒着Thor的肩头就要起身，可下身猝不及防地伸进了一只灵活的手，Loki差点弹起来，觉得自己在Thor面前已经毫无秘密可言。

“你是在说你自己是个年过半百的老人？啊……”Loki嗤笑到一半，性器忽然被Thor握在了手中，那滚烫的大掌包裹着男人最脆弱的部位开始缓慢摩擦，即使十分不喜欢自己现在的处境，身体却还是如实做出了反应，他勃起了——

Thor知道怎么做才能让Loki最快丢盔弃甲，他摩擦着顶端，直至那滴出黏腻的液体，沾湿他的手指，他勾起一个笑容，将浊液一一涂抹在柱身上，看到Loki颤抖着受制于人的模样不禁觉得十分可爱，对方虽然恼怒地瞪他，却因为力气悬殊根本逃不出他的压制，或许Loki没想过要逃——他把顶端到根部都好好照顾了一遍，Loki的呼吸里逐渐夹杂着喘息，他无力地躺在地上，一波波快感侵蚀着他的大脑，舒服得让他几乎要叫出声来，每一次Thor粗糙的指腹磨蹭过铃口Loki都会弓起腰身颤抖。在迷惘中沦陷了一会儿，他忽然感觉到下身贴上了一个与他长度相当却更为粗壮的家伙，他斜眼看去，不禁被两根紫红色的肉柱贴在一起的样子激得眼角发红， Loki感到了窒息，而Thor此刻的神情更让他移不开眼，那英俊的脸上满是对他的欲念与渴求，看得Loki脸颊都快烧起来——Thor就像在用他的身体自渎……

“Loki……Loki……”Thor低叫着他的名字，加快了手中的速度，在睁眼看到Loki眼角含着褪不去的情欲，薄唇微张的模样瞬间射了出来，那腥白的浊液喷洒而出，打湿了Loki的耻毛，对方被高潮后的Thor烫得一下子就泄了，咬着下唇不肯吐露一声，可那还在哆嗦的柱体却将他的主人出卖得十分彻底。

Thor俯下身去在Loki的锁骨上落下吻痕，他知道这家伙还在天人交战，也不打算开口打扰他，只是那细细绵绵的亲吻在Loki看来是最大的打扰，他愤恨地叫了一声，可还在痉挛的双手根本推不开Thor，只能眼睁睁地看着自己身上被吮出一个又一个的红痕。

他不应该把“雷神”当成宠物养了那么久，Loki后悔了，现在的Thor哪是当初那只可爱的小龙？而且最可恨的是，Thor以为他是因为被压制了所以不能反抗，但是Loki知道，那不过是他给自己找的一个借口。

“我要回去。”Loki冷淡地说。

等旖旎的气氛淡去之后Thor帮他重新穿上了衣服，像他们以前那样把Loki抱在怀里侧躺着说：“我知道，但现在你需要休息，放心吧，你父亲不会找到这儿来……刚才的事……如果你厌恶……”

他没有再说下去。

Thor总是凭着自己的心意行事，他是阿斯加德王子，从小到大都很惹人喜欢。然而在他遇到Loki以后，他开始思考自己的所作所为是否能讨这位人类的欢心，连他自己都不明白，为什么会因为那么小的一个举动就喜欢上这个人类？为什么会念念不忘执着至此？而当以为自己了解Loki的时候，他的行为却一次次地惹怒对方。而刚刚Loki才怒火中烧，他就半强迫了他。

这样的行为完全可以让Loki断绝这份关系，Thor知道自己已经踩到了他的底线，他不敢把话说死，生怕Loki气头上来干脆直接离开。

身边传来了浅浅的呼吸声，大约是高潮过后的疲倦使他很快入睡了，Thor心情复杂，搂着对方的手不知是松开还是收紧，但最后还是听从自己的心意把Loki按在了胸膛上。

<<<

之后Loki在山洞里又待了几天，为了避免尴尬Thor变回了龙形，Loki觉得那是多此一举，毕竟现在在他心里龙形人身已经毫无区别了。

Thor总是待在角落里。对此Loki心里有些不是滋味。他把身子伏得很低，老用那双蓝眼睛偷窥着人类，里面没有一丝笑意。

Loki在等Thor提出离开，他第一次不想做主动方，被动等待着对方给他选择的时机到来。但他仍不敢逗留太久，到了第三天两个人还是没有交流只言片语，Loki又恨又无奈，干脆自己走出了洞穴往家的方向赶。

他知道Thor跟在身后，于夜幕的笼罩中Loki悄悄回到了约顿海姆。此时夜深，大多数人已经歇息，Loki来到他家的后门，轻松爬过栅栏跳进庭院里，终于舍得转身看了Thor一眼。

改变体型的龙停在半空中与他对望，长时间的无交集让他们不得不继续着这种无言，Loki的喉头微动，想说些什么——真好笑，等会儿天亮了他还得面对Laufey的刁难，居然会有心情停驻在这儿。

Loki咬着下唇在心里骂自己无用，他抬头看着Thor的翅膀，对方似乎也有话想告诉他……

“Thor！”

“Loki！你给我进屋去，我等会再跟你算账。”

变故发生在一瞬间，Thor身后的大树上忽然落下了一张网，Loki瞪大眼睛，喉间溢出的叫声被中年男人的怒骂打断，他拔腿就要冲过去解救被困住的龙，可手臂却被父亲死死拉住，Loki愤恨地抬头看到Laufey眼中的怒火，他无惧地迎上，然后继续喊着“雷神”的名字。

“Thor！你快点离开！”

Thor那边的情况并不好，不知道从哪涌出的猎龙人们将他包围，他嘶吼着吐出火焰，却无法烧破那桎梏了他自由的网面，他开始咆哮，狼狈地被猎龙人用网压在了地面，一边不甘地挣扎又一边望向Loki。

“你不可以这样做！”Loki低吼，怒视着他在这埋伏已久的父亲。

Laufey冷笑了一声对他的村民做了个手势，他们就把Thor往同个方向拖去——那可是龙皮制成的网，还用了压制魔法的材料，哪里可能那么容易被他挣脱？

“Loki，你给了我一份惊喜，没想到你的朋友不是普通‘人’。”Laufey阴险地笑了，他直直把Loki甩进了一个密闭空间里警告道，“你给我老实待着，等我解决了那只龙再来教训你。”

他父亲脸上露出可怕的神情，威压逼得Loki一时间居然忘了反抗，等他反应过来已经身处家里的柴房，Loki发出小兽垂死时的低鸣愤怒地砸着那扇关闭的门。

“你没有任何权利……！”他跪在门前吼道，即使知道Laufey可能已经离开了很久。

养龙篇07

Helbindi难得出现在自家柴房前，而且他到这来的目的居然是为了跟他离经叛道的弟弟谈心，这倒不是Laufey的要求，只是出于为人兄长的责任他觉得自己应该这样做而已。

Loki被关在里面四天，每天与外界的联系就是Helbindi开门把餐盘递进去的那一瞬，泄露一丝人气与阳光，驱赶里头的阴暗与湿冷。Helbindi追问许久才撬开Laufey的嘴到底为什么要把Loki丢进这么冷僻的地方，虽然他之前也是被关在家里，但这次情况明显严重多了。

Laufey真的生气了。

Helbindi与Loki其实算不得亲厚，他们不是一母同胞的兄弟，年纪差又大，然而Loki被遗忘、被惩罚，他实在不能说服自己袖手旁观。诚然，在Helbindi听说Loki与龙做了朋友时的确十分惊讶，他完全能理解Laufey的愤怒，也忍不住对Loki危言耸听了一通，但弟弟在他骂完后没有一点反应，他不禁觉得自己吃了个闭门羹。

于是Helbindi转变了劝说政策，把每天定时的责骂变成了关心，准备趁Loki回应他的时候再进行说教，无奈Loki总是哑口无言。

“你以为跟父亲对着干就可以救你的宝贝龙吗？”最终，Helbindi把两种方法都用了仍是一无所获，他便气冲冲地推开门板，第一次光明正大地走进去，“Loki，你别忘了龙是我们的敌人，即使它现在看起来十分友好也是假象！它们改不了残暴贪婪的天性。” 高大的男人踩在干草垛上，因为柴房里太黑一时间什么都看不清楚，他没有发觉Loki其实是坐在他身后。

“它可是‘雷神’，你们能关得住它吗？”Loki冷淡地问。

Helbindi斥责道：“你别以为我不知道你还想去救那家伙，听着Loki，你要是老实待在这儿，等父亲他们屠龙结束说不定就会放你出去。那家伙也没什么可怕的，所有的龙遇到了龙皮网都只能束手就擒，没了魔法它们什么都不是……”

Loki坐在角落里，绿眼睛在黑暗中显得越发幽深明亮，他默不作声地听哥哥继续唠叨。

“我真不明白你怎么会遇到‘雷神’。你不是一向看不起他人吗？怎么就那么看得起一只龙了？难道是出于对宠物的爱护心理？总之你给我们带回了‘雷神’，我想这一点能让你将功补过。我还是第一次看到传说的Thor，它和其他的龙都不太一样，可惜我是见不到它发威的模样了……Loki！……” Helbindi一边徘徊一边说，然而当他背过身去时，Loki猛地起身熟练地弄开那个门闩在Helbindi反应过来之前逃了出去，并及时扣上了外头的门锁。

身后传来了Helbindi的叫骂，但这个时间家里没有一个人在。

Loki立刻头也不回地跑出家门，他呼吸着难得的清新空气，因为奔跑头发乱作一团，使他更添狼狈。但顾不得许多，他必须抓紧时间，把握这难得的机会往他觉得最可能关押着Thor的地方跑去。

是的，Helbindi没有说错，在被关了好多天后Loki总算想清楚了自己心中那股特殊的感情是什么，他对Thor产生了一种奇异的责任感，这通常会发生在主人与宠物之间，所以当他得知Thor其实也算是“人”以后，心中的情感天平失衡，一边增加了些他所不熟悉的情愫——Loki曾憎恶这种诡异的感情，但Thor出事以后他无法置之不理。

即使他暂时不能用Thor所期待的情感去回应，Thor对他来说的意义早在相处的点滴时光中超出他的预料，宛如涨潮的海水，不经意就淹没了整个沙洲。

他不会眼睁睁地看着Thor被Laufey杀死。

尤其是在Helbindi说Laufey要屠龙的时候，他的呼吸一滞。

Loki避开了人多的大道，他庆幸自己小时候的兴趣之一就是发掘村里不为人知的小路，这给他去驯龙场省了不少时间。他一路上都在想如果Laufey把Thor关在了不知名的地穴里要怎么办，毕竟他对父亲平日里的事务了解不深，驯龙场是他唯一能想到的地方……希望不要让他扑空。

Loki趁着月色匆忙潜入了白天里喧闹的驯龙场，最近这儿刚结束了新一度的驯龙测验——那天Loki正好被关在家里。想想几个月前他也每天都在这儿训练，没想到最后竟是因为这样的理由无缘于驯龙测验。空气中仿佛还残留着猎龙时的危险气息，Loki小心地踩着自己的影子，走到了那扇关押着龙的门前，他没有钥匙，但这并不要紧。

Loki见过Helbindi是怎样用蛮力开门的，他虽然不赞同那种做法，但这在制作工艺上的漏洞今天很好地帮助了他。

门后是怎样的一个世界Loki其实并不知道。这是一个众所周知的龙的关押地，专门放置被生擒回来、不那么危险的龙种，它们的利用价值仅仅在于给每年的适龄青年训练。

Loki一打开门就听见了此起彼伏的鸣叫声，喧哗得让他的脑子像要炸开了一般。他皱着眉头关上门后赶紧开始寻找，不敢有所懈怠。Helbindi不知道什么时候会破门而出，他肯定会告诉父亲……如果自己找对了地方那么Laufey很快就会到来。

Loki无视了笼子里一众被关着的龙，它们扇动翅膀看着这个不速之客，圆而大的眼睛互相觑视，见人类没有恶意后逐渐放低了音量，但仍是撞击着铁栅栏希望有人能放它们出去。

“Thor！”Loki差点忘了他养的龙是会说话的了，他开始呼喊对方的名字，因为叫声被层层叠叠的龙鸣所掩盖，他不得不放大了音量。找了一会儿Thor仍是不知所踪，Loki不得不开始怀疑他是不是选错了地方，机会只有一次。

Loki仔细观察过每个笼子，墙上也没有任何机关，他越往里走不安的内心就越煎熬着他。

“Thor！”Loki又喊了一声，他没想到这个“监狱”这么深，

忽然间他看到了往下的楼梯，赶忙顺着阶梯下楼，于阴暗中他的脖侧有龙的鼻翼蹭过，Loki连忙跑开。他没有带火把，这里又不同于上面有亮光，一片漆黑中Loki只看得见龙吐出的火花，他忍不住低唤Thor的名字，这个鬼地方实在有点渗人，如果Thor不在他就得赶紧离开。

“Loki！”

他得到了回应。

Loki的心从嗓子眼回到了腹中，赶忙朝出声的地方跑去，期间还不小心撞到了什么，发出轻微声响。最后他停在Thor面前，看到了那双明亮的眼睛。

“你让这里亮一点。”Loki烦躁地说，伸手就要去解缚着Thor的绳网，谢天谢地Laufey没给他上脚镣，不然……

他刚想到一半，就察觉自己摸到了几条冰凉的铁链，Loki挑挑眉，在Thor吐了个小火花时冷嘲道：“这个我可解不开，你得自己想办法。”

多日未见的小龙隔着网亲热地蹭了蹭Loki的手掌，安抚了青年不平静的内心。Thor最怕的就是束缚它的龙皮网，压得他好几日都没办法好好休息。

他一直在伺机逃跑，甚至跟周遭这些被抓进来许久的龙们交流过要怎么办才好，可所有龙都告诉他这是痴心妄想，一旦他冲破桎梏就会引起守夜人的注意，他们再把你抓进来可就不是像现在这样锁着了。

Thor在等待Loki。是他当日太过松懈才会没注意到Laufey，这张网的确对龙族有一定威慑力，但如果他一定要挣脱……也不是做不到的。可他内心矛盾，抱着一丝希望Loki能亲自前来。

Thor的内心并不平静，在Loki帮他扯开那个珍稀的龙皮网后，人类脸上露出了罕见的笑容，仿佛刚才除去的桎梏不是附在Thor身上而是在他自己身上。但Thor的四个脚爪连同尾巴都还被拴着，Loki难办地凝视地上的链条。

他身上的匕首连同所有都被Laufey拿走了，现在时间紧迫，而那铁链明显只有用钥匙才能打开，Loki也没办法将刚才对付门锁的方法如法炮制在这里。

“我的火焰能使铁链断裂。”Thor建议道。

“你可以这样解决你脚上的链条，但你没法转过身对付你尾巴上的。”Loki托腮思忖着，脑子里猛地闪过一个念头，为了尽快脱险，他有些脸红地开口，“现在你可以使用魔法了吧？解决了脚上的，先变成人，再变回去。”

Thor当即明白了Loki的意思，他应了一声，先冲自己的脚裸吐出一道暗色的火焰——用火焰来形容或许不准确，那就如一道微型闪电，一下子将铁环劈作两半，Loki诧异地看着这一切，等他反应过来Thor已经变成了人形，那个原先束缚住他尾巴的环状物从半空中落下打到墙上。

铺天盖地的男性气息向Loki袭来，Thor抓住Loki的手借着自己稍微高了半个头的身高优势低头吻了吻人类的脸颊，Loki暗骂了一声，在亲昵的气氛消失之前猛地听见了楼上传来的脚步声。

“快点！”Loki推了Thor一把，他们都差点忘了自己还处于危险之中，Thor变回了龙形让Loki伏在他身上，对着毫无障碍物的墙壁冲去——

他们破开了驯龙场的围墙往外飞，Loki看到了站在场外的人群，拿着火把愤怒的人们不知道在议论些什么，Loki被夜风吹得打颤，他抱紧了Thor的身体生怕自己跌落。开始有人看到了天上飞着的龙，他们拿起弓向上射箭，可是因为速度原因没有人能伤到Thor。

Loki在低头时看到了Laufey，那张与他只有三分相似的面容里凝着说不清的情绪，他忽然摆摆手，所有猎龙人应声停下了动作。他没有下达新的追捕命令，只是静静地站着。

Loki突然想到了两天前Helbindi对他说过的话。

他对生母的印象不深，Laufey也没有过多提起。Helbindi在Loki母亲去世时大概已经记事，所以有些印象。他说，父亲对她的感情很古怪，不像是真心喜欢，也不像是为了给Helbindi找个后母特地重新娶妻，但他记得那个女人很特别，跟如今的Loki一样与众不同，或许是因为她来自外族的样貌与所有的约顿人都不一样吧。她死于难产，到如今也只有Laufey清楚她的底细，但从后来Loki的种种表现看来，Helbindi猜测他母亲可能是个女巫，不过由于证据不足，他并没有深究。

在那次谈话中，Helbindi在不经意间告诉了Loki不少关于他母亲的事。

Loki第一次对他父亲的感情有所改观，但那也只是一瞬间。他抱着Thor的身体，感觉这几天下来的疲劳得到了缓解，如果不是Helbindi今天的疏忽，他可能没办法钻空出来。

Thor最后还是回到了他在约顿附近的巢穴，放下背上的人类后他点燃了柴堆，Loki跌坐在一旁。在火光的照耀下Thor的身影一闪而过， Loki还没来得及起身Thor便揪着他的胳膊把他往怀里带，人类的嘴唇蹭在Thor的下巴上，他低头顺势吻住Loki。

一种成功的兴奋在两个人的脑子里炸开，神经都因为这个庆祝胜利的吻而微微颤粟。起先是Thor咬着Loki的唇瓣，不断变换角度的舔舐让对方的呼吸一片紊乱，随后Loki抱住了Thor的脖颈，狠狠回敬他刚才所做的一切，Loki修长的手指贴上Thor的脸颊，吻不再单单落在他的唇上，眼睛、鼻子、长着细密胡渣的下巴，Loki都一一吻过，留下一连串的水痕，让Thor发出难耐的呼吸声。

Thor不知道Loki是不是冲昏了头脑，也不想去知道——他的手抚上Loki的腰眼，在Loki松开他的时候看到他眼里清晰的笑意，Thor不禁松了口气。

“如果你有一次可以自觉地在转换形态的时候穿上衣服，我一定会感到无比荣幸。”Loki的指尖点过Thor的胸膛线慢条斯理地说。

“有那个必要？”Thor咬着Loki的耳朵，舔舐白嫩的耳垂直到耳廓染上一层粉红。

Loki冷笑了一声，“那说点有必要讨论并且很紧迫的事？”他被Thor推到了石壁边上，背部倚靠着坚硬的石头，他得想想自己等会背部擦伤的可能有多大，“比如我现在回不了家了，应该怎么办呢。”

“来阿斯加德吧，我母亲一定会非常欢迎你。”Thor看着Loki不可置信的眼神，叹息了一声说，“我发誓我是认真的。”他耸耸肩，然后把Loki抱至半空中，吻上了他胸前心脏的位置。

养龙篇08

不知过了多久耳边传来隐忍的喘息声，敏感的肉块被人握在手中，一遍遍搓揉直至完全硬挺，全身的血液分别冲向下身和大脑，点燃了原本就被兴奋冲昏头的人心里的火。脸颊与脖颈都与他人的亲密地贴在一块，金色的发丝蹭乱了整齐的黑发，滚烫的汗水黏在相连处，身后的人像小动物一样伸出舌头舔过白嫩的耳廓，粗糙的舌苔带起一片绯红，结成樱桃色落在耳垂尖上。喉间窜出的鼻音火辣又催情，肩头忽然一痛，牙印激起全身颤粟，饱胀的囊袋被人轻轻揉捏，不断滴出前液的冠状沟黏腻不堪，紧接着是一声满足的叹息，随后便尽数射进了宽厚的大掌中。

山洞里响起了低笑，Loki恼怒地回头，可惜目光里没几分真正的怒意。

心中的火依旧在燃烧，出格的兴奋敲击着两个人的神经，将那本来就摇摇欲坠的内心进一步拖下深渊。在此之前他从未感受过这样疯狂的感觉，转过身大胆地捻弄起男人胸前的肉粒，一步步踏入自己从未涉足的禁区，灵巧的手指辗转过腰线，那儿没有一丝赘肉，结实的肌体引起了他的嫉妒。手指继续往下，因而他看清了掩藏在毛发下的粗壮，暗红色的囊状物沉甸甸地垂在他的手心，硬挺的顶端渴求地戳动他的腹部，喉咙干渴像沙漠中缺水的旅人。他不禁嫌柴堆的火太旺了，不然他怎么会背部汗湿一片？

“Loki……”Thor急切地喊他的名字，揉着青年臀瓣的手越来越不规矩，他可以想象那苍白的臀肉上尽是他指痕的模样。瞳色愈深，感觉他喜欢的人类正小心地用手套弄那粗壮的肉柱，他的心像在天上飞一般，下意识低头吻住了对方红润的薄唇，舌头舔过人类口腔里的每个角落，Loki因为肺里的空气耗尽手上的动作也慢了下来，Thor便戳刺着他稍凉的掌心，将那儿变得更加湿润。

Loki知道野兽的胃口都很大，自从经历了上次的意外，Thor定然不再满足于这样的亲昵程度，但他自己知道，对于他们来说目前的一切都太过了。然而当Thor把他翻过身压在石壁上时，Loki没有反抗，或者说他根本反抗不了，双手被反剪在身后，前胸死死抵着粗糙的石壁，他骂了句脏话，扭动着身体想摆脱Thor的桎梏，却感觉到臀部一凉，Loki的理智瞬间彻底崩溃。

“Thor……Thor……停下……”Loki的喘息里夹杂了一丝惊慌，不管接下来会发生什么，他知道这对他们的关系毫无助益，他太了解自己了，为了一时的欢愉而达成的关系太过脆弱，而他与Thor现时现地也不应该发展到这一步。

他心理极其矛盾，Thor思想单纯，以为喜欢了就是喜欢，而Loki做不到这么直截了当，他这辈子做的每一件事都经过了周密地安排，就连今夜营救Thor的计划他也思考了多日，而且其中还裹挟着自己的私欲，可他人生的规划例外也全部给了Thor。Loki不喜欢这种失格感，他告诉自己所做的一切是为了了解魔法，却无法为自己现在荒唐的行径找到任何理由。

“啊，你……你别……！”

突然他的腰侧被一条软物舔上，潮湿的感觉在敏感的腰眼处扩散，Loki颤抖起来，细细绵绵的快感像浪潮一样打来仿佛要吞噬他仅存的理智，Thor似乎也被他的反应吓到，动作停了一瞬，紧接着又掐紧Loki的臀瓣舔舐起来。

Loki忍不住骂道：“你是龙还是狗……唔，给我停……哈，停下！”

Thor哪里可能遵从人类的命令，他当然是龙，而且是本性最凶残的那种，和人类稍有不同的舌头灵活极了，他在Loki窄小精瘦的腰上烙下他的印记，仿佛都能在Loki身上闻到自己的气味，Thor满意极了，他把唇贴上Loki的后腰，在脊椎旁吮下一个个红痕，不顾青年还在颤粟就把他的裤子褪到腿弯处。

Loki虽然不像Thor那样壮实，但是他有一双修长的腿以及一具完美迷人的身躯。Thor抬头看着那饱满的臀部忍不住伸手打了一巴掌，“老实点。”

这下可完全激怒了Loki，他绷紧了腿部肌肉几乎要跳起来，可是身体突然动弹不得，Loki知道是谁在作怪张口就骂道：“Thor！你还敢说你不精通魔法！你给我解开，你……”后面的叫骂全部被身后那串湿漉漉的触感给折磨得消失殆尽，Thor的双手就像是烛火，他碰过的地方都让Loki反射性地想要退缩，可他根本动不了。敏感的大腿内侧被不断摩挲，Loki羞耻地咬紧下唇，不用看就知道自己的腿间肯定发红了。

“我的确不精通。”Thor轻笑，咬了Loki的左臀瓣一口，在上面留下了浅浅的牙印，看起来色情而撩人，Loki发出了一声惊呼，他看不见Thor，其他感官带来的刺激加倍，他的额角布满了汗珠，没人碰过的乳头蹭着石壁微微发疼。

“骗子。”Loki咒骂着，“我想连你的名字说不定都是谎言。”他的眼角一片湿润，没人照顾的肉块贴他的小腹磨得发疼，等能动了他肯定要杀了Thor。

“这是真的。很久以前有一群猎龙人拼命在追捕我，因为疏忽我没有对他们赶尽杀绝，于是他们之间的幸存者听到我的同伴对我的称呼，Thor的名字便流传了下来。”他站起身把下巴搁在了Loki肩上，手伸到前头去抚弄那可怜的肉柱，Loki带着低喘的呻吟飘入他的耳中。

“你的话没有一点可信度……”Loki冷笑，他话音刚落，臀间便被塞进了一个粗长的家伙，他当即噤声，那火热的柱体开始上下蹭动，羞耻的快感一下子把他击溃，他不自觉地呜咽，狭窄地臀缝牢牢夹着Thor，致使前端滴出更多液体。

Thor懂得分寸，他清楚这一切的开始不过是因为今夜Loki太过高兴，其实这并不是个绝佳的时机，所以他只是给了人类一个小小的警告，然而那紧致的臀肉所带来的快感超乎他的想象，光是抱着Loki磨蹭，他就快要达到高潮。

他用了些力度，发狠地把那温热的臀缝当成怀中人的体内，闭上眼睛抚过Loki的大腿，听到对方呻吟声中夹杂的鼻音，Thor眼睛都红了，肉柱换了个角度蹭过Loki的会阴，感觉到他不住地颤抖，那苍白的腿间被肉块磨得红肿。

“Loki，现在还觉得龙是夜行动物吗？”Thor冷不丁提起这事，他发出一声闷笑，十分愉悦地舔着青年的后颈。

Loki当即知道Thor偷看了那本笔记，羞耻感顿时涌上心头，他在Thor的手游移过唇边时狠狠地咬了对方一口，“至少你愚蠢至极这点我没有说错。”他刚说完Thor就把粗大的指节塞进了他的嘴里，他正打算再咬下去，不料敏感部位被对方拿捏在手里，身后那根可恶的阳具还不断蹭动着，Loki只能松口，那两根手指便开始肆意搅动他的舌头，口腔里来不及吞吐的津液顺着嘴角淌下，他全身发烫，会阴处被Thor摩擦得很湿润。

野兽的气息包围了他们俩，Loki觉得自己全身上下每一寸都被侵占，呻吟和喘息从他们交缠的呼吸中泻出，滚烫的硬物抵着Loki的下身，磨蹭的速度越来越快，Thor的鼻息越来越重，他搂紧Loki的腰身，低吼一声尽数射了出来，白浊黏在Loki的腿间，对方揉弄他的硬物使他稍后也达到了高潮。

Loki软下身来的一瞬间才知道那个定身咒早已消失，他面色赤红，倚靠着Thor的胸膛，对方凑过头来吻他，这次在亲吻结束以后，他的意识才逐渐被疲倦吞没。

他已经连续四天没有好好睡过一觉了。

<<<

Loki是被清凉的山风冻醒的。他睁开眼，明媚的阳光让他很快就察觉到自己已经不在原来的山洞里了。被陌生的环境包围Loki当即清醒过来，他站起身，警惕地往外走——

那是Loki从未见过的场景。青翠的高山连绵起伏，眼前只剩植物的绿与山峦的灰，他身处山体之间的其中一个洞穴里，清晰的龙鸣声回响在他的耳畔，无数的龙飞在山谷中，Loki感觉他们的翅膀带起了一阵阵风，间或停在了山峰的顶端，又或回到了他们各自的洞穴，这一幕极其壮观， Loki有生以来从未见过这么多龙同时出现，尤其是他们不带有攻击性，只是像人类一样安宁地生活着。

“嗨小美人——”

Loki猛地听到了人声，一回头就发觉是一个年轻的男人站在身后，这人有着与Thor一样的发色，脸上挂着玩世不恭的笑容，Loki当即知道这是Thor的同类，不过他不喜欢陌生人，即使是Thor刚开始认识的时候他的戒备心也很重，更何况是对眼前这位。

“我是Thor的朋友。”男人兴高采烈地想给Loki一个拥抱，可没想到对方眼神冷淡，直接闪身避开了他的动作，他只好耸耸肩自我安慰道，“原来Thor喜欢的就是这种类型，冷冰冰的……”

“Fandral！”

Loki的眼前又是一花，Thor身上那标志性的红色一晃而过，他的视线便被龙的身躯所遮挡，下一秒Thor幻化为人形挡在他身前，虽然看不见他的表情，但是Loki能猜到他现在一定有些不满，但在他的不满结束后，Loki可要好好听听他突然把自己带到这里来的理由。

“你先回去。”Thor口气强硬，让这位不速之客灰溜溜地化龙飞走了。然后他才转过身来抱歉地说，“对不起我刚去见了我的母亲。”

“我对这个并不在意，不如说说你为什么这么快就把我带到了阿斯加德？”Loki把手环在胸前低笑，脑子里慢慢回想起昨夜的事，脸上不禁一片绯红，他咬牙切齿地补充道，“昨晚的定身咒我还没有跟你算账。”

Thor想到那事原来的紧张不禁一扫而空，他忍着笑说：“其实那只能定住你一会儿的，只是你没发现……反正在约顿海姆我们也无处可去，我就趁你睡着的时候带你回来了。嘿，不向阿斯加德问声好吗？”

他走到Loki身边，微笑着揽住他的肩膀，俯瞰拔地而起的阿斯加德山群。可Loki毫不领情，冷哼一声便推开Thor的手，让对方不得不赶紧换了个话题。

“去见见我母亲吧，她给你准备了早餐。”Thor迎上Loki疑惑的眼神大笑出声，“放心，都是人类吃的东西，你会喜欢的。”

养龙篇 09

这一切对Loki来说都太过突然。一夜旖旎醒来后发现自己到了一个陌生的环境，而又清楚地知道在这里他就是异族，所以尽管Thor在身边，Loki也很难卸下心防。他不发一言地跟在Thor身后，走在盘旋的山道上。阿斯加德的风光壮丽，这分去了他不少的注意力，Loki时不时会看到一些他以前从未见过的花草，点缀在石壁边上的蓝色小花煞是好看。回眸看到他脸上柔和不少的神情，Thor也不禁放慢了脚步，与他并肩走在一起介绍起来。

Thor说他的母亲叫做Frigga，Loki将这个名字牢记于心以免等会失礼。不过他本以为她会以龙形现身，却在下一次转弯时看到了一位面带温和笑容的端庄妇人站在小径上，她身上罩着深蓝色的斗篷，脖子上是一条绿珀项链，与Thor送他的有异曲同工之感，Loki忍不住拿出藏在里衣下的挂坠，它正闪烁着熠熠光辉，似乎在与Frigga的呼应。

“我不用多问了，这位就是Loki吧？”Frigga微笑着走上前，目光落在了Loki胸前的琥珀上，“我为你准备了一顿早餐，希望你能用得习惯。”

Frigga比Loki想象中的还要热情——毕竟她是Thor的母亲——她亲切地拉过他的手，带他往山洞里走。Loki一边不好意思一边使劲回头看Thor，可那家伙一点要解围的意思都没有，Loki便只能红着脸被Frigga牵着——这是他第一次这么亲近一位女性。

而令他感到意外的是，山洞里的一切与想象中的都不一样，Loki诧异地看着眼前这仿若人类房间的布置，一时间不知道说些什么。

“……这是，魔法？”他的喉头微动，声线中染上一种压抑的惊喜。

Frigga点点头，坐在她“设计”出来的餐桌边上，冲Thor与Loki招呼道：“快过来尝尝，这可就不是魔法了，是我做的——在我还年轻的时候，我对人类的饮食很感兴趣所以学着做过一些，Loki你试试，看看我做得怎么样。”

这位高贵典雅的女士像孩子一样撑着下巴期待青年的品尝，Loki不忍让她失望便乖顺地坐下。桌上摆着一盘酱牛肉，还有煎蛋等一些常见食物，未必都是早餐会吃的菜品，但Loki此时并不挑剔，因为他感觉到了Frigga对他的欢迎。

Loki把一片夹上了煎蛋的烤面包放进嘴里咀嚼，“我能说这比我平日吃的要美味多了吗？夫人。”Frigga在听完他的话后掩嘴笑了起来，冲Thor露出了个得意的神情，大概是他们母子之前打过什么赌，Loki对此没有兴趣，但他得说，他家里的男人们做的东西实在不如这好吃，只能说男人在烹饪上的天赋远不如女人。

“母亲，我不喜欢熟肉。”Thor撑着脸颊颓丧地说，他也饿着呢，人类吃的东西实在是太精致小巧了，根本不够他果腹。

谁知道Frigga没打算理他，她冷哼了一声说：“这是我招待Loki的，并没有你的份。给你一个选择，自己去后面吃你父亲昨天送来的肉，不要打扰我和Loki。人类的食物奥妙可多了去了，你真是跟Odin一个模样。”

看到Thor突然被责骂了一通Loki忍不住翘起了嘴角，这微小的动作可没有逃过Thor的眼睛，在桌底下他不满地掐了Loki的屁股一把，让他差点叫出声来，作为反击Loki狠狠地踩了他的脚，让Thor悲鸣着变成了一只小龙跑到了山洞后面去。

Frigga看着这两孩子的互动觉得Loki还挺可爱的，正如Thor之前所言，她的确对Loki颇有好感。陪他一同用了点早餐，Frigga慢条斯理地说：“我听Thor提起过，你对魔法很好奇。”

“是的，天生如此。”Loki不咸不淡地回答，眼睛里却有兴奋的光辉，“有一件事我一直都想不明白。时间大概是以遇到Thor为界限，在那之前，我使用的任何咒语效力都非常微弱，可在那之后我重伤过一只龙。即使现在它还是时灵时不灵的，但比以前要好多了。”

Frigga听了Loki的疑惑冒然伸手覆住他放在桌上的手背。青年反射性地想要收回手来，但最终还是打消了这个念头，翠绿的眼睛盯着长者，希望她给他一个答案。

“我想你的双亲里大概有一个是巫师或者别的带魔力的种族，因为我能从你身上感觉到魔法的气息，但不强。如果你说你的咒语效力强弱与Thor的出现有关，那也许是由于你跟他待在一起久了，他身上的魔力影响了你。就比如一个自身能力不足的巫师，他可能需要借用一根强大的魔杖的力量才能帮助他达到更高的魔法造诣。”

Loki皱起了眉头——Frigga的解释合情合理，但本性骄傲的他对于“自身不足”这个说法还是有点难以接受，一时间便低头不语。

Frigga似乎看出了Loki的纠结，她开口劝慰道：“人类不懂得、不了解魔法，都是很正常的现象……”

“不，我喜欢那种仅凭咒语操控一切的感觉。”Loki扬起下颌说，“如果有什么办法能改变现状，麻烦您告诉我。”

也许是青年眼里的坚定打动了她，Frigga眨眨眼风趣地说：“也许，你也需要一根魔杖？”

Loki心下一动，然而目光越过Frigga他看见Thor走了出来，便不再追问。Thor看起来已经饱腹，满足地变回人形走到他身边坐下，这时Loki刚好吃完了Frigga准备的早餐。

“Loki你想不想去阿斯加德附近看看？”Frigga忽然换了个话题温和地问。

对此Loki没有太深的执念，但他仍在Frigga期待的目光下点了点头，这位年长的女士便拍手笑道：“那让Thor带你去转转吧，其实阿斯加德有很多龙都喜欢以人形的模样起居，毕竟那很方便，希望你能把这里当成自己的另一个家园，很高兴今天能认识你。”

“我也十分荣幸与您相识。”Loki礼貌地点点头，等Thor起身后才与他一同退出这个洞穴。他最后回头看了一眼依然站在原地温和地笑着的Frigga，在这一瞬间他突然有些嫉妒Thor——身为龙族，他天生拥有魔力，而同时家庭美满，任谁都可以轻易看出Frigga是个好母亲。Loki没有见过自己的母亲，虽然他有父亲也有哥哥，但带给他的感觉并不一样。他一直很想知道把自己带到这个世界的女人是怎样的，而如果她还活着的话，Loki觉得她可能就是Frigga在他面前展现出来的模样。

可Thor轻而易举地得到了这两者。

“母亲跟你说了什么？”Thor带着Loki在阿斯加德闲逛。他在这里生活了太多年早就对一切都习以为常，所以一时间也不知道可以带Loki去什么特别的地方，好在他对此也不太感兴趣。

“没什么。”Loki漫不经心地回答，不是很想说出关于魔杖的事。

Thor停住了脚步，他眯眼打量起Loki来，那眼神把Loki搞得怪不舒服的，当即冷了脸色反瞪回去，金发男人才笑出声来自然而然地搂过他的肩膀道：“你的眼神告诉我你在撒谎。”

Loki不满地甩开Thor的手，反唇相讥道：“别告诉我你用了什么读心术。是的，我不是你，当然会有烦扰。”

“那就告诉我，我帮你一起想办法不好吗？”Thor认真地问，他的眼睛闪烁着，一时间Loki还真是无法说出“不”这个字来。

人类烦躁地揉了揉头发，泄气了一般，“我想要一根魔杖，你能帮我？”

Thor可没想到Loki会提这样的要求，看来这是困扰他很久了的一个疑惑，所以才会在他刚见到Frigga之时就毅然提出，而Frigga一向如实回答，Thor想了一会儿觉得自己一定要帮他弄一根魔杖来，不然他就太丢脸了。可一般的魔杖又配不上他的Loki，而这个时代现存的魔杖制作人手艺都不如以往的精湛，去的时间久了也可能会引起Odin的不满……

“我知道一个地方。”Thor搭上Loki的肩膀，“阿斯加德附近有一片森林，几千年前精灵族迁徙把一根魔杖落在了那儿，等他们再度回来寻找时已经找不到了，精灵又天生对宝物有着强大的占有欲，于是他们干脆给整片森林都下了咒语以保护那根魔杖——不用我说，你也可以猜到那是怎样的至宝。”

Loki越听越觉得不对劲，“等等，你是想去寻宝吗？Thor，这么多年了要是可能早就有人把它取出来了。”

“嘿，你要对我有点信心，这种故事不都是这样传出来吓人的吗？因为前面几个尝试者太弱小从而葬身在森林中就下令不准再接近那个区域，Loki，你该不会跟我父亲一样保守吧？过了这么多年，咒语的效力早就不知道打了多少折扣了。”Thor自信满满地看着Loki，“怎么样，要跟我去吗？”

Loki虽然心有顾虑，但还是对未知的冒险有着一份期待，何况这还是为了他在奔走，如果让他一直待在阿斯加德，他还不知道今后要做什么呢。于是他勾起唇角微笑道：“为什么不呢？但你要听我指挥。”

Thor咧开了嘴，他飞快地在Loki的额上留下一个湿吻，而人类下一秒就伸腿绊倒了他。

他们都不是拖泥带水的人，定下了目标和计划，Thor去找Frigga拿了些人类习惯吃的干粮，假借是要带Loki去阿斯加德附近玩而悄悄走了另一条路到了黑暗森林的入口。

一人一龙停在了荆棘丛生、看上去一片荒芜的小道前，上方飞过一两只乌鸦，叫声被林间的风声吞没，那的灌木丛太密太多，差点害他们错过了这个入口，Loki看着阴沉沉的天空心里不禁警惕起来，Thor突然吐出了一道类似火焰的东西，没有烧着密布的荆棘丛，只是劈开障碍物留出了一条通道。

“这是什么？”Loki在好奇心的驱使之下问道。

龙拱了拱Loki的后背推他往前走，“只是闪电而已，你也知道的，我叫‘雷神’。”他听见人类难得吹了个口哨表示赞叹，不禁动了动尾巴有些高兴。

“里面会有奇怪的生物吗？”Loki想起了自己小时候看过的童话故事，他跨过了荆棘间的洞口，迈入黑暗森林的领地，虽然外面看上去这里像是阴森的墓葬地，但里面其实并没有那么可怕，至少Loki目之所及还有一丝绿意存在。不远处就是河流，然而那水流有些古怪，就像是静止了一般，Loki忍不住向前走了几步。

“Thor？”久久没听到Thor的回应，Loki’忽然意识到有什么不对，他赶忙转身，却发觉Thor呆愣地站在原地——而且不知道在什么时候，他已经变幻了身形。

猎龙篇01

Loki走到Thor跟前，语气稍稍带上些不耐，“你为什么愣在这不走了？”绿眼里满是对Thor行为的不解，他张望了一下四周，不由觉得过多停留也是一种危险，拉着Thor难得自觉变出的衣服袖口便往前走。

“等等Loki——”Thor停住了脚步，他闭上眼，不知道在鼓捣些什么，Loki只得耐心地停在原地等他解释清楚。大约过了一会儿，他终于挫败地睁开眼对上Loki清冷的视线，“这真是太古怪了……你知道吗，我刚才根本没施变幻身形咒。”

Loki的瞳孔倏地放大，他不自觉地咬了咬下唇疑惑地问：“你是说目前的情况不出于你的意志？而且你还变不回去？”

Thor点点头，庆幸Loki这么快就理解了他的意思。他不安地环顾四周，感觉这里存着一股莫名的敌意，或者说这附近施有针对龙族的咒法，叫他无法以龙的形态行动，一进来就被迫幻化成人，如果换做是其他低级品种，甚至可能会直接丧命于此。而更糟糕的是他觉得自己原本就稍逊一筹的魔法现在也大打折扣，体内的魔力就像被抽空了一半。Thor没有把他察觉到的变化全部告知Loki，怕他担心，于是随便找了个借口，毕竟他仅仅是变得更像个人类而已，应该不会出事的。

“你知道魔杖具体在哪吗？”Loki挑挑眉，“如果我们只是盲目地寻找，那会很危险，Thor。”他听了Thor的话便知道这次不会顺利，而且一不小心就会丧命。他不能让这种事发生，如果要他在生命与魔杖之间选择，他当然会珍惜前者。

Thor安抚地拍拍Loki的后背，“不用担心，我能感应到魔杖在森林中心，不过从这里过去有很多条路，我们要如何选择？” 在没有领路人的情况下事情变得棘手多了。

Loki挑了挑眉，忽然想起龙族的视力比寻常人好得多，便眯起眼道：“你先看清楚四周的情况，我们先暂时留在原地……Thor，你最好别告诉我这有什么对龙不利的因子，不然把你伤了，我可不知道要怎么办。”他扯扯嘴角，带了点嘲讽意味，绿眼盯在Thor身上，希望对方能好好斟酌，不要莽撞。

“其实我只是没法维持龙形而已，没事的。”Thor撒谎道，他抬头看了看附近的地形——这里的一切都有种静止了的错觉，Thor知道那不是真的，只是在魔咒的影响下水流以及其他东西动的速度减慢了许多接近静止而已，怪不得这么久了这儿即使没人看护都还不算破败，就连那片沼泽……是的，Thor看到了沼泽，这片森林的中心仿佛是一座矮山，也许魔杖就藏在山洞里——而包围着山谷的是沼泽，沼泽中间或有河流流经，他们被笼罩在大树的绿荫下，森森的凉意从后背沁出。

在来之前Thor以为自己会看到诸如鸟兽的尸体堆积成山这样的场景，或者是阴沉的天幕下尸骸遍地的景象，然而在第一眼看来现在都还算正常，除了时不时有几声鸦叫外，与他的想象差别甚远，但就是这样诡异的宁静更让人感到害怕。

Thor先迈出了一步，他牵过Loki，让他跟着自己往前走，直到他们快要靠近沼泽，Loki拽着他停下脚步。只见人类随手抓起几颗地上的石子，往沼泽地的不同方位丢去，他的眼睛一眨不眨地凝视着，不一会儿那几颗石子都慢慢没入地下。Loki抿唇道：“虽然测试得不全面，但看来是不能从这过去的。”

这下可让Thor苦恼了，他满心以为可以用龙形带着Loki飞过，谁料精灵早就对龙族设下防备，他就说Odin怎么会不打这个近在咫尺的宝物的主意，看来他父亲也来过，只是这儿的魔法让谨慎的他放弃了，何况魔杖对于龙族来说本身就是多余，于是就再无龙问津此地。

但他们仍不放弃，慢慢绕着沼泽地走着，企图找到一线生机。

“等等——”Thor忽然拦住了Loki，他反射性地后仰，做出防御的姿态，将Loki护在身后——此刻他面前不知道从哪冒出来了一只麋鹿。

Loki从没有见过这样子的鹿，它静静地站在那里，不知从何而来，也不知何时出现，鹿身近乎一种透明的白，而不是麋鹿惯有的棕黄色，就像是咒语幻化出来的，然而那一对各支向后的切角又太过真实，Thor甚至好奇地摸了摸，在他意识到不对匆忙收回手来的时候，麋鹿与龙皆是一副讶异的神情，前者还俯低了头，不时从下往上瞟着Thor，Loki几乎被这场景逗笑了。

“我只是好奇这是不是虚像！”Thor辩解道，揽着Loki腰部的手报复性一捏，在对方瞪过来的瞬间又移开视线假装在看别的地方。

Loki耸耸肩对Thor这种幼稚的举动没多计较，他冷笑一声说：“所以说它是真的有什么用吗？”

这话把Thor问得尴尬不已，他不禁别过头来继续盯着那只麋鹿，对方那双黝黑的眼睛也望向他的，Loki退了一步，虽然麋鹿无害，但他觉得还是要有所防备才是。Thor的目光在麋鹿的脑袋上逡巡一圈——这种生物一向长得好看，何况是这样特别的颜色，只是在这里遇见，难免有些奇怪。

一人一龙一鹿尴尬地对峙了一会儿，直到Thor眼睛都酸了，麋鹿才动了动脑袋，它迈开腿，往沼泽里走了几步，意外没有出事。Loki正迟疑要不要跟上去，麋鹿便跑起来，不断接近沼泽的中心，它停下来回过头，似乎在等他们。麋鹿高贵地站在一块湿地上，仰着优美的脖颈凝视对面。

“它想让我们过去。”Thor看向Loki。

Loki点了点头不再犹豫，等待也许会让他错失识路的良好时机，然而要沿着麋鹿走过的轨迹走Loki总是不放心，他推了Thor一把让龙先踩上泥地，见对方安然无恙、踩过的区域也没有塌陷Loki才安心。

“你拿我当试验品。”Thor耷拉着脸抱怨，“万一我刚才沉下去了怎么办。”他不甘心地看了一眼自己的脚下，明明看上去没什么不同，可他们偏偏能稳稳地站好，刚刚Loki猛地推他的时候他可真是吓到了，毕竟现在他的力量被削弱了不少，还是得小心一些。

“我还在岸上，可以拉你一把。”Loki眨眨眼扯了一抹微笑，“而且你要相信我们的运气。”

Thor在心里骂了一声小恶魔，又怕他摔倒走偏差赶紧接应好他。感觉原本锁在他们身上的目光消失了，Thor赶紧回头，发觉麋鹿已经在不知不觉中走远。他与Loki连忙跟上，两双脚踩在泥泞上发出声响，不得不说触到结实的泥地让他安心不少。

中心树林离入口并不远，他们很快就摆脱了沼泽地，Thor长吁了口气，看着Loki还在望着身后便问道：“你在看什么？”

“记路，我们离开的时候应该也要原路返回吧。”Loki不咸不淡地回答，他的记忆力很好，多看一会儿就记牢了路线，等他转回身的时候麋鹿正站在他身前，Loki克制着自己心底想要逃离的感觉——嘿，那对角可都快要抵着他了。

麋鹿眨了眨漆黑的眼睛，明明摆出一副要亲近Loki的样子，一转身却蹭上了Thor的腿，这让Loki一下子没反应过来，站在那儿愣了一会儿才咬牙看向此刻得意地笑着摸麋鹿脑袋的家伙。Loki冷哼一声，觉得自己像被耍了，然而他扭过头，麋鹿又转而舔了舔他裸露在外的手背，就像是在表达对他们的感谢一样。

Loki还没反应过来，低头望去时它就化作一缕烟雾消散在了空气中，他愣了愣，手背上的水痕还在，“这是魔法？”他恍惚看着刚才麋鹿停留的位置，感觉还能描出它眼睛的轮廓。

“也许是一种高级魔法，刚才那是它在表达谢意。”Thor微笑着说，“我能感觉到它的心情，应该是为了我们没有伤害它而高兴。”

Loki勾了勾嘴角嘲讽道：“是的，毕竟你们种族相近……不过我可不喜欢手上湿漉漉的感觉。”他啧了一声赶忙离开这片泥地，拨开眼前的枝叶就要往更茂密的丛林里走。

Thor赶忙跟上他，思考着Loki刚才那句话的含义，以及自己以后到底要怎么样亲才不会让他讨厌——好吧，Loki脸上还一片严肃，他已经在想这些不着边际的东西了，他们现在可还在冒险呢！Thor连忙驱赶了自己心中那些奇怪的念头。

然而当他跟着Loki走进森林，一种香气猛地混入他的鼻息间，香甜得快要让意识支离破碎。他屏气立刻拉起Loki往远离那种味道的方向跑，额上渗出了汗，Thor无视身后Loki不解的发问，只知道自己应该尽快逃离，而且走得越远越好……

“Thor！你怎么回事！”Loki被弄得差点绊倒，他心里存了怒气，“你知不知道这样乱跑的下场有多严重？”

Loki的叫骂并没有让Thor停下自己的步伐，直到他肺内的空气耗尽，他才气喘吁吁地松开Loki的手，脸上一片潮红，觉得体内有一股燥热扩散开来。好不容易他稳定了情绪，抬头再对上Loki的眼睛，一下子不知道该怎么解释现在这种情况，而将双手环抱在胸前的Loki目光灼灼，明显是一定要个解释了。

“呃……那种紫色的花，对我们的负面影响很大。”Thor尴尬地解释，“我一闻到就很不舒服，以前母亲也叫我一定要避开这种植物，没想到这里会有。我很抱歉。”

Loki哼了一声，算是认可了这种解释，毕竟自从走进黑暗森林后他便逐渐发觉这儿存在诸多针对龙族的手段。

“天色变暗了，看来可能已经到了黄昏？”Thor拉住想要离开的Loki，“嘿小心点别踩到毒藤蔓。”眼见着人类就要踩上那灰败的藤条Thor连忙出声，果然他脚尖触到的植物部位像突然活过来了似的，蔓延出一丝丝嫩绿，但最终又安静下来。

Loki长舒了口气，约顿海姆并没有这些稀奇古怪的生物，Thor的经验明显比他要丰富，他干脆老实地跟在对方身后以免又碰到什么不该碰的东西，他们小心地穿过丛林，隐藏在那之后的是一个山洞。

“魔杖就在里面。”Thor拍了拍他的肩膀，示意这次Loki应走在前面。

约莫是清楚Thor的用意，Loki没有迟疑便走了进去。山洞里莹着淡色的蓝光，不算完全漆黑，他们摸着石壁探索，穿过回廊后看见一个石室，中心立着一个石台。

“就是它了。”Thor微笑看向Loki，而对方此刻竟有些呆怔，蓝色的光芒从石台上扩散开来，凤凰尾羽制成的杖身顶端托着一颗纯净的蓝宝石，魔杖的长短尺寸正好，一看就很合手。Loki上前几步，喉头微动，他靠近了那把也许能带给他转机的魔杖，心情不知是喜悦还是复杂。

“我可以信任你吗？”Loki面对魔杖低声问道，他伸出手，用眼角的余光注意着四周以防不测。下一秒他的掌心贴上苍老的杖面，就像是在回应他一般，宝石的光芒越来越亮，让过分靠近的Loki眼睛都被灼痛了，他半眯眼，鼓起勇气准备拔出那把魔杖。

从始至终Thor都在一旁高兴地看着，他几乎忘了这么顺利的一次冒险怎么可能困扰了无数寻宝家几千年，然而当Loki将魔杖拔离石台的一瞬间他终于嗅到了危险的气息。地面开始晃动，石屑不断掉落——

“Loki！离开那儿！”他急忙喊了一声，谁知道Loki根本不理会他，仿佛没有听见一般，仍然执着于那尚未拔起的魔杖，Thor焦急地跑到他的面前，石台的位置开始崩塌，四周的轰鸣声渐大，裂开的山体塌下堆满了洞穴的后方，Loki一个趔殂差点就摔进地缝中。

“走！”Thor大力拉了他一把，觉得室内的蓝光亮到了极致，Loki紧紧拽着魔杖的手臂在Thor的用力下把魔杖一把拔了出来，而在魔杖离开石台时，整个石洞几乎彻底坍塌。

猎龙篇02

“Thor！”Loki在被推离洞口的一瞬间慌了神，当他触到那根魔杖以后脑子就陷入了混沌，他想起很多零碎的画面，有小时候第一次见到魔法书的场景，还有他遇到Thor后一连串的魔法效应。眼前好像有蓝光闪过，他的灵魂仿佛悬挂在半空中般。而就在这时，Thor的呼唤在耳边响起，那声音太急切太慌乱，Loki想要有所回应，喉咙却无法发声，他的手像被胶在魔杖上难以抽离。而当他反应过来，周围尽是巨石崩落的轰鸣，手腕上根本没有任何附着物。

Thor去哪了？！Loki赶忙喊他的名字，他起身跑到滚石堆前，面对着眼前这片废墟他手足无措。他不知道Thor到底发生了什么，更不知道对方如果还在里面现在应该在哪个位置，Loki看到手中那柄魔杖，心里第一次产生了后悔的情绪，他咬着下唇，再次开口呼喊Thor的名字。

在眼睛黯淡下来之前，石堆的某一角落忽然动了动，Loki甚至以为是自己看错，但他仍急忙跑了过去，连脚下的石子路都没看清，一个趔殂差点绊倒，慌张地跑到那附近，嘴里犹豫着要不要叫对方的名字。结果就在他刚要靠近的时候，石堆被猛地破开，翅膀扇动带起一阵风，Loki被碎石屑眯了眼反射性地抬手挡在眼前，而等疾风停止后他忙站起来，只见眼前石头上正匍匐着一只小龙，翅膀保护着他的身躯，看上去奄奄一息。

Loki当即吓了一跳，Thor哪时候在他面前露出过脆弱的一面？

“Thor，你怎么了。”喉咙发干，Loki发现Thor的翅膀上尽是伤痕，一定是刚才被巨石砸到了。小龙蔫蔫的，连眼睛都睁不开，像极了沙漠里跋涉多时、缺水瘫倒的旅人，Loki的手刚触到龙皮就发觉Thor身上一片冰凉，“Thor！”Loki推搡着他，心中刚产生的一点喜悦立刻被恐惧吞噬，整个人像坠入了蛛网，手脚被紧紧勒住。

小龙听见Loki的叫唤，他费尽力气睁开眼睛，蓝眸中尽是疲劳，但见Loki慌张至此连忙蹭了蹭人类的手臂以示安抚。然而意外接连不断，他们站着的这块区域摇摇欲坠，Loki顾不得许多，把Thor一把抱起，让他尽可能好受些躺在自己怀里，然后便往外跑。

Loki开始有所察觉，这片森林也许就是一个幻境，而当他拔出那柄魔杖，整个幻境就会坍塌。他们所在的山谷地面龟裂，Loki从来没有遇过这样的危机，而与此同时他还肩负了另一条生命——他不可能把Thor丢下——Loki觉得自己的思绪已经跟不上脚步了，他不敢回头，死死勒住龙的腹部让还在昏迷中的Thor发出一声痛呼，Loki暗骂他出事得不是时候，抓紧那根还不知道怎么使用的魔杖连忙按来时的轨迹返回。

可他始终不是一个合格的森林生存者，Loki忘记了Thor的警告，他在重新进入那一小片丛林时被翠绿的藤蔓所误，没有分清自己到底应该往哪边走才正确——Loki惊呼一声，发觉脚尖踩着的枯枝像活过来的毒蛇那样缠住他的脚腕，手里的权杖被不知道从哪里窜出来的藤蔓扯开，Loki着急地看着自己的手被缚，整个人几乎被带到了半空中，他越挣扎藤蔓就缠得越紧，直到在他手上留下血痕，他才学乖，不再白费功夫。看着自己被限制了行动而同时Thor被吊在了另一边，而同时不远处的地面塌陷，刚才山体存在的位置现在放眼望去已被夷为平地，只是地上的陷落痕迹正像漩涡一般向下吞噬，告诉他这一切都是真实的。

耳边又一次响起轰鸣声，Loki紧张地回头，那片塌陷的区域已然蔓延到丛林边缘。看来精灵们早就设计好了，他们一路上的顺利都是在为此刻铺垫。呵，即使毁了魔杖也要把它留在幻境中是吗？

“该死的！”Loki咒骂道，被长势骇人的植物掩在下方的魔杖，失去意识、一身伤痕的龙……没有谁能帮他！Loki不知道要怎么办，他额上渗出大片汗珠，看着不断缠着古木而上的绿藤又要发起新一轮的进攻，Loki几近绝望地以为自己要命丧于此——

“都告诉你不要踩它们了。”Thor虚弱的声线响起，Loki别过脸来，眼前正好闪过几道火光，原本缠绕着他的藤蔓在一瞬间断开，Loki摔到了地上，他吃痛地抬眼，只见变回人形的Thor脸色苍白地倚在树边，那种诡异的火光将这附近的毒藤驱散，一时间地面只剩下干净的泥土，Loki连忙捡起魔杖、拽起Thor，继续奔逃。

“你隐瞒了我什么！”Loki恼怒地问，抓着Thor的手不自觉地用力，虽然知道他是伤患但还是得让他走快些，“这里很危险，幻境已经在坍塌了。”

Thor皱着眉头，他本身比Loki要高，现在又怕撞到顶上的枝桠干脆俯低了身子，这样就更不好走路，只得一路踉跄，无奈地看着Loki的后背。刚才为了从坍塌的石堆里逃生，在这种难以幻化成龙的环境下他完成了变形，抗住所有砸下来的裂石，于是现在他的身体状况糟糕透顶，只是怕被Loki知道——这家伙虽然嘴上不说，心里难免又会担心——所以Thor一直没有吭声，生怕泄露了自己的秘密。

Loki顾不得理会Thor究竟有没有回答，他印象最深刻的是沼泽地的正确路线，手中的杖壁被他焐得发烫，Loki只记得要逃离。身后像地震一样不断陷落，他终于看到了沼泽的影子，而刚踏上去一步就感觉到泥地里并不安静，可这时Thor俯在他耳边说：“不要低头看，快走。”他是个好奇心重的人，但这时候也知道要听Thor的话。

两个人交握着双手，Loki觉得自己快得就像要飞起来似的。

终于，他们逃到了沼泽的另一端，Loki这才小心翼翼地低头看了一眼——泥沼里尽是苍白的手，上头还布着泥浆，挣扎着从底下伸出，仿佛要把人拽下来一般。Loki并不知道那究竟是幻术还是真实。

见幻境里的树木都开始崩塌，Loki连忙拉着Thor往出口奔去。

路上的景色在消失前像失去了秩序的指针一样飞速地转动，原本的出口位置也向左移了一些，看来这儿不是一成不变的，Loki想起那只麋鹿——也许是他们运气好，遇到了最简单的情境。

“Loki……”Thor突然出声，他一脚跌出了黑暗森林起始处的洞口，四周的空气顿时都变得舒心起来，原本压在他身上的那种沉重感不见了，体内的魔力失衡也逐渐恢复——Thor喘了几口气，但他在那片森林里待得太久，已经过度摄入了那种花草的香气。

紫罗勒香花，龙的嗅觉比人的要好得多，他们先天对那种植物敏感，才闻了一会儿Thor就觉得自己全身上下蒸腾起了一股情欲，因为刚才还被其他术法压迫着，这种感觉便没完全凸显——可现在他很热，很不舒服——而Loki温凉的手又正抓着他的。

操——Thor的神智涣散，他反捉住Loki的后手肘，让人类因为后坐力猛地栽进了他怀里，Loki的后颈贴上他脖上的动脉，温热的触感使男人反射性地前倾，腰腹却被Thor死死箍在怀中。

“怎么？我们不赶紧离开这里吗？！”Loki不满地用手肘回击硬实的胸口。

天空闪过一道闷雷，细密的胡渣蹭过Loki耳边，Thor不知道嘟囔了些什么，在Loki反应过来之前他觉得自己被卷进了一股漩涡中，窒息了几秒后猛地跌落到地上，眼前一片漆黑。等眼睛适应了目前的环境后他发觉这是在一个山洞里——老天，这段时间因为认识了Thor他觉得自己见过了这世界上所有的洞穴。

他突然被一只有力的手举起丢到了一旁的角落里，摸到手上毛绒的质感Loki便判断地上铺着一张兽皮，可惜这里一片漆黑，Loki什么都看不清，他甚至不知道Thor究竟是怎么了——

“Thor，告诉我你发生了什么，你翅膀上的伤……”

“没事的，等会就会自愈，我出森林魔力就恢复了。”Thor低喘着扯开Loki的外袍领口，“但是现在有别的问题。”说罢他叹息一声，低头捧起Loki的脸颊吻了上去。

这不是他们的第一个亲吻，带着一贯的侵略感，Thor的气息扑面而来，Loki企图反抗的手被他压在了上方，他不甘地挣扎，而Thor的力度就像一只发情的猛兽——事实上，他的确是的——他把Loki的舌尖吮得红肿，扫过温热口腔的每一寸，发出满足的鼻音让Loki的脸蹿红一片。

硬挺的胯下正贴着他的磨蹭，Loki屈起腿正好顶到那个硬块，Thor低笑了一声，大手磨蹭着Loki后颈上细嫩的皮肤，这一切都暗示着将要发生什么。

“你好歹告诉我这是哪里……喔别咬我！”Loki恼怒极了，他的脸被烙下一个水痕，即使在暗处也将Thor眼里的笑意看得一清二楚。对方松开对他的束缚，撑在上头拉起他的手指放在唇边虔诚地亲吻。Loki发自心底颤抖起来，Thor的目光太灼热了，他想要别开眼睛，却感觉到这家伙伸出舌头轻舔指腹，那种湿漉漉的痒感从指尖扩散到大脑实在是要把他逼疯。

“别担心，这里很安全。”Thor的内心向他叫嚣想一口把Loki吞下。香花勾起情欲，无意间又把那种情感放大了数倍，本来就已经喜欢这个人类许久，今天在生死关头他更是害怕失去或者再也见不到Loki，一来二去他被勾得脑子昏沉，只剩下身体最原始的本能在说：占有。

Thor温热的大掌覆上Loki袍子下稍凉的皮肤，把上衣推高到锁骨处，俯下脑袋狠狠地在心口咬了一下，就像在控诉Loki一直没有正面回应他的情感，人类羞恼地发出闷哼，而后他又安抚性地舔吻起那一块区域，见着上面的齿痕慢慢褪去才转而照顾一旁深色的乳尖。Loki一向很怕这个，即使刚才还抗拒得厉害，被吮了几下后便只能抓着身下的绒垫小声地呻吟。

被龙的舌头卷入口中的乳粒红肿不堪，Loki努力想要控制自己的气音，却还是咿呀着叫了出来，他弓起腰部，腿被Thor分开夹在身体两侧。直到两颗乳粒都被折磨得水光淋漓，Loki喘着气看Thor放过它们，然后更急的亲吻从锁骨开始一路蔓延到小腹，在他敏感的肚脐处接连停留。Loki推搡在他身上动作的Thor，而下一瞬对方已经撕开他的裤子，Loki慌了，他与Thor四目相接，发觉对方已经失却以往对他特有的温柔与耐心。

“不……你不要……”Loki话才说到一半便化作一串呻吟，Thor根本不给他逃走的机会，把如同在砧板上的他大力翻过，急切地抚上紧窄的肉穴，Loki不敢想象接下来要发生的一切，但他只知道一点：那就是如果Thor硬来，他可能会被他弄死。

“你住手，Thor……唔、嗯，我……”Loki挣扎着，这样屈辱的姿势折杀了他的自尊，可Thor一点都不体贴，直接粗鲁地舔上了穴口。上一次他们并未出格至此，Loki全身发烫，双脚被Thor的手压制着。天知道人和龙的力量怎么会悬殊至此，他愤恨地咬着下唇，不想发出任何求饶的声响，却在Thor的舌头刺入后穴时惊叫出声，“别、很，很脏。”他的眼里都是眼泪，不知道是Thor正在进行的动作让他产生了极度的兴奋还是Thor的不理会导致的委屈点燃了他内心深处的情绪，也许两者都有。

顶端微微分叉的舌尖探入被嫩肉层层包裹着的肉穴，Loki的声音比往日沉了不少，喉腔溢出的呻吟性感而又甜腻，他感觉下身湿淋淋的，不仅是那个敏感的洞口，还有开始滴出黏液的前端。Loki沙哑地叫，把脑袋埋进了身下的地毯中，泪水顺着眼角留下一串湿咸，Thor的舌头舔过浅处火热的穴肉，粗糙的舌苔蹭得小穴反射性地收缩，在快感的驱使下，Loki无意识地塌下腰迎合Thor的动作，好让舌头舔过他最痒的地方，贴在下腹的阴茎和地毯磨蹭着让他的情欲飙升，脸颊一片绯红。

Thor换上了手指，因为之前的扩张他很容易地伸进了两根指头，粗大的骨节抠挖着，但只草草弄了一会儿他就发出了急切的声音，虽然不想弄伤Loki，但他实在是太想要了，便解开自己的裤子，将已经硬到发疼的阴茎贴上Loki的臀瓣。

粗长的阴茎在弹出来的瞬间打了Loki一下，他自己不知道，但夜视力一向很好的龙族被他臀肉上的泛红刺激得又硬了几分，Thor将黏腻的龟头抵着Loki的股缝，只稍稍磨蹭就慢慢破开对方的身体挺入。那又紧又窄的地方根本没有承受过这么粗大的异物进入，Loki发出疼痛的呻吟，开始拼命用奇怪的字眼咒骂Thor，企图让他停下这番折磨，而Thor自己也被夹得不好受，但他没有打算停下，龟头撑开穴口的每一道皱褶，撕开Loki的身体，最粗的地方没入之后他便干脆用了点力道一口气进到了最深。

“混、混蛋，我要杀了你。”Loki痛得眼泪都出来了，他见Thor伸手到前方便一口咬住了他的手臂，尖牙刺入皮肤，直到他的口腔染上血腥味他才微微松口，Thor没有抽离手臂，只是任由Loki咬着，然后压在他身上没有动弹，在等他缓解这份不适。同时另一只手伸到身下，指腹摩挲着敏感的龟头——这下，Loki觉得自己浑身上下都是Thor的味道了。

“你是我的。”Thor咬了咬他的耳朵，满足地发出一声叹息，在感觉到包裹着自己的肉穴逐渐湿润放松了些后开始了抽插。

猎龙篇03

山洞里尽是暧昧的声响，进出一会儿后敏感的肠道渐渐湿润，被撞击狠了的时候水声混杂着轻微的拍打声在安静的空间里回荡。Thor低骂了几句，大手摩挲着眼前光滑的背，戳弄腰窝一路向下直到白嫩的臀瓣，之后是敏感的腿根。他把男人压在身下，用动物交媾的姿势贴上Loki的身体，掐着腰肢留下几道指痕，Thor入得狠厉，几次都让Loki在呻吟的间隙夹上哭音。

Loki脑子昏沉，还有点反应不过来整件事是怎样顺理成章地发生的——不，这一点也不顺理成章。Thor暴露出他兽性的一面，简直是在往死里操他。后颈被咬着，时不时的几口热气搞得他耳根处泛红一片，敏感的腿被摸得发颤，几近跪不住。Loki能想象他的大腿内侧是怎样的光景，股间的黏液缓缓向下，经过那被Thor弄到发红的区域。与此同时上方也好不到哪去，滚烫的阴茎将穴口的皱褶抚平，每一次进出都带出一点液体，黏连在穴口处甚至沾湿了会阴，Loki趴在绒垫上小声地叫，阴茎和乳头不时蹭到垫子的表面，一股痒在心头扩散。

“唔、嗯，你是不是……哈，是不是吃错什么了！轻点……”Loki猛地被顶到了敏感带，被后穴包裹着的龟头反复磨蹭那个地方，他难以抑制自己的叫声，喘得越来越厉害，视线里一片模糊，无意识地塌下腰迎合Thor的动作，整个人呈弓形跪在地上，扭着臀部想要把Thor吞得更深一些。

Thor被Loki收缩的肉穴夹得太舒服了，他绷紧了臀肌顶开层层皱褶，感觉像浸在一层淫液中，他亲吻Loki的背部，伸出舌头描摹屈起的蝴蝶骨，青年精瘦的身子被他环在怀里，每一次用力顶弄他都会剧烈地震颤，Thor按压他胸前红肿的乳粒，用指甲轻轻搔刮，火热的穴肉一缩一缩把他吮得更紧，他的胯骨撞上臀部，耻毛磨蹭着Loki的股间，让他在身下泄出一片好听的呻吟。

Loki被快感逼迫得厉害，在即将高潮的时刻他伸手去套弄肿胀的阴茎，呜咽一声猝不及防地射出白浊，膝盖发软无力支撑，直接趴在了垫子上，只剩下臀部还高耸着被那暗红色的巨物进出。Loki痉挛着，高潮的晕眩笼罩在他身上。而被抽搐的小穴咬得发麻，Thor忽然拔出了肉柱，穴口一下子失去了填充，Loki摸了摸原本饱胀的下腹，难耐地蹭动。

Thor时常觉得Loki的习性有点像猫，尤其是现在他得不到想要的，喉腔便挤出猫叫般的哼声。习惯性收缩的穴口暴露在Thor的目光下，他等不及便将Loki翻了个身，吸吮他苍白的脖颈。

“送你的绿珀怎么不带着，很衬你的眼睛。”他忍下还没有发泄的欲望在Loki的腿间磨蹭，看刚高潮的人类眼角染着一股情欲的味道，眼神都比平常柔和不少，Thor便低头吻了吻那柔软的唇瓣。

Loki虽然疲累但仍要跟Thor争执一番，他挑了挑眉沙哑地说：“为什么不是你先回答我的问题？突然这样是怎么回事，还有，这是哪里？”他不甘示弱地看向Thor，目光顺着对方的脖颈向下，流连过结实的肌体，在黑暗中看到那硬挺着的巨物的轮廓——无法想象他刚才真的把全部都操进来了，人类默默翻了个白眼。

“你以为这是哪里？我们在阿斯加德，这是我常来的一个山洞。”Thor把Loki的腿压到胸前，肿胀的龟头蹭着那湿淋淋的穴口，然而就是不一口气进入，顶端慢慢蹭过会阴，把他的臀部弄得一片湿润，“至于我怎么回事……Loki，你们有催情药，我们当然也有类似的东西。”

这一本正经的回答使Loki不禁皱起眉头，他总有一种自己被当成某种工具的感觉，一时间冷了脸挣脱Thor没用多大力的手站起身来，反把Thor推倒在绒垫上冷冷地俯下身看着他。

“所以刚才你身边不管是谁，你都会……嗯？”Loki跨坐在他的腰腹间，绿眼对上Thor的眸子，掷地有声地拷问道，只不过下身还被他勃起的阴茎抵着，Loki始终觉得这样的谈话无力了些。

Thor轻笑着说：“只会是你，Loki，这不过是个……甜蜜的小借口。”他抓过Loki亲了亲他的手背，在他的腰眼上揉了一把后使对方发出一声惊呼，恼怒地瞪了自己一眼。

“记得你的话，Thor。”Loki干脆俯下身慢慢向上，鼻息呵在Thor的胸前，他抓着自己的手渐渐用力，Loki心想Thor的忍耐力也不过如此，然后挑衅地看他一眼，在他的下巴上咬了一口。

细密的胡渣蹭得Loki发痒，臀缝夹着肉块，粗长的巨物在穴口处来回摩擦，Thor抱着他的腰的手不断下移，温热的掌心贴上冰凉的臀瓣，Loki更觉得空虚，没等Thor开口，便坐起身些，半闭着眼羞耻地撑开小穴，想把Thor的阴茎挤进体内。

反正事情都已经这样了，不如就此解决剩下的所有情欲。Loki闷哼着，窄小的肉洞又一次被龟头撑开，因为有Thor托着，他更好动作。平躺的Thor看着Loki主动的模样眼睛发红，觉得即使他不再开口回应，也清楚确认了他的感情。

额上淌着汗珠，好不容易将最粗的部分吞了进去，Loki缓慢地坐下，挨不住Thor突然一顶，他发出颤抖的尾音，向上坐起又往下，夹紧了Thor开始动作。

“操……Loki，唔……”Thor闷哼一声，掐着他的腰部不断顶弄，Loki的声音都变了调，他又突然伸手捻弄那硬挺的乳尖，致使Loki软了腰肢，只得愤恨地看着他。Thor很少见到他这样的表情，带着一股诱人的羞愤，结果下一秒Loki就仿效他的动作俯下身舔过他胸前的肉粒，柔软的小舌卷起硬挺的乳头吸吮，Loki的绿眼熠熠生辉，就像在跟他宣战一般。

Thor勾起唇角，乳尖上传来的酥麻的确很撩人，但他更喜欢……他调转了他们的位置，肉棒在穴内转了一圈，碾过Loki的敏感带，人类当即哭叫出声，尔后一条腿又被Thor强硬地拉起搁在肩上，穴口被迫张大，Thor退出又进入，一下子进到最深，整个山洞里只剩下Loki鼻音浓厚的呻吟，到后来只能开口求Thor慢点。

这是世间独一无二的宝物，而现在只属于他。Thor亲吻着Loki的眉眼，牵过他的一只手到他们相连的部位，Loki冰凉的手指被Thor焐热，在他退出的时候摸到一圈泛起的媚肉，Loki的脸一片通红，急忙收回手来恶狠狠地瞪着Thor。

他觉得自己现在应该是快乐的，和Thor在一起时对方从来都很顾及他的感受——尽管有时候有所疏漏。Loki蜷缩着脚趾，Thor凶狠的阴茎不停操上肠道最敏感的那点，他被临界的快感折磨得头脑空白，只瞧得见Thor那双眼睛。小腹发紧，收缩的高热肠壁死死裹住Thor的阴茎，两人皆是一声闷哼。沉甸甸的囊袋被Thor揉弄，Loki的脖颈向后仰起，腿被分至最大限度，他浑身颤粟，射在了Thor的小腹上，同时，一股热流也落在他体内。

经过两次发泄后Loki真的有点累了，虽然Thor迟迟没有退出，但也只是安静地在身后搂着他。不过Loki能感觉到他的快乐与不安，就像得到心爱东西的孩子一样，又怕醒来只是一场梦。

“说起来，你当初为什么老抓我回你在约顿海姆的那个破山洞。”Loki打了个呵欠，忽然想起很久以前的事。

Thor一听这话忙咽了咽口水，他才不敢告诉Loki实情，不然一向高傲的人类可能会把他痛打一顿，毕竟龙想养个人这种念头总是怪怪的不是吗？

“也没什么，单纯觉得你很特别，见到龙都不跑，就很想把你带回来。”

“你的原形那么大我跑了有用吗？”Loki用手肘顶Thor的前胸无语地回答，“喔，我想起你差点让我淹死的事，Thor，看来我们之间的旧账挺多……还有你偷看了我的笔记，不爱吃鱼还硬要吃让我误会……”

“我的天，你的记性为什么这么好……”Thor无奈地看着Loki逐一提起他们认识过程中的每一件事，故意饱含恶意的样子就像只折磨人小恶魔。

Loki知道自己说多，噤声后安静了一会儿才冷哼一声，回过头去笑道：“可能是因为我吃鱼而你不吃……唔嗯，给我拔出去，混蛋。”

Thor哼哼着把Loki抱紧，在他耳边低声说：“好好睡觉，不然我们可以再来一次。”这警告颇为有用，尽管不怕死活地缩了缩下身，但在听见Thor一声闷吼以后Loki还是老老实实地睡过去了。

<<<

然而第二天醒来的情况并不大好。Loki稍稍发热，体内不正常的温度让Thor很早就清醒过来，赶忙查看他的身体状况。想到可能是残留的液体让他不舒服了，Thor便去外头打水，并用魔咒提高了水温，仔细给Loki擦拭起身体。

半昏迷之间Loki醒来看到紧张的Thor，虽然他很少生病，但身体并不娇弱，便皱着眉开口：“你不用……”他刚发声就发现自己的喉咙一片嘶哑，干脆闭嘴用眼神暗示Thor放轻松。

Thor摸了摸他的后背温和地说：“你继续睡，我会一直在这里。”Loki哼了一声像在说“也不看是谁害的”，然后他慢悠悠地合上眼睛，头脑因为高热而有些昏沉，反正Thor就在这里，也不用担心发生什么，他便不太在意。

看着那具苍白的躯体遍布红痕，Thor尴尬一笑，在清理完后撤出自己在Loki穴内搅动的手指。男人毫无知觉，只是一起一伏地呼吸着。放在角落里的魔杖安静地散发出光芒，Thor瞥了它一眼，给Loki敷上降温用的冷巾——他第一次庆幸自己在这个山洞里准备了不少东西。而后重新躺回Loki身边，思考这附近有什么药草可用。

当然，他没有忘记在山洞外设下屏障，以免外界干扰到Loki。

猎龙篇04

“Thor，你很吵。”

Loki捂着耳朵坐在篝火旁，Thor从黄昏开始就跟决堤的洪水似的说个不停，虽然起初聊天的目的是为了深入了解对方——在Loki痊愈之前他们一直待在这个小山洞里，Thor每天负责狩猎，确保让Loki一醒来就有新鲜的烤鱼吃。安宁的时光容易使人忘记时间在流逝，尽管已经不发烧了，但他难得没有当即提出离开——然而Loki显然是忘记了他与Thor之间的年纪差，在他问了一句“你小时候的生活是什么样”后Thor便兴奋地详细介绍起来，刚才似乎才说到他四十岁时的生活，Loki对于这样的岁数还算在小时候的范畴内表示惊讶不已。

听到人类的抱怨后Thor立刻噤声，不满地看着Loki一副“不是你叫我说的吗”的表情，他皱着一张脸，让Loki产生了一种自己在虐待动物的错觉——这真是大错特错，哪有一只动物会爬到人的头上作威作福，Loki磨了磨牙，回想起昨天晚上又被Thor抱着弄了一次的经历。

是的，为什么一个成年男人发烧一次需要那么多天来康复呢？因为Thor这家伙时不时就会 “重蹈覆辙”，明明不是初尝情欲的年纪，自制力却那么差，Loki忍不住腹诽，但好在Thor还记得不能太过火，总是尽兴了便会退出，然后好好帮他清理……每场情事过后Thor的目光都太过温暖与深情，把一向不爱表露情感的Loki逼到了死角。但不否认，他的确喜欢他们现在的相处方式。

折腾了几次身体便逐渐习惯，或许也归功于Thor后来的细心负责，Loki很少再像第一次那样烧得浑身发烫，所以每天的大部分时间他都是清醒着的。

这次出来的目的是为了魔杖，然而现在东西已经到手，Loki当然不忘研究他的战利品。与他想象中的不同，无需多加练习，就像是天生为他而造的，每当手触到权杖，他就能感觉到周身的细微变化。Thor不在时Loki曾试验过几个咒语，无一不是成功的，并且效力强了许多。

魔杖上的蓝宝石像是会与他呼应一般，Loki能清楚感觉到里头的脉动，感受它非同一般的魔力催动自己体内的巫师血统——他收获了一个至宝，而这要感谢Thor。所以在那家伙饱含爱意的目光下Loki很少说“不”。

“别用那种神情看我，说真的你不能指望我可以理解活了四十年还处于孩童阶段的感受。”Loki耸耸肩，“等我到了四十岁，肯定和现在不一样。”他说着说着语气就冷了下来，一时间气氛好不尴尬。

Thor思考了一会儿就猜到Loki想到了什么。他们不是同一个种族，对待时间的方式根本不同，龙族的寿命远长于人类，难怪Loki会突然变了个音调。他笑着凑过去揽住Loki的肩膀道：“你想多了，我会与你同在。你看你认识我以后不就解决了一直纠结的魔法问题，怎么不知道……”

“停，你真肉麻。”Loki瘫着脸觉得Thor今天话不是一般的多——而且还在变相夸奖他自己。Loki摸过放在身后的魔杖，一个恶作剧念头倏地窜进他的脑中。在Thor继续解释时Loki默念了一个咒语，然后抽出魔杖对准Thor的身体。

整个山洞陷入了一种诡异的安静，Thor猛地从人变回小龙，本来还与Loki齐肩高，现在却自己缩成了一团待在原地，他意识到发生了什么后龇牙咧嘴地叫了一声Loki的名字，迅速变回人形把大笑中的男人压在地上威胁地瞪着他。

“嘿！魔法是这样让你乱用的吗！”Thor不甘心地抗争道，狠狠地在Loki脸上咬了几口泄愤，结果一回神眼前就抵着一根魔杖，他看着Loki志得意满的眼神，只能无奈地用全身的重量来报复他。

“起来Thor！你重死了！”Loki推搡着，愤恨地瞪了他一眼，“这就是魔法的正确用途，你要再说个没完我就会给你下噤声咒……去你的，不准用挠痒来报复我！”

两个人在地上打滚玩闹了一会儿，Thor才慢悠悠地从Loki身上下来，他们重新坐回篝火旁，Thor理了理自己杂乱的金发，试探性地说：“我说了那么多，也该换你说说自己了吧？”

Loki听到他提及这件事脸上的笑容不禁一僵，冷嘲了一声道：“你不会想知道的，很无趣。不像你的生活，Laufey家的人很少聚在一起，虽然一同吃住，但并不会特地去打扰对方。至于我，研究魔法书、做农事……更加没意思了。”

“别这样说，你父亲看起来有点凶狠，但你哥哥好像还是很关心你的。”Thor小心地说，他眉毛微皱，声音都沉了几分。在安抚人这一事上他认为自己十分笨拙，不知道要说什么才好，最后只能伸手摸了摸对方的后背。

看着金发大个子孩子气的举动Loki无奈地笑了，他坦诚地说：“我们不是一个母亲所生，年纪差又太大，不亲厚也正常。喔，他有段时间还逼着我去驯龙场训练如何猎龙，托他的福，我对你们的种类还真是新增了不少了解。”

说着说着Loki就想起了约顿海姆，上次匆忙离开Laufey的眼神到现在他都还记得。毕竟是他成长的村落，Loki说不想念那肯定是假的。他安静了一会儿，然后面向Thor说：“我想回约顿海姆看看。”

在Thor看来，他也许并不想Loki回约顿，毕竟对Laufey他至今仍是心有余悸，然而那是Loki的家，Thor想，如果有一天他无法回阿斯加德，那心情应该如同他得一个人看一辈子月亮那样孤单。这样想着，Thor点了点头轻轻地说：“好，我陪你回去。”

<<<

约顿海在任何一个外乡人心中除了是一片汪洋以外它什么都不是。但对Loki而言只要一靠近这里，他仿佛就能闻到空气中海水的咸味。原本伏在Thor背上有一搭没一搭地说着话，Loki忽然就直起身来，在扇动着的翅膀低垂时看到了近海的浅滩，熟悉感一下子据满心头。

约顿海姆不是一个富饶的村落，但村里人还算和睦团结，男人猎龙，女人纺织，等到谷物成熟的季节就会几家几户一起收割，就像上次Loki去邻居家和自己家共有的葡萄园里采摘那样。Laufey唯有打发他出门去做这事的时候Loki是心甘情愿的，紫色而饱满的果实是他的心头好，在翠绿中掩映的深色看起来就让人胃口大开。

“有机会我真该让你试试约顿的葡萄，那是我为数不多喜欢的东西。”Loki微笑着，对正在飞翔的巨龙说。顺着风向，他看到Thor后脑上那金色的一圈，想起自己很久没有见过这样形态的他。

而第一次与Thor相遇，他就是被这巨大的身形吓软了腿。

他们在沙滩着陆，Thor等Loki下来以后变幻了身形——没办法，他的原型的确太庞大了，容易引人注意。而Loki在一旁站着，见到近来最熟悉的Thor的模样时翠绿的眼睛明亮了几分，额发被高空中的风吹得微乱，他抿着红润的薄唇，目光中有丝丝迫不及待，Thor牵过他的手，两人便朝村庄的方向出发。

因为见过Thor的人不多，所以Loki并不担心有人认出他来，反倒是自己闹出了这么大的事——不过Laufey是那样一个要面子的人，应该不会到处宣扬他离家了吧……一边焦躁地思索一边往前走，然而越靠近人烟集聚的地方Loki就越感觉不对，空气中弥漫着一股淡淡的焦味，像大火燃尽了森林留下的。

太阳穴突突地跳，握着Thor的手也不自觉挣脱快步前进。终于，Loki走进了约顿村的地界，他看到眼前坍塌的房屋，在残剩的火光中化为灰烬——就在他和Thor到来前不久，这里遭受了一场浩劫，本来还算拥挤的村落此刻变得七零八落，然而Loki眼见火舌舔舐着幸存的木屋，堆叠的木材在火光中摇摇欲坠，他急忙奔跑起来，拼命寻找熟悉屋宇的踪影。

第一个念头是回家。尽管与父兄关系不是那么亲善，但毕竟那是他的亲人。Loki慌张地跑到家门口，看到在废墟中依然完好的主房他吁了口气，当即翻过篱笆，而下一刻迎面就碰上了提着长矛、气势汹汹、正好要出门的长兄。

Helbindi原本就不好的脸色在看到突然出现的Loki后更是难看，他猛地将长矛扔在地上，大步揪住将近半月未归家的混小子的衣领，让还没反应过来的Loki向后一倾，裹着愤怒的双眼瞪着对方，他发出野兽般的怒吼：“Loki！你居然敢暗算我，而且还逃家了那么久！”

“放开我Helbindi，你没资格这样做！”Loki的担心被这突如其来的袭击打消了一半，他回瞪着粗鲁的兄长，“我过去发生了什么并不重要，重要的是现在约顿海姆怎么了！你懂不懂轻重缓急！”

看到口齿伶俐的弟弟越发能言善辩Helbindi更是怒火中烧，他扬起手来就想教训Loki，却在巴掌将要落下的时候被人反扭了手臂，他只能迅速背过身去以一种僵硬的姿态防止自己的手被拧到脱臼。他想要反抗，然而自己的力气根本不足以与对方抗衡。Helbindi心里掀起了惊涛骇浪，他不可置信地扭头，看到的是一个陌生的金发男人。

男人看起来和他弟弟的年岁差不多，相貌英俊，目光一直落在Loki身上，而Loki此刻也是一脸震惊，但直觉告诉Helbindi，他们认识，而且不是一般的朋友——他对这个陌生人的厌恶感又立刻上升了许多。

“你是谁！滚出我家，我现在要好好教训一下我弟弟。”Helbindi凶狠地嘶吼道。

陌生人听后放开他的手，但当即退了一步把Loki护在身后，一脸戒备的模样让Helbindi感觉更奇怪了，人类最原始的好奇心驱散了他心中不少怒火，他不再像起先那么愤怒，冷静下来后与男人对视着——在这样危急的关头他们竟陷入了一种诡异的沉默。

Loki觉得浑身都不舒服，他推了Thor一把让他从自己身前滚开，看着对方脸上难得的凝重土崩瓦解他才好受了一些，生怕再拖延下去会发生别的意外，又想到Helbindi总有一天会知道这件事，便干脆直截了当地说：“他叫Thor——至于那天我为什么使了诡计把你锁在柴房里，原因就是为了救他。好了，Helbindi，告诉我这里究竟发生了什么。”

“不可能，Loki！你这个小骗子，父亲说你放跑了一头龙，还跟它一起离开了约顿海——”Helbindi强硬地反驳道，但看着面前的两位都是一副“这是真的”的表情他咽了咽口水很快就反应过来，“喔不，你不要告诉我，他还可以变成人——老天，我无法想象龙族还能变人，那我们的生活永远都不会安宁了。”Helbindi产生了一种自己被糊了一嘴的马粪的错觉，张着嘴吐不出来也不可能咽下去，这太古怪了，他看着自己弟弟和一个龙族青年站在一起，想要开口教训，又觉得自己对付不了Loki的嘴，想要揍他一顿，力气又不如那叫Thor的家伙大。Helbindi挫败极了，颓丧地摇摇头不知道说什么好，一时间竟忘了这个名字代表的含义。

“快告诉我这里怎么了。”不耐烦地催促，Loki焦躁地拨了拨头发，目光在附近流转，草垛被烧焦，柴房倾倒，除此之外砖房还在，损失不是很大。

反正从小也管不住Loki，何况Helbindi本来担心的就是他的安全，毕竟约顿人对龙族天生缺乏信任。Helbindi多看了Thor两眼后强迫自己先镇定下来，回答Loki道：“有龙袭击了村落，从昨天晚上开始每隔一段时间就会回来一次，村子里的所有人都去东边的避难所了，男人负责保护女人和小孩。我是回家来拿武器的。先离开，这里并不安全。”说完他蛮横地拉起Loki就走，约顿海姆刚被龙搅得一团糟，他脾气还没好到不迁怒，忍不住便对Thor冷哼了一声，十分不屑的模样。

“又有龙袭击了村落？”Loki疑惑地走在Helbindi身后，推开跟来的Thor执着要牵在一起的手，向他翻了个白眼。

“和上次袭击葡萄园的龙应该是同一族群的。”Helbindi说，“我看到了一只很像上次袭击你的龙，可惜，被它逃了。”

“是不是我来救你的那次。”Thor小声地问，但仍旧被Helbindi听得一清二楚。

Helbindi停下脚步松开Loki，不爽地回头走到Thor面前，“我警告你，虽然这件事和你没什么关系，但你依旧是它们中的一份子，你给我小心点，我父亲知道了可能会杀了你。”

Thor耸了耸肩，无畏地说：“如果你们能做到的话。”

两个男人的目光在空气中交织，炸出火花。

虽然不想打击Helbindi，但Loki还是不得不提醒道：“关于他的身份，记得保密，Helbindi，我知道你不是个会乱说话的人，然而Thor真的是你们口中的‘雷神’。不要起别的念头，他是我……我养的龙。”没有回头，不然他一定知道Thor现在的表情是有多精彩。

猎龙篇05

“Loki，你居然还能养龙了，这真是令我刮目相看。”Helbindi挑着眉讽刺道——虽然他们兄弟俩看起来大相径庭，但在嘲讽人这点上倒是都与Laufey如出一辙。

“管好你自己吧。”Loki冷笑回应，收回眼神时在不经意间看到Thor正苦思冥想，估计是在思索自己刚才说的那句话的涵义，还大有深意地瞟了他一眼。Loki当即反瞪回去，幸好Thor没想跟他争论一番，不然Loki觉得他肯定会赏Thor一顿爆栗。

三个人在小径上急切地行走，很快就到了Helbindi口中的避难所——约顿村东部一个依山而建的石室附近。

从远处看就发现了许多熟悉的面孔，面含苦色的男女老少倚在石壁边，伤员躺在石穴的稍深处，一旁放着大大小小的囊袋，Loki猜测里面大约存放着粮食和水。他很快就注意到Laufey——阴测测的部落首领在洞口徘徊，父子俩目光对接的瞬间彼此都是一阵尴尬，Loki下意识地放缓脚步，而Laufey和Helbindi起先的反应一致，原本的凝重转瞬而逝，眸光中带着愤怒大步向他走来。

然而与Helbindi不同，Laufey看的其实不是Loki，眼神在小儿子身上逡巡不过几秒就移到了他身后的陌生男人身上——不，其实早已不算是“陌生”。Laufey见过这家伙，在那片小树林中，他曾当着自己的面用诡异的魔法带走过Loki。Laufey当然知道他是什么，一只名叫Thor的龙，刚好还是人类口中强大的“雷神”。Loki真是胆大包天，居然敢带着他公然出现在约顿境内。

Laufey将手握成拳，脸色一片阴鸷，Loki很快就察觉到他父亲的敌意，悄悄向前一步挡在了Thor身前，让Laufey不得不停下脚步与他对视。然而他父亲并不好对付，即使没有用约顿人天生的身高优势近距离压迫Thor，他那阴冷的声音也足以让一般人胆寒。

“我不管你和Loki是什么关系，但你现在最好就给我滚出约顿，这里不欢迎你，年轻人。”Laufey把每一个字音都咬得极重极慢，他看着Thor就像看着有深仇大恨的敌人，猩红的眼睛里尽是杀意。

Loki抿着唇率先开口：“他没有要留下的意思，我们也不会待在这里。”

“闭嘴。”Laufey看都不看Loki，伸手狠厉地把他推到一边，走上前压低声音道，“我们的村落刚被龙毁了，如果我说出你的身份，在场的所有人都会来围攻你，你不可能当着Loki的面杀人，那么……”

“低劣的威胁。”Thor挺直身躯，皱着眉头回道。

Helbindi从不知道父亲认识这个陌生人，而且看起来他们之间有很深的矛盾。Laufey似乎知道Thor不是人类，他当即一惊，担心他们会在这里打起来。

“等等——”Helbindi刚要开口劝阻，以防“战争”爆发，可他的话音才吐到一半，村落的方向忽然传来一声巨响。

所有村民闻讯起身，慢慢踱步走出洞口，他们无一不看到天边盘旋着的巨龙身影，火焰从龙嘴中吐出，像硕大的冰雹从天而降砸向树冠，火舌又一次在约顿肆虐开来。有孩童开始啜泣，女人们惊恐地议论着还留在村里的财产，男人们撸起袖子上前七嘴八舌地询问首领要怎么办。Helbindi大手一挥，立刻带着一群经验丰富的猎龙人往村子里赶。Laufey也意识到了事情的严重性，暂时没功夫去管意外出现的Thor，冷冷地对Loki说：“你给我待在这里，哪都不许去。”说完便急匆匆地拿起弓箭离开。

那群不知名的龙回来了。果然如Helbindi所说，它们每隔一段时间就会来一次，这样既不干脆也不利落的感觉让人十分烦扰。Loki环顾四周，还在叽喳的妇女太多，他只好抓起Thor的手往他熟悉的树林里跑。

等到渐渐无人的时候，他才缓下脚步回头，绿眼中仿佛藏了千言万语，却又涨红了脸不知要从何说起。两个人僵持了一会儿，然而Thor的反应要比Loki快，他变回了龙形，大而圆的蓝眼睛里蓄满笑意，他在Loki俯下身时猝不及防地舔了对方一口，人类怪叫出声，可还没开口解释Thor就扇动翅膀往村庄的方向飞去。

“我在你以前住的地方等你。”Loki喊道，风能把他的声音送到Thor耳中。

他的眼里倒映着火焰的光芒，周围的温度变得灼热，心也像煮沸的水般沸腾起来，说不清是为什么，或许是刚才Thor的心领神会让他雀跃，又或许是他骨血里的动乱因子被现下的氛围勾了起来。他没有停在原地，而是迅速跑到了离他最近的山坡上——站得高可以看得更远——头发被风吹起，Loki觉得自己许久未曾笑得这样放肆。

虽然不知道地上的人们是怎样抗争的，但是Loki看到了那几只在半空中甩动着大尾的龙，它们都与Thor长得不一样，一只体型稍小的正吐着火焰摧毁屋舍。

天空中忽然炸开一道闷雷，一时间狂风大作，倾盆大雨泼洒而下，浇灭了疯长的火苗，Loki看到了——Thor在天上急速地飞过，一道闪电打下，击中其中一只恶龙，它嚎叫着跌落。剩下的龙聚在一起企图用叫声吓退这位不速之客，发出了轰鸣，而下一瞬另一道震耳欲聋的叫声把所有龙都逼得四处逃窜。没有人看清“雷神”究竟潜伏在哪，他也许在云雾之上，可那又如何？他吼叫着，天地间都回荡着他的叫声，伴随着电闪雷鸣，结伴而来的龙们意识到事情有变，通通乱作一团，扇动着翅膀向西逃窜。

一场本来要纠缠许久的斗争在短时间内结束，Loki的嘴角忍不住翘起一个微小的弧度，仿佛隔得这么远，他都能听见猎龙人对这事的惊叹与议论——

关于他一个人的雷神。

他一个人的。

<<<

Thor的动作永远都比Loki要快。匆忙跑到那个舒适的小山洞时Loki发现他已经盘踞在那了。

刚到洞口就看见偌大的翅膀投射下的阴影微微晃动，Loki走进洞穴，看见伏在火堆边的Thor，火光将他的蓝眼睛照得更亮，庞大的身躯占据了将近一半空间，不知道他为什么没有变回人形，或许是因为他觉得这样更自在？怀着疑惑靠近Thor，Loki没想到雷神会突然用翅膀拢住他，把他一口气推到了火堆前。

“嘿伙计，你刚才真是太棒了。”Loki忍不住称赞，尽管Thor现在是他名义（和实际）上的“伴侣”，Loki还是故意伸手摸了摸他的脑袋，像在夸奖自家的小动物那样。

Thor哼了两声，但依旧伸头亲昵地蹭了蹭Loki。

Loki一边摸他一边笑，“让我想想要给你什么奖励……变小一点，我可以帮你擦擦翅膀。”他话音一落Thor就照做了，一双眼睛期待地盯着人类，可这里根本没有水，更别提抹布了。Loki眼睛一转，从怀中拿出经过缩小咒改良后的魔杖，对着Thor轻念了一道咒语。

咒语生效后Thor马上反应过来，他气恼地变回人形抓着Loki的肩道：“喔，你这也太犯规了。”

Loki翻了个白眼，“不然你想要我怎么做，我是在合理利用魔法，而且这可是你找回来的东西。”他威胁地晃了晃杖身，让Thor马上想起了上次被硬生生变回龙的经历，不禁脸色一黑松开了手。

自从确认了Thor的心意以后Loki感觉到他在为自己改变，虽然还是不爱吃熟食，生活习惯也跟人类相去甚远，但好歹Thor记得每次变形的时候要记得穿衣服了。Loki邪恶地翘起嘴角，凑到背对着他正生闷气的Thor身后咬住他的耳垂轻轻地舔，“怎么，你后悔了？”

Loki的鼻息打在耳廓上，他懒懒地靠着Thor的背，瘦削的下巴搁在肩头，喉腔中时不时传来几声闷笑，看得出他既高兴又得意，就像只尾巴翘到天上的黑猫。虽然对方迟迟没有出声，但Loki自己玩得不亦乐乎，尖牙磨着Thor耳垂上的软肉，湿软的舌头蹭过耳后，发出轻微的水渍声。

“刚刚你是在糊弄我，简单的清理魔咒我也会。”Thor低沉着那把好听的嗓子开口，Loki的手正环在他结实的腰腹上，他摸上人类修长的指节，有些冰凉，但与他的温热正好相对。

Loki笑着扣住Thor的手心，转身把他牵向一旁干净的地面，在上面凭空变出了一张绒毯——他真的爱死魔法带来的一切便捷了。Thor挑了挑眉顺从地坐下，Loki俯身盯着他的蓝眼睛假装严肃地说：“那你要什么？”

那双长而白的手指游移过Thor的胸膛，撩起衣衫下摆Loki抚上腹部健硕的肌肉，他目不转睛地看着对方的表情变化。一会儿后他隔着布料摩挲那已经逐渐硬起的肉块，鼻间窜出几声问询意味的声音。

不料Thor会突然按下他的脑袋，Loki没有站稳猛地跪在他身前，脸正好撞上Thor胯下的勃起物——纵然Loki今天再怎么假装老道，现时现地也被Thor的男性气息激得一路脸红到了耳根。轻颤着深呼吸，他怎么可能不明白Thor的意思，但现在他羞耻得只想赶快起身。Thor似乎发现了他的小情绪，突然抓住他的手臂，把他整个人颠倒了过来。以一种更加羞耻的姿势伏在Thor身上，Loki愤恨地挣扎了几下，可腿被对方死死地压着，他根本对抗不了Thor的蛮力。

“这是交换。”Thor笑着拍了拍Loki饱满的臀部，发出清脆的声响，他清楚地感觉到Loki颤抖了一下。

“谁要你的交换。”Loki咒骂道，硬着头皮缓慢地解开Thor的裤头，当即被弹出来的肉棒打了一下，就像在惩罚他言行不一一样，Loki的脸红得更厉害了，暗自庆幸在这个姿势下Thor看不到他的表情。

面前那根涨成紫红色的硬物又粗又长，顶端渗出一点黏液，上头布满狰狞的青筋，Loki不禁好奇Thor每次究竟都是怎么把它全部捅进来的，那种让人头皮发麻的快感与痛感他记得一清二楚，一股热流朝他的小腹涌去，浑身都起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

Loki伸手扶住根部，因为性别相同他当然知道要怎么做才会让Thor舒服，他揉捏着下面的囊袋，思虑再三还是濡湿了嘴唇含住了硕大的龟头，腥咸的味道刺激着Loki的味蕾，他先舔过上头的冠状沟，然后伸出舌头舔湿整个柱身。Loki在心里催眠自己这是在为他待会更舒服一些而服务。

湿淋淋的阳物在他的舔弄下又涨大了许多，Loki恼怒地咒骂一声，不情愿地含着顶端吸吮，嘴唇被Thor前端滴落的汁液浸得红润，听着身后粗重的喘息声他觉得周身越发地闷热，背上起了一层薄汗，Thor唤着他的名字，大手隔着布料揉着他的臀瓣，Loki低叫起来，觉得这场景热辣得超乎他的想象，他被Thor的气味冲得脑子眩晕，如同在海中迷失了方向的船只，却一点都讨厌不起自己孤助无援的状况。

“Loki，腿伸直。”Thor嘶哑着嗓子去拉他的双腿，Loki难得听话地照做，他便干脆利落把人类剥得下身光裸，在那手感好得出奇的臀肉上捏了一把，然后掰开臀瓣，露出中间那肉色的小洞，用拇指摩挲着上头的皱褶，猛地仰头舔了一口，听见Loki猝不及防泄出地呻吟声，自己的阴茎贴上他光滑的脸颊，Thor猜，他的前液一定弄湿了那张异常俊美的面孔。这让他更加兴奋，依次舔过Loki敏感的会阴，还有他的囊袋，然后才是温热的穴肉，把人类折磨得只能瘫在他身上，再进行不下去任何动作。

“Thor，你……嗯、哈，你别舔我。”Loki难耐地企图向往前缩，双腿却被Thor固定得死死的，他只得伏在原位，脸上的嫩肉被金色的耻毛刺得发痒，腰部以下都失去了知觉似的没办法挪动。这不是Thor第一次做这种事，然而Loki觉得今天与众不同，他唇上戳着一根硬物，散发着灼热的温度，几乎要把他烫伤。被舔得过分，Loki发出喘息，他忍不住反击，把Thor的阴茎含进喉咙深处收缩脸颊，让身下的家伙同样溢出难耐的呻吟。

“这是奖励，你不要吗？”Thor闷笑着回敬，把Loki的臀部舔得水光淋漓，上面烙下了不同程度的吻痕，Thor想有些也许得好几天才能消退，他满意地吮得更大声，让羞耻心爆棚的人类靠在他的阴茎上磨蹭，一场绝妙的口活就此告终。

不想欺负Loki太久，没过一会儿Thor就把他抱起来面向自己，凑近一看才发现Loki脸上布满了愉悦的泪痕，那双被眼泪浸湿的绿眼更显明亮，好看得让他的心感到饱胀。Thor亲了他的鼻头一口，心想以后还是得看着Loki做这事才更有意思，他的唇被磨得红润极了，Thor把Loki放在绒垫上慢慢地落下亲吻。从额头到眼睛，从鼻梁到薄唇，从喉结到锁骨，从心口到乳头，从小腹到大腿，Thor都没有放过。小穴被他舔得很湿，所以进入的过程相对轻松，Loki扣紧他的手指，一只腿被拉起，被撑到最大的穴口咽下粗壮的龟头，然后慢慢吞进了整个柱身。

不管是从生理上还是从心理上来看，和Thor结合都像一场入侵与吞噬。

“慢，慢点动。”Loki皱着眉适应着Thor异乎常人的尺寸，扭了扭身躯把脚搁在他肩上，Thor跪在垫上开始小幅度地撞他，直到肠道被淫液浸泡得足够湿滑，他才无顾忌地大进大出起来。

“啊、哈，嗯……撞到了，哈、你……Thor……”Loki连话都说不完整，胯骨处被撞得泛红，混合液从交合的穴口随Thor的动作缓缓流出，落在耻毛上形成一圈白沫，被干得狠了的时候Loki觉得自己的五脏六腑都挤作一团，脖子后仰，像天鹅一样优雅，喉间窜出的呻吟夹杂着哭腔，尾椎处传来的酥麻直达大脑，舒爽得让他很难压抑自己的声音。

Thor一低下头就看到Loki微微弓着腰身迎合他的进出，他的皮肤泛起淡红色，从会阴开始到肉穴都是湿淋淋的一片。Thor退出的时候会带出一点媚肉，然后随着他的进入红肿的穴口被撑到最大，内里的皱褶被抚平，敏感点被狠狠碾过，身体的主人便是一阵颤抖，那两颗今日备受冷落的乳粒在胸前可怜地挺立，Thor慢慢地摩挲过Loki修长的大腿，俯下身去舔咬那硬得跟石子似的乳头，他每舔一下，Loki就会泄出几声喘息。Thor觉得这是他最可爱的地方之一，忍不住多加逗弄。

“不要舔……嗯，你顶得太深……哈……”Loki想回避Thor的动作，可下一秒他却突然被抱了起来，全身的重量都被迫压在了那根粗壮的老二上。生怕掉下来Loki只得攀紧Thor，手环着对方的脖子，额头相抵微微呼吸，适应着这种刺激的感觉。Thor的眼睛明亮如同夜空中的星星，他微笑亲吻Loki的嘴角，时不时向深处顶弄。Loki不满地要求他放下自己，可Thor竟就着这个姿势在洞穴里走了起来。

对于常人来说长时间抱着一个成年男人当然很累，但Thor显然不是常人，他托着Loki窄小挺翘的臀部，人类的阴茎贴在他的小腹上，一上一下地蹭出一片液体打湿Thor结实的肌理。Loki的腿交叠在他的腰后，他每走一步，Loki都会不自觉地蹭他的腰窝，Thor打了他的臀瓣一掌说：“别乱动。”

Loki咬着Thor的肩头肉闷闷地说：“那你放我……嗯、啊——Thor！你不要顶……哈……”因为姿势的缘故后穴将肉棒吃得更深，敏感带被蹭上前液，Loki一下子被顶得头脑空白，在这时Thor捏着臀肉操得更深，一边走一边干着他的敏感带。Loki只能缩在他的怀里爽得发抖，呜咽着收缩穴口，敏感带被阴茎从不同角度碾过，弄得他仰着脑袋尖叫出声。

一时间Thor感觉到自己被死死咬住，小穴里像有无数张小嘴在吸吮，他猛地向上顶了好几次，绷紧臀肉低吼一声，在Loki哭叫着射出来的瞬间也同时泄在了温热的小穴里，一波波精液打在敏感带上，几乎引发Loki的又一次高潮。

Loki无神地靠在Thor肩头，后穴还在习惯性地抽搐，臀瓣上尽是Thor掐出来的青紫印子，过多的浊液黏连在两人的腹部上，他眼角挂着泪水，感觉身体里灌满的Thor的精液正缓缓渗落，顺着大腿屈起的弧度向下。Thor也好不到去，他蹭着Loki的脸颊喘息，胸膛一起一伏，腿部肌肉绷得死紧，好不容易熬过了高潮后的眩晕期，他才慢慢把Loki放回绒垫上。

抽出疲软的阳物，堵不住的精液全部流了出来，Thor看到Loki又被自己弄得浑身青紫，不禁愧疚地笑笑，牵过他的手在无名指上轻轻一吻。

“我知道那时你想说什么。”他小声地说，看到Loki疲倦得几乎要睡着的模样觉得这就是他的全世界。

猎龙篇 06

阿斯加德的山洞里聚集着几个青年模样的“人”。

“我是在昨天傍晚收到Thor讯息的。”

“等等，这家伙居然还活着？”

“Sif你不能这样，他好歹是你小时候的暗恋对象。”

“求你忘了那段故事。”

“喂，你们认真听我说——Thor在约顿，华纳龙族不知道哪根筋搭错了，居然统统跑去找人类的麻烦，他怕自己应付不来，希望我们能过去一趟。”

“什么？华纳龙族？我好久没见到他们了……”

他们七嘴八舌地议论着，Fandral耸耸肩看着炸开锅的几位好友，慢条斯理地继续说：“Thor认为进攻约顿是Frey的意思，但他怕众神之父知道，不想把事情闹大，万一Frey带来的龙太多，他又可能处于下风。所以作为朋友，我们得去帮他撑场造势。”

Sif挑眉，她把手环在胸前笑道：“这肯定要算上我——他上次是不是带了个人类回来，神后那天还在说这件事，我可真好奇Thor喜欢什么样的。”

“雄性，长得怪漂亮的，他眼光挺好。”Fandral吹了个口哨，无视了Sif惊讶的嘘声，“还有谁要一起去吗？”

Hogun和Volstagg异口同声地搭上Fandral的肩膀说：“阿斯加德的三勇士怎么能不一起出现呢？”

于是一天后，Loki坐在Thor身上看到了这样的一幕——

或许龙族之间有特殊的感应方式，明明没听见任何声响Thor就知道他的朋友们到了约顿海姆，连忙带着Loki飞出山洞去与他们会面。

五只龙在半空中用龙语交流着（获得权杖后Loki就莫名能听懂这种语言了），他们形态各异，其中还有一名异性，这是Loki第一次看到雌龙，他忍不住盯着Sif多看了几眼观察他们的区别才收回好奇的目光，让对他的一举一动都十分注意的Thor稍稍不满，微微颠簸他一下暗示自己还在，Loki无奈得很，但碍于有太多龙在场，只得偷偷拧了Thor背上近似是肉的地方一把。

“约顿居然被华纳那群疯子毁成这样了。”Fandral咂舌看着下方被烧毁的屋舍废墟，“Frey到底有什么毛病，不是在山里待得挺好的吗？”

“华纳？Frey？”Loki敏锐地捕捉到关键词，他颇为在意，皱眉看着Fandral的眼睛。

Thor在下方补充解释道：“龙族内部划分为很多族群，虽然我们不喜群居，但从前发生过斗争，落单的龙都遭遇了不测，所以为了自身安全，一群习性相近的龙会选择一块区域作为聚居地，甚至会推举群内最强大的龙为龙王，不过我们在生活中互不干涉。例如阿斯加德就是离约顿最近的一个龙群，阿斯加德附近还有一个名为华纳海姆的族群，而Frey是华纳的龙王之子。”

“就像Thor是阿斯加德的龙王之子这样哦。” Volstagg嘴角上的胡须微动，爽朗地对Loki笑道。他倒是对Thor的同性爱人没什么意见，反正Odin还没发声呢，也轮不到他们去指摘Thor的喜好。

兴许是外头的酷暑让在场的唯一女性感到了难耐，Sif开口问道：“不论如何，我们难道要在这里干等嘛？太阳真大，他们到底什么时候会出现？”

“喔，你一贯是我们的幸运女神。”Fandral逗趣地回答，“一般你这样说，用不了多久就会有好事发生，我们不妨在约顿上空转转，这还是我第一次离人类村庄这么近呢，嘿，我会不会吓到他们。”

Loki翻了个白眼懒懒地说：“不会，因为村子里根本没人，只有在龙袭击村庄的时候才会有猎龙人回来抗争。”

“真是奇怪，Frey为什么要这样断断续续地折腾？他是不是想把这里夷为平地好作为华纳海姆的新落脚点？” Volstagg头脑简单，不是很能理解Frey的行为。

Thor像是在回忆一段久远的记忆，“十几年前的冬天我去华纳作客，那时他们族里正好出了点小问题，华纳的龙王就把那事全权交给Frey负责，他看上去英俊和善，令我意外的是却异常喜欢折磨他人。我凑巧目睹了他训斥华纳族内叛徒的全过程……非常地漫长而且，恐怖。前天听到入侵约顿的龙逃跑时害怕地提起他的名字，我才知道这次是华纳在搞鬼。约顿是沿海村落，要到陆上必须经过这片区域，Frey可能想据此拓展华纳的捕食空间——毕竟这些年龙族繁衍得厉害，日常的食物需求量很大，而阿萨统治的约顿海范围比他们的广，在这华纳没有优势。”

“不论如何他都不能为此消灭约顿海姆。”Loki当即反驳，对另一个族群顿时丧失了仅剩的耐心。他从Thor的话中得出了自己的结论：Frey想清洗约顿，但他喜欢慢慢来，极端享受这种把人类踩在脚底的快感，然后通过这块土地建立他们对内陆地域的控制。

Fandral突然想起什么，连忙问道：“嘿，Thor！我知道你对人类一向亲善，但华纳与阿萨是友邦，你有没有——”他担心得要命，生怕Thor一时冲动做出了损害两族关系的事，到时候Odin可饶不了他。

“他们差点杀了Loki！”Thor像是见到了什么难以忍受的东西似的，他低吼了一声，让他的好友们稍稍退却，浑身散发着可怕的气息，蓝眼睛里仿佛染上了一层血色。

这是Thor的底线。

Loki想起来了，他在葡萄园采摘那次遭受了龙的袭击，是Thor及时赶到救了他。Helbindi也说过这群龙和之前来的那些好像是同伙，没想到真被他言中了。

“我不想对付Frey，但我会阻止华纳，他们没有权利也不能以这种方式来屠杀一个异族村落。”Thor烦躁地说，天边应声响起了一道闷雷，然而就在此刻云端之后渐渐有龙的身影浮现，Thor噤声，飞到了他的好友身前，他轻声问道，“Loki，你确定要留下？”

“这本来就是我的事，你还算多管闲事呢。”Loki啧了一声，觉得此时Thor倒是婆婆妈妈起来了。

Thor没再多说什么，示意Loki抓稳。

华纳龙一边飞行一边朝地面扔着火球，然而还没等Thor出动——Fandral的速度极快——已经飞到前面从上方袭击了那几只先行者。

Loki眯眼瞧着，无数只龙密密麻麻地从远方飞来，各异的形态、惊人的数量让人产生了恐惧感，而他们边龙数太少，Thor意识到这个差距连忙与他的朋友们一同迅速赶到了Fandral身边。

“叫Frey来，我不想伤害自己的同类。”Thor挡在上百只龙跟前，雷神之吼令低级的龙畏惧，下方还在燃烧，可上头一时间寂静无声，没有龙敢先行一步。

Loki趁着这个空隙往约顿丢了几个水咒扑灭火星，而就在这时空气中隐隐有种压迫感，等他抬起头来，面前已经停着一只深蓝色的龙，他看起来并不凶恶，明亮的眼睛里甚至有着几分温情脉脉，却让华纳龙在瞬间全部安静下来，不敢发出任何声响。

这便是他们口中的华纳龙王之子。

“Thor，你真是位仁慈的君主。”Frey似乎在笑，较之Thor略温和的嗓音让人不禁联想他的人形是怎样一位的美男子。

“Frey，你知道我的性子，我不喜欢废话。”Thor吼了一声，吓退不少Frey身后胆小的家伙，毕竟这是高级龙种散发出来的威压，“离开约顿海姆，你们无权这样对待人类。”

不知道是不是Loki的错觉，Frey的神情似是一僵，其后开口的声音也多了几分不自然，“Thor，我并没有做错什么，龙族需要繁衍，华纳需要新的生存空间，而阿萨几乎统治了这个海域，你宁愿逼死你的同类也不肯伤害人类吗？”

“不，你们明明可以往另一端拓展，据我所知那边也没有人类村落的阻拦——如果你是担心屡次经过人类村庄会造成不必要的麻烦，那儿会更适合华纳海姆。约顿本身就仇恨龙族，你这样做反而恶化了双方关系，身为华纳未来的龙王，Frey你得多加考虑。”

Frey没有说话，他的目光落在了Thor背上的Loki身上，干脆转开话题道：“你的劝说是基于人龙关系的考虑，还是为了你的人类伴侣呢？Thor，甘居人下的阿萨龙王，很容易失去子民的信任。”

Loki突然有些后悔，也许他不应该出现在这里。Frey明显是有备而来，就算没有完全听明白，Loki也明白自己对Thor构成了威胁，使他暂处于下风。

“这是我的事，与今天要谈的无关，你带来这么多龙，一早就潜伏在暗处，我想你肯定不会善罢甘休。”Thor的声音越发低沉了，“就像你们上次袭击约顿的葡萄园未果一样，Frey，你不会是恼羞成怒才会一再往返折磨约顿人吧？”

仿佛被戳中了死穴，Frey猛地怒吼出声，天地间回荡着他发怒的声响，Loki隐隐感觉到远处的海浪在翻滚，可Thor也不甘示弱，云中响起闪电，雷声轰隆隆地压在他们头上。

两方对峙了一会儿，许是从来没有见过Frey这样失态，后方的龙都往后退，缩着眼睛不敢直视华纳与阿萨的未来之王间无言的斗争。Loki攥紧了权杖，觉得此刻的沉默令人十分不安，生怕Frey会出其不意突然宣战，他的脑里已经闪过不少条恶咒。直到今天Loki才真正体会到龙与龙之间的差别。对人类也温和有礼，会耐心地跟他解说为什么拿起魔杖就能理解龙语的Thor，与因为人类的小小反抗就企图对他们赶尽杀绝的Frey，本身就代表了两种不同。

Odin的到来让Loki听到Thor的伙伴们不约而同地松了口气。

天空突然变得明亮，驱赶了Thor带来的乌云与阴沉，日光之后有声音传来，听来浑厚而苍老。随后是龙身破开云雾，金色的阿萨龙王出现在众龙面前——不知道为什么，Loki在看到Odin的那一刻就知道他是站在Thor这方的，或许是因为他们身上有相似的气息。

“Frey王子。”Odin低沉地唤那只与他相比年幼至极的华纳王子，光是那具偌大的身躯就把华纳龙族逼得不断向后。

“众神之父。”Frey的声音里终于染上了几分惧意，只有他自己知道，他在担心什么。

“首先，如果Thor误伤过华纳龙，我会让他向你们道歉。这次是他不对，华纳海姆要侵占约顿海姆的确与阿斯加德无关，毕竟这如果是Njord的意思，那你们怎么对付人类都好——不过他前段时间还在说想向西边拓展，没想到这么快就改变了主意，真是令人意外。”

话说到一半的时候Thor的情绪越来越差，他不认为自己做错了，可Odin居然还要他去跟Frey道歉？！但等Odin说完，一时间两边都鸦雀无声，Thor也不知道自己父亲说这番话的用意到底是什么，而Frey脸上的表情很奇怪，他召集了那么多龙来袭击约顿海姆，作为华纳的龙王Njord不可能不知道……还是说Frey在华纳已经可以瞒着龙王做这么多了？Thor越想越觉得不对，他死死盯着Frey，那家伙的气势在Odin出现后逐渐消失，也对，如果这真的是瞒着龙王的行动，不管是否有利于整个族群，那都是越矩了。

“父亲病了很久，一直没有好转，族内事务暂时都交由我打理。”Frey不卑不亢地回答，依旧没有死心，但已算是间接承认了他的隐瞒不报。

Odin的胡须微动，“是吗？这样大的事情还是得让Njord知道，难怪他没有告诉你，阿斯加德在百年前那场与约顿海姆的战争中损失有多么惨重，也就不会让你过来硬碰硬了。”

作为龙王，Odin今日现身于此Frey就已经占不到什么便宜了，何况阿斯加德是华纳海姆的友邦，如果Odin反对再度挑起人类的怒火，那么……

“既然众神之父这么说了，我也不好和Thor再对峙下去，这样会伤害两族的感情，不是吗？”Frey的口风松动，“族里还有事要处理……Thor，众神之父，再会。”他终究还是维护住了自己的面子。可他并没有等他的族龙一同返程，而是用了移形咒，消失得利落迅速。

而Loki才不会让他走得这么干脆，在深蓝色的龙身即将消失前，他偷偷甩了一个以往用来整蛊Helbindi的咒语过去——那可以让Frey发臭整整三天，没有龙敢接近他。这是Loki自己的小咒语，Frey无法解开。他勾起嘴角，然而魔力的脉动似乎引起了Odin的注意，他自得完毕就看到Thor的父亲以一种高深莫测的目光盯着自己，但他终究没有多说什么。

“Thor，找个地方，我得跟你谈谈。”Odin冷笑，在众龙离去后愤怒地看向他儿子。

<<<

山洞里阿萨两父子在吵架，Loki收起了权杖坐在外头的草地上，隔得那么远他都还能听见Odin的怒吼——不过他们用的是龙语，所以Loki很大程度上听不明白他们在说些什么，可这仍让他想起了自己父亲，突然便想去村人的避难所看看。

约顿人还不知道这场突如其来的斗争已经结束，猎龙人还围成一圈商量着应对措施，女人们大多待在山洞里哄受惊过度的孩子——由于站在一旁的树林中，没有人发现Loki的存在。

“你为什么不过去看看。”Laufey的声音在身后响起。

Loki没有感到意外，因为在来之前，他就隐隐约约感觉自己会遇到父亲，逃避不符合他的性格，有些事终究需要面对。

“以前我也不喜欢人多的地方。这次来我只是想告诉你们，短期内不会再有龙来骚扰村庄，可以搬回去了。”Loki转身迎上Laufey的目光，心里十分坦荡，“我知道你仇视所有给族人带来灾难的龙，也十分介怀我放走雷神，但龙与龙之间是不一样的，理智的首领应该区别对待他们。”

“你是在暗示我约顿还受了他们的恩惠？”Laufey眯起眼来，“Loki，所有人都是为了自己能过得更好在斗争，你无法要求每个人的想法都与你一样非同寻常。”

“我没有，只是有时候你们得改变一下根深蒂固的观念。”

父子俩再度陷入僵局，眉头紧皱的两人谁都不肯示弱，最终是年长的那位换了一个话题，“你打算离开？和龙族生活在一起？”他的声音里没有多少不舍，平静得像是在询问一个陌生人。

Loki感到古怪极了，他没想到上次见面还那么生气的Laufey这次居然能如此心平气和地问他这种问题，不过他微微感觉到，Laufey似乎不再那样厌恶Thor了。

“呃，如果需要我留下来帮忙重建……”

“不用。”Laufey急忙打断了他，语气十分不善，“你不可能永远不回约顿，人生那么长，你总会想明白的。”

Loki耸了耸肩，觉得自己想说的话已经说完了，便转过身准备离开。他走出几十英尺以后，回过头来发觉Laufey还在原地，眼睛像狩猎的老鹰那般盯着他离去的背影。

“我会回来的。”Loki喊了一声，又一次转身。

这次，他没有回头。

那对父子好不容易才吵完架，Sif站在洞前打了个呵欠，思考自己什么时候能回阿斯加德。

“喔，这是你人形的样子。”

Loki刚从别的地方回来，Sif盯着他被汗浸湿的发梢挑挑眉笑道：“聪明，众神之父和Thor刚聊完，你可以进去了。”

“谢了。”Loki准备走进去时又想起了什么停下脚步，犹豫再三问道，“……你们是不是不喜欢人类坐在自己身上。”

Sif没多想，见Loki有疑问她便如实答道：“没有，我们本身就很少与人接触，更别提会带人飞行了。不过这的确是无上的殊荣——如果你想问的是Thor与你的情况的话，在你之前，他没这样对过别人，怎么说呢，Thor还是挺骄傲的。”

看来Frey说的“甘居人下”的确有言外之意。Loki藏起自己的情绪，勾了一抹笑，点点头表示明白就走进洞里。

里头比外面昏暗得多，但已经习惯了这样的环境，单凭肉眼Loki都能看清石壁上的石头形状。Odin不知道去哪了，Thor正缩在角落，看起来像在生闷气。

“你要回阿斯加德吗？”Loki走到他身边，摸了摸龙的脑袋。

抚摸让Thor很受用，见到Loki他情绪当即好转了不少，站起来问道：“你想待在约顿海姆？”

“不，我不知道要去哪。”

“我也是。刚才父亲为了Frey的事把我骂了一顿，老头子真是不讲道理。”Thor丧气地说，“我不想回去，反正跑出来的事也被他知道了。不过他用魔法重建了部分约顿，相信能帮到你父亲他们不少。”

Loki惊讶地瞪眼，怪不得刚才Laufey没有说他什么，而且还不要他留下帮助重建……喔，众神之父还真是令他意外……

“我需要感谢你父亲吗？”Loki认真地问，“对了，今天他怎么会来？”

“别提了，Hogun这个叛徒——”Thor苦恼地喊，蹭到Loki身边几乎要将全身重量都压上人类，“不需要跟他道谢，喔，他还要我给华纳写道歉信，我们明天就去南边，我才不要跟Frey道歉。”

如果是往常的Loki，他一定会叫Thor老老实实待在阿斯加德做完他父亲交代的事，毕竟Odin说的不无道理，Thor伤了自己的同类，只有他道歉，把面子上的功夫做足了，华纳才找不到借口追究。可是今天，他不想这样拘束Thor，摸了摸龙脸上的麟角，Loki难得笑着说：“那就去南边。”

“你和我一起去吗？”

“是，我和你，一起。”

饲龙篇 01

赫本镇在约顿的南方，乘船走水路大约要一两天的时间才能抵达，然而有Thor带着Loki，他们在动身后不到半天时间就踏入了赫本地界——要不是Loki不愿使用魔法，他们一时半会就能到了。

此前他们都没来过赫本，作为交通要道的交汇点，这儿聚集了许多外乡人，就像个全天集市一样很是热闹，所以比起居住地，这更像一个繁荣的交易区。卖各式各样烟盒的小贩聚在街的一边，其中零星混杂着菜市，变戏法的流浪艺人与舞女在其中自成一派，到处都是往来的人马，赌徒也公众吆喝下注，吸引了不少人围观。

Thor与Loki长得与这一地区的人不太一样，英俊的面容、高挑的身材让他们轻松成为人群中的焦点。而越是如此Thor就越有危机感，他努力护着Loki，生怕窃贼或其他下三滥的人太过靠近他们。

“待在这么多人之中你会不会不舒服？”Loki懒懒地问，没有管Thor搂在他腰上的手。他们在找旅店，决心先安定下来再做打算。

“我一直觉得人类很有趣，不过以前很少跟你们接触，认识你以后才频繁起来——如果他们能不这样盯着我们就更好了。”Thor抹去额上的汗珠，金色的发丝黏连在鬓角。他把Loki拉进一家小旅店，在无人注意之时拍了拍情人的屁股让他去和这儿的主人沟通食宿问题。

Loki有一条银舌头。Thor靠着柜台看他跟旅店的女主人交流的模样觉得有趣极了，起先他皱着眉头，等到听完介绍、熟悉了所有价格条目后便开始考虑怎么样才最合算。在他用那双湿漉漉的绿眼、舌灿莲花地说服中年女人的时候，他总算不再拧着眉头，微微翘起嘴角。

“怎么样？”Thor微笑着问，刚准备走到Loki身边，不料这时一伙人从楼上下来，他们大多穿着奇装异服，似乎起了争执，一个背过身行走的家伙没看到店门附近还站着人，直接撞上Loki的后背，好在Thor就在一边，赶忙扶住猝不及防被撞倒的伴侣，才没让他磕到脑袋。那陌生人后知后觉意识到自己冒犯了他人，赶忙回过头来道歉，恳切的样子让Thor没有当场发脾气，只是略微不满地盯着对方。

Loki收回不小心踩着Thor的脚，回头瞥了一眼，目光顺势落在掉在地上的法杖上。他倒没想到那人有那么大的力气。没多说，Loki往前走了几步捡起顶端泛着蓝色光芒的短杖，将它重新放回自己的衣襟口袋内，思考着是否应该给魔杖施个保护咒语，不然哪天丢了就麻烦大了。

Thor抬头，发觉那伙人中相对矮小的一名人类正盯着Loki，他当即明白这贪婪的目光是什么意思，用力咳嗽了一声警醒对方，他才连忙收回目光，跟着队伍离开。这时空旷的门厅又只剩下Thor与Loki。

“我要了两间单人房。”Loki从老板娘那接过钥匙，递给对方几枚钱币，回头看到Thor瞪大的眼睛时装作无辜地说，“没有双人房了，亲爱的。走吧，上去瞧瞧。”

Loki是故意的——Thor忿忿地想，不管房价怎么计算，这家伙肯定是想要整蛊自己才选择了单人房，毕竟看他讶异的反应可是Loki近日的一大乐趣。Thor开始后悔怎么把带来的所有金币都交给了Loki保管，真是该死！

“你不能指望两个大男人同住一间房还不引人注目，Thor。”Loki伪善地阐述自己的理由，站在隔壁房间门口耸耸肩道，“别露出那种我好像远在天边的表情，我们好歹只隔了一道墙的距离。”

“你这个虚伪的小恶魔。”Thor骂了一句，而Loki在诡计得逞后很快就闪身进了房间，留在原地的Thor只得呼了口粗气，气哄哄地开门进去。

房间是木质墙。Loki这次出来没带多少行李——他为此特地回家一趟，当着Laufey的面收拾了一些常用衣物——把行囊往床边一扔，仔细打量起这个房间的构造，看是否对得起他预付的价钱。差不多熟悉完房间后他不禁觉得一个人住的确有些无聊，但这又是自己的决定，便只能整理一下床和背囊——好歹他得先拿出一本书，才不会让自己在短时间内无事可做。

Loki在翻找行李的时候想起那本遗落在家中的“雷神”笔记，那本写到一半的小册子让他觉得又可笑又羞耻，除了Thor的画像那页至今仍然保留着，其他页已经被他撕下来烧毁了——那是一个没有意义的记录，后来也不了了之，而且关于Thor的记述多半还是错的，Loki的自尊心实在没办法容忍他留下那么一样东西，不过到头来他还是没忍心撕下第一页。Loki想，也许在未来某个时间，他可以再写一次关于Thor的笔记。

作为阿斯加德的下一任龙王，Thor身上值得记录的东西还有很多。反正不流传到外人手中，就不会对他造成不利影响，按照Loki的记录习惯，即使有看到的人，也不会想到“送给我绿珀项链”的家伙是个人而不是只龙，扉页上的插图兴许只是作者本人的涂鸦罢了。

绿珀，Loki捏着换洗衣物的手一顿，脖子上的轻微勒感让他想起自己还从未送过Thor一份礼物，而这块绿珀里似乎凝结着保护咒——Loki得到了那柄权杖以后才有所察觉。而Thor那么早就送给他这样的东西，令Loki不禁有些动容。

突然传来了敲门声，Loki从自己的小世界里回神，懊恼地合上行囊发出一声喟叹，他还没做点什么就得出去了，Thor的动作超乎他的预料。Loki拂了拂衣衫下摆准备起身，在等待开门的过程中Thor显得很不耐烦，过一会儿又敲了几下，他只好走得快些，才不至于在入住旅店的第一天房门就被Thor敲烂了。

“你可以耐心点。”Loki无奈地关门上锁，摸了摸靠在墙边仍在生着分房闷气的Thor，“我有说过你不可以来找我吗？”

听到这话后Thor的蓝眼睛乍得明亮了些，搭过Loki的肩膀一起往楼下走，“那你还选两间房。”他看到Loki邪笑着便没再多说什么，摸了摸情人脖颈上的嫩肉，随后走出旅店。

比起Loki，Thor对人类世界的商市更感兴趣。尽管见过的珠宝数量不在话下，但市面上廉价的小玩意依旧能吸引他的注意力，比如Loki见惯了的琉璃珠、青铜首饰，甚至是街边的流浪艺人都能让他一再驻足。Loki对此兴致缺缺，又不好不让Thor尽兴，看到不远处有几家店铺，便叫Thor在原地等他，他去其他地方转转一会儿就回来。

反正钱币都在他身上，想来Thor也不会闹出什么事来。这样想着的Loki就往街角的武器铺走去。

打铁匠似乎正在后面工作，隔着石门Loki都能感觉到一股热意传来，他站得稍远一些，仔细打量起陈设在店里的各式宝具。看得出这儿的一切都做工精良，即使是最小的一柄匕首也泛着寒光，可想而知它的锋利——然而Loki不缺匕首，Thor也不缺——是的，Loki烦恼极了，他希望能送点什么给Thor，可这世间的宝物Thor见得比他多多了，Loki很难在力所能及的范围内找到拿得出手的宝物。而他也不能送Thor一柄剑，武器对于龙族来说实在是多余。

Loki丧气地想要离开，可转头看到一旁琳琅满目的布匹店，五颜六色的衣装抓住了他的眼球，他思来想去——虽然Thor更喜欢维持龙的形态，可因为和自己在一起他变成人的时间势必越来越长，他们这次出来又只有Loki带了随身的衣物，因为Thor已经习惯了用魔法变出衣装，只是——那些衣服也太简单了，Loki忍不住腹诽，在他第一次见到Thor人形时就觉得他适合一切华美的衣装，简单的款式纵然方便，但每天反复观察真是对不起Loki的审美。

抱着要给Thor订购新衣的打算，Loki头也不回地走进了成衣店。

赫本拥有来自这块大陆各处的商人，所以成衣店里的衣服风格不一。华贵的、轻便的、雍容的、朴素的，不同款式对应不同的价钱，Loki细数一下自己带出来的钱币，觉得应该可以给Thor买上一两套新装。

与Thor相处久了，Loki看到一件衣服就能想象是否适合对方。他的时间不多，谁知道Thor会在什么时候对吐火球的把戏失去兴致跑来找他看好了两套衣装后，Loki当即找到了这儿的管事，比划之后确定了衣服的尺码，顺便给Thor买了一双新鞋（他跟老板讲清楚了不合适需要换货），让对方给他包装好送到住的旅店去。

兴许是客人出手过于阔绰，一时间管事们只得围着Loki殷勤地点头，在他的指挥下把那两套高贵又不高调的衣装整理完毕。明眼人一看就知道男人不是在为自己购置衣服，这尺码看起来比他的身材要宽大一些，不过他们谁没多猜想，收下了应得的金币以后就目送客人离去，心里想着如果这样的顾客每天都有就好了。

Loki没想到自己能那么快就买到想要的东西，勾起嘴角满意地离开店铺时觉得今天的太阳煞是可爱。他哼着约顿的民间小调，穿过拥挤的人群，准备回到与Thor约好的地方。一路上他都在想今晚把衣装送给Thor要怎么说才好，在路过一旁的小摊贩时他发现一名异族摊主在卖皮质的项圈，心里起了个玩笑的念头，食指勾起其中一个做工精良的项圈晃了晃，耐心地询问这要多少钱。

等到他小心翼翼地把项圈放进怀里时，Loki已经迫不及待要看今晚Thor的表情了。

可他一回头，空气里就像弥漫着一股奇怪的烟味，来不及让自己屏住呼吸，Loki踉跄几步走到墙角边，还没站稳便昏了过去。

无数从贵族家逃出的奴隶大多都会经过赫本，在街上被人打晕带回去的事并不少见——于是，没有任何一个过路人注意到Loki被带走。而站在街头拐角处的Thor，才意识到Loki离开得有点久了。

饲龙篇02

“……该死，你们谁能把这颗宝石挖下来，拆开说不定能卖更多。”三角眼Mani声音沙哑，他在屋子中央来回走着，那根盗来的权杖正被他握在手中，指缝抠着宝石托的边缘，明明看起来镶嵌得并不牢固，暴力之下蓝宝石却没有移动分毫。

他身旁一个矮小的男人刚想上前尝试，被他们抓回来扔在角落里的人却突然闷哼了一声，似乎是从昏迷中醒了过来，全屋的人都为此进入了戒备状态。这时Mani动了动手指，示意他们戴上面罩。

Loki睁开眼睛的时候脑子又昏又涨，脖子上像是勒着一个千斤重的铁块一样，入眼还有些模糊，等稍稍恢复了些清明，他便想起自己究竟经历了些什么，衣襟里空荡荡的触感提醒着他——他不但被绑架了，魔杖也被偷了。

失去魔杖他便与常人无异，Loki的心被不安感渐渐占据。

深吸了几口新鲜空气，Loki迅速打量了一圈他现在所处的环境，四个戴面罩的男人，其中一个站得比较前，看来这支队伍里有着明确的等级序列。他的手脚都被绳子捆着，还没遇害说明这群人只想谋财不想害命，或者他们想把自己也卖掉，这样会赚得更多。Loki稍稍镇定下来，清了清嗓子，自己的魔杖就在他们手中……只要他能拿回魔杖，一切问题就都迎刃而解了。

“你们遇到了点麻烦。”为首的男人身体前倾，似乎有意前行，Loki看他们一副犹疑不定的模样，揣度他们刚才可能发生了不愉快，“你们很喜欢我的宝物，喔，毕竟它是个上百岁的老家伙了。”

听闻这个权杖的成型时间已经超过了百年，几个窃贼脸上不约而同露出了喜色，Mani粗鲁地走到Loki身边踹了他的小腿一脚，“老实点，伙计，你的命在我们手里。如果这是你从哪个贵族手里偷来的话，我可不想成为替罪羊，所以，现在立刻告诉我它的来头。”

他语气凶狠，隔着一层面罩Loki都能感觉到他脸上的横肉在颤动。他担心这是贵族家的走失品，因为Loki的装束看起来实在不像是拥有这种东西的人，尽管可能整体卖的价格会更高，但承受的风险也会增大。

Loki垂下眼睑，抿着嘴角说：“这是西边公国国王的陪葬物，其实只是颗蓝宝石而已，那个宝石托是我镶上去的。”

Mani四人互相对望了一眼，其中一个上前抢过权杖，拼了命地想把宝石挖下来，他左顾右盼，就差用上器具了。Loki暗道不好，他可不希望因为自己的谎言而让魔杖受损，假装冷静地说：“它的确是个宝贝，甚至可以说是价值连城，你们想好事后要怎么分钱了吗？”

“我们有我们的规矩，还轮不到你插嘴。”Mani恶狠狠地瞪了Loki一眼，回头发觉其他几人的眼神有些游移。他们本来就是为了谋财而聚在一起，这男人三两句话便轻易挑拨了他们之间本就不算密切的关系，没把他毒哑了真是失算。

Loki乖乖噤声，他知道魔杖坚固，可终究挨不住这群人的恶性摧残，还是得尽快想个办法才是。

“老天，我都看不下去了，你们不能这样对待一件珍品。”他突然发声，让围成一圈的男人们同时回头。为首的那家伙眼里闪过一丝杀意，看来已经渐渐察觉到他的目的了，他得动作快点，不然就麻烦了。

“这家伙也是个窃贼，为了变卖宝石他肯定知道要怎么样才能把这东西拆开。”其中一人忽然喊道，不顾头儿的阻拦走到Loki身前，“老实点，快说这上面是不是有什么机关！”

Loki不料事情会这样发展，小心地勾了勾嘴角继续说：“底部有个很不显眼的暗槽，如果你能找到的话，就可以拆下来了。”

Mani当即抢过权杖疯狂地触摸底部，可他没有也不可能找到那道Loki瞎编出来的暗槽，气急败坏之下他指着Loki说：“你在撒谎！”

“我没有，我都说了那藏得很隐秘，而且你觉得如果不小心碰到了宝石就会滑落，那我平常带在身上岂不是很不安全？”Loki嘲讽道，“如果你们想要那颗宝石，就把权杖给我，让我来，作为交换，放我离开。”

几人面面相觑，最终还是在金钱的诱惑下把权杖交到了Loki手里。Mani依旧觉得事情进展得不太对劲，烦躁地发出闷吼，他的伙伴连忙安慰他道：“我们四个人都在这里，他跑不掉的。”

Loki如愿以偿地拿到了魔杖，宝石倏地明亮起来，他当即在心里念了一串简单的咒语松开了绑着他的绳索，不过在外人看来那团绳子仿佛还束缚着他的行动，他假装在摸索着底部的暗槽，思考接下来要怎么应对才好——如果用昏迷咒把他们全部击倒……

“喂，你怎么这么磨蹭！”Mani不满地骂道，他看向窗外，发觉天色有些奇怪，“你们谁去看一下外面发生了什么，是不是要下雨了？”

Loki也不自主地抬眼，然而透过那扇窗他仿佛嗅到了暴风雨的味道。

“你这个狗娘养的骗子，根本没有什么暗槽！”Mani看到Loki停滞的动作忽然意识到这是一场骗局，他刚要夺回那柄权杖，却发觉被派去外头看看的人还没回来，与此同时，他听见了一种奇怪的吼声。是什么动物在叫……他第一反应就是猛兽出了森林，然而那也不会引起地动山摇。Mani犹豫了，对他来说性命比什么都重要。与外界相连的唯一窗口忽然被暗色的东西覆上——是一只动物的脑袋。

吼声几乎震塌了这个小木屋，木窗一击即碎，窃贼们惊呼着往外跑，那只巨大的家伙把整个屋子撞得支离破碎。Mani跑出几步便发现自己被吓晕在外的同伴，他转身的瞬间那只大得不可思议的猛兽恰好袭来，仰头对上那双幽蓝色的眼睛，在废墟之后那个原本被捆住手脚的男人站了起来，Mani惶恐地看着他身后的巨兽，觉得今天几人都难逃一死，没想到野兽俯下头来，那个高挑的男人不知怎么挣脱了绳索，而后他伸手摸了摸野兽的脑袋，亲昵的模样让Mani吓得跌坐在了地上。

“你来得太迟了。”Loki小声地抱怨，决定让Thor来解决剩下的问题。刚才木屋坍塌落下的碎屑还沾了些在他身上，不过大部分都被Thor的翅膀挡住了。

龙吐出火焰，人类在火光中尖叫着四散，最终仍被火舌吞没。Loki并不心软，因为如果不是他们，他和Thor的旅行也不会出这样的意外。Loki揉了揉额角，转身看着Thor。

“回去吧。”

<<<

赫本依旧热闹，Loki和Thor回到旅店时已经入夜，他们在外头用了晚餐，赫本的烤牛肉味道极好，Thor因为Loki被抓走的事担心了很久，回来之后目光一刻都不敢离开自己的伴侣。

Loki在旅店的前台拿到了自己之前买的衣物，到了现在他也大概猜到绑架他的那群人是谁了——那个早上在这里撞倒他的家伙，只有他才知道自己身上有魔杖，那颗蓝宝石实在太起眼了。

“……我们来这里的事被我叔叔知道了。”Thor不好意思地跟在Loki身后进屋，“发现你不见了的时候我使用了魔法，他感应到了我的存在，希望我能去见见他。”

“那是明天的事。”Loki坐在床上，把其中一个盒子递到Thor手边，“给你买的东西，试试。”

烛光之下人类的脸颊微微泛红，Thor好奇地拆开礼盒，发觉里面放着一套一看就很繁复的衣物。Loki饶有兴致地盯着他的表情，沉着嗓子说：“就这样换吧。”他眯眼笑了起来，不禁有些期待Thor换上那套衣服的模样。

龙对于人类的好兴致不明所以，但Thor依旧照Loki说的去做了。

不可否认，Thor身体的肌肉线条的确优美，Loki看他一股脑脱下了身上穿的全部衣服，背对着他捡起那件黑色长裤，将修长有力的双腿套进裤管中，贴身的布料缓慢裹住他的臀部，他赤着上身对Loki一笑，让后者又一次感到了不好意思。等他全部穿戴完毕（Loki本以为他会遇到困难的），坐在床上的人类这才有些后悔给他买了这样好看的一身衣服。

白色丝质的高领衬衫让Thor看起来典雅而贵气，镶有纯金花扣的酒红色修身长背心对于他来说似乎有点紧，Loki打量着Thor胸前的肌肉，不满地哼了声。他没有换上半筒靴，仅是将近黑的深蓝及膝套袍罩在外头，整个人看起来就像从传说中走出来的神祗，神采奕奕又威风凛凛。

“感觉如何？”Thor微笑着问，看到Loki瞳孔放大呆愣的模样忍不住走上前摸了摸他的脸颊。

Loki连忙回过神来，扬起下颌道：“我选的……当然很好。”

Thor大笑出声，把Loki从床上捞起来托起他的腿弯亲了一口，“这种情绪是害羞？喔Loki，你真是太可爱了。”

“好过你不懂什么叫做害羞，还有，我没有在害羞。”Loki恼怒地勾着Thor的脖子在他的脸上咬了一口，听见Thor痛呼才稍稍缓解了心头的不适，他微笑着勾起嘴角，“不过你今天吓走那几个窃贼的样子……”话说到一半便戛然而止，指头勾着酒红色的背心，Loki亲了亲Thor的眼睛。

“本来我可以自己解决那几个人的。”他撇撇嘴，被Thor放在了床上，“嘿，脱衣服小心点，这还是全新的。”

Thor咕哝了几句把刚穿好的衣服又一一除下，精壮的手臂环上Loki的腰把青年翻了过来，手从Loki衣服的下摆边缘钻进去，企图撕开上衫的时候收到了Loki警告的眼神，他只好讪讪地收回手来，Loki自己脱了衣服以后他又俯下身去，“好麻烦，明明可以用魔法修复的。”

Loki弓背的时候Thor光用手指就能摸出他的脊椎轮廓，他从肩头处落吻，细细绵绵地往下，粗糙的舌苔滑过光滑的背部，在腰窝处舔弄。Thor就像大型犬科动物一样，Loki昏沉地想，直到臀瓣被他舔了一口才猛地颤抖起来，前端被握住，温暖干燥的手掌被前液沾湿，Thor摩挲着敏感的龟头，让他的阴茎不受控制地硬挺，Loki把脸埋进枕头中，感觉身后的舌头正耐心地舔着臀缝，被这缓慢的快感折磨得难受极了，他便忍不住开口催促Thor快点。

这倒是合了对方的心意，Thor最后摸了一把顶端，把空闲的手指伸到Loki面前要他舔湿，另一只手情色地捻弄胸前的乳粒，Loki的喘息声在不知不觉中变大。被那沙哑的声线撩得不行，没多扩张一会儿Thor就着急地想进入伴侣的身体。

“嘶——轻点！”久没使用的肉穴猛地承受Thor的进入，Loki反射性地缩紧，额上当即渗出了汗珠，夹得Thor也不好受。他按摩着穴口边缘，时不时抚摸大腿根部，在Loki慢慢放松后才敢大力冲撞起来。

他把人翻过身，拉起一条腿就开始往深处操，Loki被顶得脑袋都要撞上墙壁，抓紧了身下的被子咬着下唇把巨物吞得更深一些。Thor把他的腿拉高，Loki只要微微抬头就能看见那粗壮的阴茎在自己体内进出时的情景，男人的发丝微乱，直起腰毫无章法地撞，可次次都能顶到Loki的敏感点上。他的呼吸被打乱，Loki听见自己的声音沙哑而甜腻，身下渐渐有水声传来，混合液顺着股缝滑落，一种黏腻而潮热的窒息感包围了他们。

“以后要好好带着它。”Thor摸了摸Loki脖子上的吊坠，“我不想把你弄丢了。”他像在看自己的珍宝一样凝视着Loki，抽出阴茎后又深刻地进入，穴口被粗暴的操弄带出媚肉，Loki张着嘴呼吸的模样像离水的鱼，眼角泛红，眼神逐渐涣散。Thor忍不住低头去咬他的伴侣，胸口，锁骨，每一个地方都留下了红印才肯放过。他挺动着胯部，撞一下敏感带就感觉Loki在吸咬他，绵密的快感从腰背处上升，Thor喘了口气，低头舔上Loki的脚心。

“不……唔，不要舔，哈……”Loki怕痒，在这种关头被舔脚心对他而言无疑是一种折磨，阴茎哆嗦着开始滴出黏液，头皮发麻的感觉让他发懵，Thor舔过凹下去的脚窝，猝不及防Loki就到了高潮，一下子射出了大量白浊，沾湿了他和Thor的小腹。

Loki全身都陷入了一种震颤，呻吟从喉间溢出，Thor好像从未听过这样的声音以至于眼睛发红，一下子拔出阴茎又猛地撞进还没合拢的穴口，托着Loki腰部的手感觉到他在颤抖。被高潮时的小穴吸得发麻，Thor没再坚持一会儿就退出将精液全部射在了Loki的胸前。

Loki还在高潮的余韵中有些难以回神，Thor把他的小腿平放回床上贴心地揉了揉正在抽搐的小腿肚，恶趣味地把胸口上的精液抹开，拇指沾了一些抹在Loki的唇上，可就在此刻他听见了Loki浅浅的呼吸声。Thor无奈地笑，知道他今天可能累坏了，也不再折腾。

轻手轻脚地把人抱着去洗了澡，回来后Thor便挤在那张单人床上拥着Loki心满意足地睡去了。

饲龙篇03

听Thor说，他的族叔Vili为了迎接家里新生命的降生暂时迁到了赫本西边的摩斯卡山中，那儿距赫本有一段路程，偏僻而安静。为了在中午之前抵达Thor与Loki起了个早，特地雇了一辆马车让人带他们出城。因为即将见到陌生的龙族，Loki难免显得有些拘束，毕竟之前他与Odin没有过几次交流，而今天面对的同样是Thor的长辈，所以多多少少感到了不自在。

还好车夫话多，一直在絮絮叨叨地给他们介绍摩斯卡山，期间提到这儿有野兽出没的传说，好心建议雇他的两位年轻人不要轻易进山。Thor一把人类口中的野兽与自己叔叔联系在一起就忍不住笑出声来，在Loki无奈的眼神下紧捏着他的手心，好不容易才止住。

下了马车后他们目送车夫离开。Loki望着回去的方向直至马车成了一个小黑点才收回眼神，可还没反应过来他就突然被抛到了空中，局促地尖叫一声，下一秒便稳稳地落在Thor宽厚的背上。Loki恶狠狠地咒骂他的突然袭击，拧了一把背上的皮肉，可惜Thor皮粗肉厚根本感觉不到Loki的小动作。

一口气冲上云端，Thor兴奋地盘旋着，在把Loki甩晕之前他感应到了Vili家的位置，加快了速度往那飞去。于是Loki还没缓冲过来，就又落在了地上——这次糟糕的飞行经历让他在扶着墙眩晕时恨不得揍Thor一顿。

“Thor！”

“Vili叔叔。”恢复了人形的Thor本想上前安抚撑在石壁边的爱人，不料一声呼唤伴随着沉重的脚步声引开了他的注意。Thor一愣，随即欣喜地转身，恰好看到他的叔叔将大半个身躯探出山洞，目光恰好落在Loki身上。

Loki一回头便发现一双深色的眼睛正好奇地打量自己，稍显温和却依旧极富攻击力的龙几乎把前爪都伸到他面前了，Thor这才来到他身边跟他的叔叔介绍起自己的身份。Vili的性格比Odin要和善一些，他听闻Loki是人类后当即改变了形态，以人的模样带领两位小辈走进洞穴。

“……你的堂弟Balder是今年春天出生的，你等会可以见见他，不过他还很小很小。”Vili愉快地跟Thor介绍起自家的新生儿，他说话的时候卷曲的金色胡子被气息带动得起起落落，爽朗的笑容看得出他为此十分愉快。Vili揽着Thor的肩膀，问候他的近况，这才得知Loki是他认定的伴侣，诧异地打量了人类几眼，他大笑出声说：“看起来你是个魔法师，我感觉到你身上魔杖的力量。”

“记得阿斯加德附近的那片黑暗森林吗？”Thor高兴地说，“这是精灵留下来的那根魔杖，我们俩一起拿到的。”

Vili显然对此感到意外，他发出嘘声赞叹说：“那可真是不容易，但愿它的易主没有引起精灵族的注意……我的妻子因急事外出，这里只有我与Balder，希望你与你的伴侣……这几天能过得愉快。话说回来，我哥哥近来可好？他对你的人类伴侣有什么想法嘛？喔，抱歉Loki，我一直是这样说话的，希望你不要介意。”

其实Loki一直也很好奇这个问题的答案，他摇了摇头表示没事后，抬头对上Thor的蓝眼睛，期待他的回答，可惜Thor只是摸了摸头发，耸耸肩无奈地说：“他很好，不过我来之前跟他吵了一架——当然，是关于另一件事的。父亲和Loki没见过几面，不过母亲挺喜欢他的。”

不知不觉他们已经走过了长长的石廊，进入了偌大的起居空间。Vili很会选地方，四面八方开辟了若干通道，据他所说不同通道通向不同石洞，其中一个是给Thor他们安置的。

“我不知道你会带人类过来，待会我去山林里找些新鲜食材，Balder就麻烦你看管了。你也可以变回龙形试试看这儿会不会太小。”Vili友善地冲Loki微笑，缓解了不少Loki先前的紧张感。

他刚一说完甚至还没交代清楚他儿子在哪就消失了，Thor惊讶地面对身前的空气呆呆地说：“叔叔真是一点都没变，不管过了多少年都还是那副活力无限的样子。他估计是忘了小Balder的存在，不过这儿真的好大……”他打量着四周的石壁，猜测这洞穴是否浑然天成。

“跟你原来的大小比呢？”Loki漫不经心地问了一句，结果引起了Thor的好奇，他真的开始认真思考这个问题来，随后干脆直接变回了龙形，微微撞到头顶的时候他缩了缩脑袋，变小一些蹭在Loki身边用实际回答了Loki刚才的发问。

Loki摸了摸Thor红色的脑袋，看见他的身体不知什么时候沾上了些污泥，“你是不是很久没给自己洗洗澡了。”他无奈极了，人形和龙身不能完全等同，Thor最近都是以人形跟他待在一起，顾此失彼也在所难免。

然而在他们看不见的黑暗角落里，有一只金色的小龙正缓缓爬向Thor。

他很小，与Thor比起来大概还没对方的脑袋大，所以压根没引起正在交谈的两个人的注意。小龙睁开眼睛看到了在他面前晃动的龙尾巴，那与众不同的颜色让他感到惊奇，一咕噜摇摇晃晃地爬到那条尾巴边上，他看到它来回晃动，低头嗅了嗅没有异味，便试探性地咬了上去。

他正好到了磨牙的年纪，之前父亲带回来的东西都被他轻易咬断了，而此刻他使劲地磨了磨尖锐的前牙眼前的硬物都完好无损，他不由得兴奋地低鸣一声，觉得自己找到了新玩具，又换了个部位继续啃咬。

而这次他用力得有点过了……

“Loki，我觉得我的尾巴被什么蛰了，有点痛。”Thor无法看到自己尾巴的情况，烦躁地甩了甩尾巴可痛感依旧没有消失，他只好求助于Loki。

Loki本以为Thor只是在开玩笑，直到他转身看到一只小龙在拿Thor的尾巴磨牙的时候，他才震惊地跑过去连忙把小家伙抱开，不然待会Thor发怒了，他可能会在这个石洞里谋杀了他的堂弟，那他们就很难跟Vili交代了。

还不知道发生了什么的小龙发出嘶声，他对人类毫无概念，下意识反抗着往Loki的手上抓去，于是Thor一转身就看见Loki的手上多出几道血痕，属于Loki的鲜血味道在空气中弥散开，Thor才不管那个闹腾的小家伙是谁，当即发出了震耳欲聋的吼声，让还在挣扎着的Balder骤然安静下来。

Thor忽然想起，自己小时候也是这样被Odin处罚的。

“我没事。”Loki把Balder放回地上，对着自己的伤口念了一串治愈咒，他瞥了一眼被Thor吓到的小龙呆呆地伏在Thor身前，转念想到或许在很久以前Thor也被人这样凶过，不禁觉得眼前的场景有点好笑。

Thor想起这小家伙就是他刚出生不久的堂弟便收回了刚才凶狠的目光，他走上前用脑袋拱了拱年纪尚小的龙宝宝，用龙语开始跟堂弟交流。在血缘关系的影响下，不一会儿Loki就看见这两家伙亲密地靠在一起，Balder甚至还想爬上Thor的背玩耍，作为一个好哥哥Thor当然没有异议。

“所以，你也有这么丁点大的时候吗？”小豆丁Balder在Thor的背上站都站不稳，Loki见状便笑出声来，他实在无法想象伟大的“雷神”刚破壳时弱小的模样。

Thor让Balder顺着他的脊背滑下去，警告了他不要再咬自己的尾巴，然后认真地回答起Loki的问题：“当然，每只龙都必须经历这样的时期。目前他不会使用魔法，只会说龙语，也无法变成人，比你想象的还要再小一些。”

“年纪换算哈。”Loki想到Thor其实已经一百多岁了人身看起来也才跟他差不多大这事，“那你们这时候一般能做些什么？”

“记不清了，反正……不能做这个……”Thor微笑，变回人来在Loki脸上亲了一口，他环住伴侣的腰，看着Loki嫌恶地抹掉脸上的口水不禁抗议，“嘿，人形的我可是天天在你的监督下洗了澡的。”

Loki威胁地挑眉，示意Thor放开他，可是他身上沾了Thor的味道，Balder也对他亲近起来，小龙扇着不算强壮的翅膀飞到Loki眼前，好奇地打量人类的模样，这突然让Thor有了点不满，他不动声色地挡住Loki，把Balder抓进怀里，手指猝不及防地被小龙含了进去，Thor发出警告声，金色的小家伙才没有痛咬下去。

Balder一直企图越过Thor看看Loki，这是他第一次见到人类，彼时他的脑子里还没有种族的概念，他眨了好久眼睛，像刚破壳而出的鸟儿打量外头的世界一般。可过了一会儿，他却突然垂下翅膀，在Thor的怀里缩成了一团，让Thor倍感意外，还以为他哪里不舒服。结果把他放到地上仔细观察，发觉原来是睡着了。

“你叔叔回来以后我们得去问问这附近哪里有湖，至少你得洗掉尾巴上的口水。”Loki嘲讽着，示意Thor把Balder放到角落里的草堆中。

饲龙篇 04

摩斯卡山中不乏天然湖泊，入夜后Thor带着Loki走出Vili家，顺着新鲜的湖水味道一路找了过去——出门前，他费了好大的力气才把还不知事的Balder甩掉。小龙难缠得很，一直挂在他的大腿上不肯放开，碍着Vili在场Thor只得慢慢抠他的爪子，不能粗暴地把他甩出去。期间Loki一直默默地旁观他们兄弟周旋，眯起的绿眼里满是讥诮，有股说不清道不明的意味。

于是刚到湖边，出于报复心理的Thor就趁Loki不备把他往浅滩推了一把，湿了鞋袜的人类愤恨地转过身来，绿眼在月光的映衬下显得越发幽暗，像极了满月时分的成狼，Thor尴尬地笑着后退，还没两步就被气势汹汹上岸来的Loki抓往水里丢去。说真的，他力气从来没那么大过，Thor无奈地顺着他的手劲往水里倒，在后背即将沾水的那瞬间变回了龙形，尾巴打起巨大的浪花，把Loki彻底淋了一身。

懵了的青年抹了一把湿淋淋的发，等他反应过来Thor已经潜到远处的湖心处去洗澡了，Loki生性畏水，根本找不到机会继续报复。既然衣服都被弄湿了，还不如也全部除下好好清洗一番，不过他还是站在岸边，不敢离开太远。上次被Thor闹得溺水的事还让他心有余悸——Loki一直想不明白，为什么龙身的Thor有时候会那么幼稚，要是换了人形他上次估计也不会遭罪了。

这时他早已忘了，那日他们不过初识不久。

山谷里的秋夜对于Loki来说凉爽非常，他把身体浸入湖水中后甚至还打了个喷嚏，干净的水覆过皮肤，Loki试图蹲得更低一些。突然，头顶被阴影罩住，他一抬头就看到“雷神”高大的身躯挡住了月光，一双蓝眼睛温和地望向他。Loki顺势靠在他的胸腹上，热意不一会儿就传遍全身，像是想起了什么似的，他叫Thor转过身来，抓住粗长的龙尾，听见对方哀叫了一声，Loki勾起嘴角用手舀起清水，将尾巴上不小心沾到的泥浆清洗干净。

洗澡的工序还没进行到一半，由于Loki不小心摸到了尾巴末端，Thor颤了一下立刻把他推到了一旁光滑的石头上。Loki一个晃神，再看清眼前的一切时Thor已经恢复了人形，深蓝色的眼睛里饱含情欲，低头便吻了下来。

天幕中的月亮圆而明亮，Loki仰头，无数星辰在眼前闪烁，Thor的吻落在眼睑，亲昵的触感让Loki感到喘不过气来。偶尔听见一两声野兽的鸣叫，野外的压迫感挑逗着两人残存的理智，他被迫翻身，Thor掐着臀部缓慢地进入，喉腔里溢出的呻吟都被耳边的爱语逐一融化。

Loki被顶得失神的时候抓紧了石头的边缘，虽然石面足够光滑，但还是蹭得胸前微微发疼，腰身被Thor箍住，后背靠着对方的前胸，Loki摇乱一头黑发，眼前仿佛闪过他们最初认识的画面。尽管从始至终Thor都没有恶意，可那时候他也依旧被吓得失神，不过现在——Loki头疼极了，微微转身抓住Thor的头发把他往自己的方向带，狠狠含着对方的嘴唇吮吻，直到两个人都气喘吁吁才稍稍放松。

他们像冬日里相依偎着的两只小兽那样蹭着唇瓣，Loki时不时伸出舌头来轻轻舔过Thor的上颌。

“我爱你。”Thor的声音沙哑，他把Loki抱进自己的怀里，耸动着腰身进入的动作比以往任何一次都要狠厉，就像要把自己嵌入对方的灵魂中去似的。

Loki的额头贴着他的，眼睛里带着调笑，慵懒地“嗯”了一声，没有多说什么。他一贯都是这样的态度，Thor见怪不怪，便用其他行动来回应他。到最后他们扣着手指到达高潮，靠在Loki身上平复了一会儿交换着亲吻，Thor才把人放回石头上开始清理工作。

“你生日在什么时候？”Loki抬起一只腿踩在Thor身上哑着嗓子发问，自从认识了Balder他就对Thor小时候的模样好奇不已，如果以后有机会，他也许会问问Frigga Thor当时的趣事，比如他会不会飞着飞着就撞到树上。

“破壳的日子？”Thor专心抠挖着穴内的白浊，拇指被濡湿了一片，抬头对上Loki的眼睛他说了个离现在还有点远的日期。

Loki被凉风吹得昏昏欲睡，眯着眼惬意地靠着石面，就在他几近要睡着的时候，身后突然传来了什么东西掉进水中的声响，Thor动作一滞，让他也当即清醒过来。

Thor对他比划了个安静的手势，小心翼翼地往石头后走，有什么迅速破水而出，好在Thor的动作更快，他当即抓住那细长的尾巴，把不知道什么时候到来的小龙一把抓在了手中。Balder发出委屈的叫喊，用龙语跟Thor宣称他刚刚才到，可脸色都阴沉沉的两人根本不打算放过他，眼见着逃不过了小家伙也不傻，挠了他哥哥一把扇着翅膀就想飞，可Thor还空着的另一只手当即抓住了他的另一只后脚……最终，Balder还是凄惨地被Thor用魔法绑在了水边，嗷嗷叫着目送Thor带Loki走远，没有一只龙来救他……

“等会Vili问起来你要怎么解释。万一被野兽叼走了怎么办？”Loki翻了个白眼，身上的衣服被咒语烘干了，穿着暖洋洋的很是舒服。

Thor耸耸肩说：“马上就会解开的，我不会让他在那里乘凉太久。”对于龙族来说湖泊的温度正好，于是在Thor眼中便成为了一种享受，Loki对此感到讶异，走在前方忍不住翻了个白眼，可果然就如Thor所说，等他们到了洞口，Balder早就已经飞了回来，怯怯地躲在自己的窝里吐出点小火花闷闷不乐地盯着Thor。

Vili压根不知道发生了什么，问了Loki今天的晚餐合不合他的胃口，指明了哪个山洞是给他们留宿用的便继续专心去照看小Balder了——小龙最近吃得多，Vili每天都在想办法给他弄不同的食物来，不然他很快就腻了。

之后他们又在Vili家借住了几天。为了方便Loki变出个澡盆给缩小了的Thor洗澡，偶尔他会被溅一身泡沫，偶尔洗着洗着Thor发现前爪下会钻出一只小Balder来，Loki被他俩折腾得不行，试了两次就不再愿意做这样费力的事了。

住在山里的生活很像他们从黑暗森林里出来的那段时日，Thor经常会忘记时间的流逝，直到有一天午睡醒来看到Loki一人面对着石壁，上面显出一幕幕的幻影，大约是Loki记忆的重现，Thor没有出声，看着Loki安静地看完他近二十年的生活缩影，然后头疼地揉了揉脑袋，假装什么事都没发生过，躺回他身边。

Loki的心思Thor至今都没法琢磨透，但有一点他大概能猜到的是他在介意他们不同的生命长度。从Balder到他再到Vili，Loki在同一时间见到了龙族的三个生命时期，而Vili看起来也不过比他再大一些。Loki心眼小，对时间更加敏感，对未来更加迷茫，天性与种族让他在这个问题上不愿意对Thor袒露更多，所以Thor也只好自己猜测。

最终谁都没有出声，Thor假装在睡梦中翻了个身抱住Loki。

他们会有很长时间的，从他决定要跟Loki在一起他就想过了。

不愿意叨扰太久，那天醒后他们就告别了Vili与Balder。几天相处下来小龙对自己的族兄有了几分感情，咬着对方的尾巴有些不舍，但最后还是在Thor跟前蹭了蹭就飞回了Vili身边目送他们离开，而Loki周身散发的气场还是很难让人想要亲近，何况他和Balder的交流本来就少，于是也只冷冷瞧了一眼，点了点头，便同Thor一起离开山洞。

在平地处龙幻化出原形，俯下身子让Loki上来，等他坐稳之后就飞上了云霄。

Loki的头发被天上的风吹得乱糟糟的，他抓着Thor的脊背，脚下飘过的云片让人有种不真实的感觉。Thor的身躯遮挡了Loki大部分的视线，他努力想把原本梳得整齐的头发稳住，却不料Thor突然来了个旋转。

“喂，你飞得稳一些。”

被教训后Thor老实多了，快乐地叫了几声便放慢了飞行速度。

他们经过赫本的时候从云端上俯视，Loki可以在龙侧身时隐约看到黄昏笼罩下小镇热闹的模样，可Thor似乎没有要停下的意思。这是一场没有约定过终点的旅行，Loki对这块大陆的熟悉程度局限于约顿海姆，所以究竟要去哪他还真不知道。

“要回阿斯加德？”Loki推断性地询问他觉得最有可能的去向。

“也许吧，又或许是约顿海姆。”Thor笑着回答，“只要去任何一个我们可以待在一起的地方不就好了？”

太阳在他们身边缓缓下落，余晖中Loki被Thor的情绪所感染，不自主得抓紧龙背上的鳞片，远处又出现了新的、陌生的城镇轮廓，龙扇动着翅膀带起一阵风，将Loki的回答吞没在了高空之上。

END


	2. 奇遇记（龙基X锤王子番外）

奇遇记

CP：Thor/Loki

分级：NC17

TAG：人龙，童话风PWP

（上）

春狩即将进行到尾声，阿斯加德最受宠的大王子却在此时失踪了。

国王派出无数卫兵搜寻，可最后树丛间王子衣服碎布上的斑斑血迹让所有人望而生畏。他们找了整整七天，几乎翻遍了整座森林，种种迹象都暗示着——王子很可能被林中的野兽吃掉了。与此同时北方动乱，王国上下全面进入防御状态，国王不能再留在臣下的封地，只得尽快返回国都。

Odin老来失子，不禁哀恸过度，在返程中一病不起，国事暂时交给了大王子的隔母弟弟Balder亲王负责，谁也没看到他在接过令符时翘起的嘴角。

然而故事并没有这么简单。

Thor回忆起那日仍然觉得心有余悸，他与手下走散，企图下马寻找方向时马儿似受惊一般跑走，而他在追赶的途中被毒蛇咬伤了脚，凶猛的老虎适时出现，Thor手中的弓箭用尽，身后是一棵矮树，根本无法给予他任何庇护，汗湿的后背靠上树干。眼前的猛兽离他越来越近，发出低沉的嘶吼，Thor惨笑着准备迎接死亡，不料一声震耳欲聋的鸣叫从上方传来，他甚至还没看清发生了什么，那只原本气势汹汹的老虎就蔫蔫地跑了。

脚上的伤口酸胀得让他不断放空，Thor头昏脑胀，眼前似乎产生了幻觉——一只巨兽停在半空，他道不出它的品种，也无力发声。

昏迷之前他只记得那家伙的眼睛是好看至极的翡翠色。

几天后醒来，他发现小腿上的伤口已经好得差不多了，整个人健康得好像从来没遇险过。

下一秒Thor意识到自己不是被王宫的人救了——他待在一个山洞底，天光微弱，置身的石塌边上是一汪清澈见底的清泉，泉边长着各式各样的花，光线照得山洞一片澄蓝。Thor动了动身子，企图站起来，一阵风猛地刮过，回神时他又看见了那只飞禽。

某种意义上来说，这可能就是Thor的救命恩人。

他与它大眼对小眼，蓝眸对上绿眸，僵持半晌后Thor懊恼地别过脸想起身，却被对方的前爪压在了石壁上。

诸神在上，这究竟是什么动物，这又是怎么回事！王子从来没受过这种待遇，他当即想要反抗，可尖锐的爪子按在他胸前，只要一动他可能会被撕裂。Thor头皮发麻，不知道这只不知名生物究竟想怎么样，但他为了保命还是顺从地将身体尽可能放松，微笑着让对方感受自己的善意。

而Thor的举动似乎打动了“它”，绿眼瞟了Thor一圈便收回前爪，飞到了一边空旷的地上，然后——最神奇的事情发生了，Thor瞪着眼睛看着它的体型无声无息地变大，黑色的翅膀恢复到他们初见时的大小，翠绿的眼睛疲倦地合上，就地卧着缩成一圈。

它倒是一点都不担心Thor会去哪，因为——Thor没有翅膀，他根本飞不出去。

第一天晚上，Thor就知道它究竟是什么了。

龙，王子在书里见过这种生物。他在它睡着的时候仔细观察，觉得只有这样古老神秘又拥有魔法的生物才符合它真正的身份。

第二天，龙会定时给落难的王子殿下送来一块生肉，燃起一堆火，让他自己解决温饱问题。Thor还有些忌惮他，整天窝在石塌上不敢乱动。他觉得自己像被囚禁了。

第三天，他们之间依旧没有多少交流，但Thor已经观察出了黑龙的习性，它会在白天的固定时段出去，大多数时间则待在洞里睡觉，然而只要Thor走近它就会立刻醒来，露出锋利的牙齿威胁他回到原位。

第四天，Thor受够了自己身上奇怪的味道，没等黑龙允许就跳到泉水里洗了个澡。擦拭完身体后转身看到躲在翅膀后那双亮晶晶的眼睛，绿光转瞬即逝。Thor微微一笑，觉得那家伙也许是害羞了。

第五天，黑龙稍微乐意他靠近了，Thor闲着无聊的时候可以坐到它身边，凑近观察那些整齐的鳞片很是新奇，不过他总听见黑龙吐着粗气，不知道它是不是病了。

第六天，Thor是被龙鸣声吵醒的，他揉揉惺忪的睡眼，赤着上身看见在原地徘徊、愤怒的黑龙，准备上前去像昨天那样安抚它一下，却猛地被按倒在床——而他身上，哪里还有龙的影子。

Thor见过阿萨各种英俊人物，可现在靠在他胸前的这个赤裸青年，比他们中任何一个都好看。他喉头一紧，青年鬓边渐褪的鳞片显示他就是刚才的黑龙，晶绿的眼睛映衬着无边的情绪，脸上泛着绯红，红润的薄唇微张，吐出的气息搅乱了他与Thor之间的空气。

那具精瘦的身子全然是人类的模样，Thor小心地问：“呃，你是……龙还是人……？”

青年的手缠上了他的脖子，仰头喘息了一声，“都是。我可没想到阿斯加德的王子殿下居然会在森林里迷路，真有趣。”他嘲讽一声，手摸上Thor俊美刚毅的脸庞。

他居然知道自己的身份。Thor尴尬极了，他的目光不敢落在青年的脸上，不料路过胸膛和小腹，那硬挺的下身正指着他的脸庞——操，Thor不用多想也知道现在是怎么回事，他头脑发热，不由得又一次看向青年的脸。

他浑身上下带着一股魔力，光是看着他Thor就要硬起来了。

“我叫Loki，年轻人。”黑龙轻笑，把Thor顺势往榻上一推，“不然你觉得这里为什么会有床铺……唔，有点闷热。”他喃喃自语，修长的手指顺着Thor的锁骨向下抚摸，揉弄那深色的乳粒，最大限度地挑起男人的情欲，绿眼里一片水润，几乎丢了理智的大脑让他只能听从潜意识行动。

“年轻人？”Thor的征服欲被挑起，他不管现在究竟是怎么回事，Odin对他从小的教育一贯是不能处于被动，他借着体型优势狠狠把青年反压在石板上，看着对方泛红的双颊一字一顿地说，“你得先解释一下，你是吃了催情药还是？”

“蠢货，龙需要吃药才能发情吗！”黑发青年吼了他一句，“要不是这座森林里没有母龙你以为我会……呜……”他话才说到一半就被Thor咬了，下唇渗出鲜血，血腥味让他更加眩晕，Loki刚要开口说话，嘴巴却被Thor霸道的吻侵占，舌头被男人吮得发疼，他想推拒，腰肢却被人一手掌控，粗糙的手掌色情地揉着他的腰眼，肉感十足的臀部当然也免不了被亵玩。发情期的情欲冲得他难受极了，跟他人接吻根本止不住他的渴。

Thor听见他的话不由得有些气闷，虽然只是朝夕相处了几天，但想到Loki其实也算是个有意识的人类，并且救过他一命，Thor就对他产生了难以言喻的情绪。他揉着那两瓣手感极佳的臀肉，把Loki吻得失神，只能小声喘息，又伸手到他胸前揉那两颗硬挺的肉粒——他没有上过男人，但他模糊知道具体要怎么做，这具躯体散发出的气息太过诱人，Thor忍不住把他据为己有，低头用力舔舐那硬得跟石子似的的乳尖，身下人泻出呻吟，难耐地蹭着他的大腿，尺寸可观的阴茎顶端渗出黏液打湿Thor的裤子。王子低骂一声，第一次觉得自己在性事上如此性急，如果那双苍白的大腿没有这么急切地环上他的腰部，他一定会慢慢来。

“操，我怎么知道龙会发情。”Thor硬着头皮摸上Loki的阴茎，他看到青年难受得快哭了不禁有些同情对方，那饱含春意的眼角泛着水光，勾得他又是心神一乱，连自己什么时候让他把脚翘在自己肩上都不知道，分开Loki全身上下唯一多肉的地方，俯身伸出舌头舔湿后穴。

细密的胡渣刺着皮肤最细嫩的地方惹得Loki哭叫起来，Thor从囊袋处开始，直舔至收缩的肛口，不一会儿下身就变得湿淋淋的，Loki扭着腰难耐地想躲开Thor的磨蹭，结果囊袋被人不轻不重地握住揉捏，阴茎时不时也会受到那条灵巧舌头的照顾，Loki浑身无力地张开腿，Thor猛地插进一根手指。

有点难受，但身体太空，他需要更多。Thor抠挖着内壁，火热的肠道包裹着他的指节，光是用手指他就可以把Loki操出水来，抬头一看发现对方居然在玩着自己的乳头，黑色的指甲抠着深色的乳粒表层，洁白的贝齿咬着唇瓣，在Thor碰到某个区域的时候嗯嗯啊啊地叫出声来。

真是淫荡、香艳……Thor想不出更多词语来形容这场性事，王都里的女子个个矜持保守，床榻之间碍于他的身份卑微温顺的更大有人在，从来没有人像这个男人这样……Thor浑身上下的血液都在沸腾，他抽出手指，没多做润滑，握着自己硬得不行的阴茎，Loki抬眸瞧了一眼，没有被Thor傲人的尺寸吓到，只是悄无声息地舔了舔唇把腿分得更开了些。

“为什么救我？”Thor把龟头顶进去时感觉到Loki的紧致与温热，男人痛呼一声，阴茎当即疲软下来，发出难耐的痛音，Thor只好停住不动，不断抚摸着Loki的胸膛和他敏感的腰部，还低下头恍如情人般在他耳边低语，舔舐白嫩的耳廓，拇指按在两侧的乳粒上揉弄，直到肠道湿润了些，他才继续进攻，把整根阴茎操进Loki的小穴里。

“因为你吵到我休息了。”Loki趁着Thor没动的间隙抱怨了一句，他额上尽是汗珠，这是近一百年来他第一次发情，时间可能会持续得比较久，真是便宜了这个人类小子。

“你当时在树上？”Thor疑惑地问，把阴茎抽出来又缓缓顶入，“看来你是个魔法师……”

“废话可以收一收，我不是为了回答你的问题才变成人的……不……不要……”Loki惊呼一声，大腿内侧被Thor的手托着，阴茎啪啪地在甬道进出，顶得他发懵，小穴吸咬着Thor的巨物，没有了最初被撕裂的疼痛，敏感点被来回摩擦，他整个人仿佛飞在云端，仰头视线所及只有男人英俊的面容和金色的发丝。

Thor伸出舌头与Loki接吻，像只野兽一般抓着Loki的臀部操干他，把嫩红的小穴入得红肿，但这明显不是Loki的极限。臀瓣上尽是指痕，Thor闷吼一声咬住那敏感的乳珠吮吸，稍痛的感觉让Loki哭叫出来，环在他腰上的脚趾磨蹭着Thor的腰眼，他拉起Loki的一只脚，一边干着男人湿润的穴口，阴囊撞在臀上发出轻响，水声也随即传来，一边又舔弄那白净的脚趾，Loki很怕这个——Thor刚舔过脚心他就哭得更厉害，好像这场发情不是他要求的，像被强上似的一直哭叫，阴茎喷射出精液，浑身颤抖着承受Thor一次又一次地进入。

射过一次Loki的脑子清明了些，从高潮的余韵中退出后他发现自己被调转位置，跪趴着更如野兽交媾的模样，Thor俯在他身上，咬着他后颈上的嫩肉，鼻间泻出几声喘息，滚烫的肉棒直挺挺地顶入身体，他甚至可以描出它的模样，暴起的青筋，伞状的顶端撑开穴内的皱褶。

“啊嗯…你没有全部进来。”Loki伏低身子企图把王子吃得更深一点。

“还喂不饱你吗？”Thor狠狠地扇了他臀瓣一掌，觉得这只龙的胃口也太大了。不过他喜欢，这真是一只有趣的生物。

Loki的穴口猛地一缩，差点把Thor夹射了，他忍住想射精的冲动，抚摸Loki泛红的身体。

“后面不是还有一截。”Loki嗤笑着塌下腰摆动臀部，金色的耻毛扎在屁股上的羞耻感让他刚射过的阴茎又硬了起来。

Thor明白过来，在他背上咬了一口，“别招惹我！”粗大的柱身碾磨着肠肉，手按压在穴口边缘轻柔地磨蹭，“我开始怀疑你带我回来只是为了这一刻。”

“唔……那儿，再重点……哈……别停，好难受。”Loki浪叫着，视线已经开始模糊，Thor揉着他的阴茎，操干的速度越来越快，“啊啊——不要，Thor，那里不要一直撞，唔……”

“刚才还说要重点的。”王子嘲笑着磨蹭Loki的顶端，马眼处不断传来的快感让他知道自己支撑不了多久，他低骂一句，耸动着腰身，尽数射在了湿热的小穴里。

一轮结束以后Thor看到Loki身上尽是青紫的印子，他猛然想起他们才刚刚认识不久，不禁有些愧疚，拔出阴茎后穴口淌出浊液，顺着白净的大腿根往下流，这画面让人血脉偾张。而下一刻Loki转过身来懒洋洋地靠进Thor的怀里，眼睛里饱含水意，薄唇被咬得微肿，他抓着Thor的下巴，摸着自己的小腹说：“知道吗，小王子，这只是发情期的第一天，而你就灌了我一肚子精液。”

之后，他亲了亲Thor的嘴角，笑得放肆极了。

（下）

Thor的人生从来没有这么混乱过，他与Loki纠缠了整整三天，仿佛成为了彼此的灵魂伴侣。直到第四天夜里他都以为生活会这样下去——与Loki待在一起，看他给自己展现奇异瑰丽的魔法世界。

可第五天清晨他醒来发现周围的环境发生了巨变，他回到之前借宿的贵族家中，众人见到他清醒不禁喜极而泣。迷糊中他被服侍着换好衣服，被众人推上马车朝国都进发。

直到他瞥见肩头Loki留下的牙印，Thor才知道这一切不是梦。

回到王宫，周围的一切熟悉而陌生，Thor还没从几天前的奇遇中完全醒来，父王、母后、朝臣、侍女……接二连三，所有人都在问他遭遇了什么、是否遇到危险，他被问得心烦意乱，唯有面对Frigga才稍稍定心。他不知道怎么跟人描述他的经历，撒谎说被一位猎户收留了。

猎户，这倒也符合Loki在森林中的地位。

Thor倚在窗边望向远方，半个月后他从那段奇遇中走出，但仍会时不时想起那个只相处了几日的家伙。

“王兄，晚宴要开始了，为了庆贺你的归来，父王召集了国都全部贵族来为你道贺，现在只差你这位主人了。”Balder的声音从身后传来，他穿着暗色的晚装，没有压过Thor身上夺目的光彩，不经意抬头扫过大王子失神的模样便忍不住气闷，却依旧保持着一贯温和的微笑。

Thor露出笑容，一把揽过弟弟的肩，粗鲁地把Balder往楼下带，“麻烦你来叫我，我们一起过去。”他大笑几声，没有察觉到Balder的想法，努力将自己的心思专注在今晚的国宴上，而不是旧人旧事。

兄弟俩到了宴堂，如Balder所言那儿已宾客集聚，众人向两位王子行礼，Thor在Frigga身边落座，Odin讲了几句大家便开始享用这场盛宴。Thor好一段时间没有吃过国都的佳肴，层出不穷的菜色让他几乎没空思考，只能加紧解决盘中的食物——好吧，他得承认，跟Loki在一起可没有这些享用。

大约过了一个小时，宴会变成了舞会。

Frigga看长子没有像以往那样和哪位女孩共舞一曲，不禁抚上Thor的手肘，“Lady Sif今晚也在，不去邀请她跳舞吗？”

Thor摇摇头笑道：“我和Sif只是朋友，Balder倒是比往年积极，看来也有喜欢的女孩子了。”他耸耸肩，指向正在与内阁大臣的女儿攀谈的Balder。

母亲不再多说什么，之后又来了几轮敬酒，Thor心里不高兴，嘴上倒没推拒，将大臣们递来的酒一饮而尽，时间一长难免乏力，他脚步不稳，想走到Odin身边请求先回寝宫歇息，迷糊中仿佛看见熟悉的身影穿过舞池，倚在廊柱边对他微笑，Thor揉了揉眼睛，转眼那儿又一片空荡。

他叹了口气，召来侍从吩咐一声，自己便从后门离开了这场专门为他设下的宴席。

今夜王宫的人手大多集中到宴厅中，Thor的宫殿难得清静，他让下人退到外面候着，一边走一边脱下繁复的晚装，揉了揉有些发疼的太阳穴。

忽然，他听见窗外一声响。

Thor迟疑了一会儿立即清醒过来，小心翼翼地靠近，以为是匪徒混入王宫，然而还没等他推开窗，窗户便从外打开，夜风呼呼吹入室内，一个男人跳窗而入，他穿得不太齐整，黑发被风吹乱，匆忙收起背上的翅膀，局促地站稳，看向微醉的王子。

“Loki。”Thor口干舌燥，不知道该如何形容这奇妙的一幕，他走上前握住那双冰凉的手，靠近才发现Loki好像也喝了酒，身上带着刚才舞会的味道，他面色酡红，轻轻打了个酒嗝，Thor没想到Loki会来找他，内心的阴霾一扫而空，连忙弯腰抱起迷糊的黑龙往自己的房间去。

该死，这家伙冷落了自己半个月，他没法去找Loki，倒是忘了会魔法的生物可以来找他，可直到今日Loki才现身。

别看他好像阅历丰富，却没喝过人类世界的酒，Loki醉醺醺地靠在Thor怀里，穿着不知道哪里搞来的、适合得要命的暗绿宴装——Thor不禁冒火，把Loki扔到床上，急忙覆上去。

“Thor，王宫很有意思。”Loki打着酒嗝抚摸Thor的脸颊，“但……但太大了，我差点找不到……嗝……你，还好这边你的味道很浓，唔……”他捧起Thor的脸颊主动要亲吻，乖巧得让Thor误以为他又到了发情期。

Thor努力除下Loki的裤子，可行动到一半那双修长笔直的腿就环上了他的腰，Loki懒洋洋地让Thor将他剥干净，一边嘟囔着说：“你们人类真麻烦。”于是他轻念了一串咒语，两个人便几近赤裸地贴在了一起。

“魔法是这样用的？”Thor掀起被子把Loki罩在温暖的床铺中，蹭了蹭对方的鼻头，不知道该如何表达此刻的心情，“呃，我一直，很想念……”

Loki像是会读心术一般，还没等Thor说完就吻上了他的嘴角，手脚并用地攀紧了这个温暖的人类。Loki对他的猎物十分满意，Thor高大强壮，又对他体贴温顺，和他以往见过的人都不一样，Loki抬起胯部蹭着Thor胯下的肉块，开始有点不耐烦。

“操我，别那么多废话。”Loki低笑着翻过身去，白嫩的股缝间隐约沾着点粘液，Loki回过头咬着嘴唇引诱道，“我很想念你，我的王子。”

来不及思考太多，Thor感觉自己浑身的血管都要爆炸了，他捏着Loki的腰腹，硬挺的阴茎蹭着对方的股间，前端滴出的白浊黏在Loki的臀尖，身下的龙嘤咛一声，跪着蹭他的胯部，放浪形骸的模样几乎要Thor忍不住。

“为什么要把我送走，为什么要来找我？”Thor恶狠狠地吮着Loki的耳垂，拇指按压着柔软湿润的穴口，Loki摆着腰，他的阴茎正贴着小腹难耐地磨蹭，可Thor还没有操他的打算，Loki呜咽一声，心知不说实话Thor不会放过他。

“这是你的责任，我不能让人类找到我的地盘。”Loki恶声恶气地回应，“至于来找你，我为什么不能来？我还可以烧死所有要跟你成婚的公主呢。”他骄傲地回头挑衅地看着Thor，人类王国的继承人都为他疯狂——Loki看得出Thor是真心，龙族一向对爱情敏感，或者换句话来说，他们对发生过肉体关系的人都有特殊的感应力。

“我可不是你想要就要，不想要就丢掉的普通人类。”Thor咬着他的肩头，一下子撑开穴口操了进去。

Loki膝盖一软倒在床上，乳头蹭着床上的棉织物，一股酸痒酥麻的快感从他的腰间扩散开，Thor的吻细密地落在背上，Loki喘息着，热潮汹涌，将他淹没。

Thor顶弄着湿软的穴肉，有些疑惑Loki明明不在发情期中怎么还是跟上次一样湿得不行，他不了解龙族雄性的身体构造，但按人类的来看，这不合常理。但很快Thor就忘记了这个疑惑。

Loki要求要换姿势，他骑在上方主动操着自己的样子实在是太诱人了，Thor情不自禁，在他快要到了的时候猛地向上挺了几下腰，高潮时的龙爽得失神，捂着下腹穴口一阵痉挛，很快也带出了Thor的临界。

今晚还没好好抱抱他。

Thor心想，接住了那具暂时瘫软的身躯，在Loki的额头上吻了吻，不断向下，他吻住Loki的下巴、脖颈、锁骨、乳头，小腹，在吻到他的大腿根部时Loki怕痒笑了起来，绕着他卷曲的金发，露出满足的神情。

“你一定给我下了什么魔法，不然我不会这样疯狂地爱上你。”Thor叹了口气，但他也明白Loki的身份对他们的未来是一种阻碍。

Loki摸着年轻人类的脑袋，“是吗？王子，作为人类你的确足够优秀，但在我看来，你的王宫不如你想象中平静，你还没办法安心做你想做的事。”他委婉地暗示着，但不论如何，那件事都发生了，Thor逃不掉。

<<<

Thor简直恨透了黑龙想来就来、想走就走的性子。第二天一早，他正准备给身边的人一个早安吻，却发现床铺空荡，身边早就没了昨夜缠绵的痕迹，就连床单，也被这条会魔法的龙换掉。Thor气得打翻了床头的水杯，心想下次见面一定要把Loki干到不能动弹。

王子想立刻离开王宫去找黑龙，可Odin的病情反复，御医诊出他已然中毒，一时间嘉都人人自危，Thor负责查清此案，事关他父王性命，也只能将私情暂时搁置一旁。

下毒的人是高手，Thor是办案新手，好在有人协助他，花了半个月时间，看管起Odin的饮食，在Odin渐渐好起来的情况下，Thor也查出凶手是谁。

他做梦都没想过自己从小照顾大的弟弟Balder会对Odin下杀心，逮捕亲王时对方明亮的眼睛一如既往，深深地望了Thor一眼转身走入阴影中。

这件事对Thor、Odin的打击极大，最终交由Frigga做主将Balder收监，进而封锁了消息。Balder没想过要父亲真正死去，老实地交出解药，Odin很快康复，重新接管阿斯加德的事务。

经此，Thor内心疲惫，跟父王告假一个月，匆匆离开王都。

他无法相信自己正直的弟弟会为了王位做出这种事，急需向Loki诉苦一番。

他一路奔波，许久才回到那个狩猎的森林，然而他并不知道Loki具体住在哪里，便如当初他们相遇时那样坐在树下，等到日落天黑，森林中响起各种奇怪的声响，他的肚子饿得咕咕叫，Thor甚至以为自己找错了森林。

当他准备打道回府，一个巨大的身影出现在他面前。

“你真缠人，小鬼。”黑龙扇着翅膀，绿眼在月色下分外明亮。它无奈地打了个呼噜，飞快上前抓起Thor，他飞得很高，却没有很快，大概是担心人类不能适应这个状态，一路向南，把Thor带回那个鸟语花香的温泉山中，飞入自己的崖洞。

回到家中Loki变回人形，身上裹着鸟雀羽毛编织成的黑袍子，有些疲累地靠在床上，却没有把目光从Thor身上移开。

“我很想你。”Thor还没从飞行中反应过来，踉跄几步来到Loki身前，把男人抱入怀中，“阿斯加德发生了很多事。”

“我知道。”Loki抚上Thor的唇瓣，喘了口气说，“嗯……我在用魔镜关注你。”他舔舔薄唇，急切地靠上Thor的身体，汲取王子身上的热量。

Thor为Loki身上的冰冷吓了一跳，他搂紧自己的秘密爱人，吻了吻Loki的额头，“你为什么一声不响地离开？我本来那时就要来找你……”

“王宫容不下异类。”Loki自嘲道，“你居然还来……”他话音未落，看见Thor的视线落到了不远处的摇篮中，Loki低骂一声，没想到Thor会瞧得这么仔细。

Thor半抱着Loki起身，似乎隐约猜到了故事的走向，他一路来到摇篮旁边，看到里面躺着个白胖的婴儿，Thor握着Loki腰杆的手不自觉用力，他虽然不清楚龙族的繁衍问题，但这孩子——脑袋上的金发——

“Loki！”Thor低吼一声，震得Loki耳膜发疼。

龙大概也知道人类此刻心情不太好，他讨好地蹭了蹭Thor的小腿，“别吵，他都要醒了。”他儿子特别贴心，非常配合地咂咂嘴，颇有要哭的趋势。

Thor愤恨极了，抱着Loki回到床边，把龙扔在床上，冷漠地说：“你最好给我一个解释。”

“你自己干的事，你还不清楚？”Loki斜睨王子一眼，随即歪倒在床不理Thor，“反正他也不叫你父亲，别管这么多……嗯！”

Thor恶狠狠地咬了Loki的后颈一口，把男人疼得尾音都飘了出来，“你居然隐瞒我！这孩子是我的头生子，他是个王储！”

“关你什么事，他是森林的继承人才对。”Loki哼了一声，“你都没尽过父亲的责任。”

Thor被他说得心头一软，初为人父的惊喜冲淡了他内心对兄弟之情的纠结，“是你没告诉我！诸神在上，他叫什么？他多大了？我……”

“傻小子。”Loki翻过身撞上Thor的胸膛，“Fenrisulfr，一个月大，七天前发现他能变幻成人，就这样随便养着了。你要接进王宫也得等他大一些……嘶，你不要他‘认祖归宗’？”

“唉，我真希望能永远留在这里。”Thor抱着Loki，闷闷地倾诉自己这几日来的忧愁，Loki倒是没打断他，比他大了太多的龙有一下没一下地拍着他的后背，两人贴在一起。

“那你就留下来。”Loki吻着Thor的眼睛，“与我在一起。”

“我不行，但……你能否跟我回去？”Thor低声问，感觉Loki微微一僵。

龙不属于王宫，龙属于森林。Loki抚上Thor的脸颊，“我无法给你承诺，但我们未必不可以在一起。”他倔强地仰起下颌，活了这么久，就算他喜欢的人是个王子，他们已经组成了事实上的家庭，难道不能有其他解决办法？

Thor握住Loki的手指，“再生一个？我不会让我和Balder的事在Fenrisulfr兄弟间重演。”他自私地想，只要孩子在王都，Loki至少一年也会来住一阵子，等他成了阿斯加德的国王，宫里的一切都归他控制，让Loki自由来去并不是难题。

“你想得美。龙的发情期几十年一次，下一次发情可能你都成老头了。”Loki笑了一声，随即感到不好，深深地皱起眉头，翻身跨坐到Thor身上，“你要是能努力活到一百岁，我倒是可以迁就你一些要求，听到了吗？”他有一点着急，思索起能把Thor生命无限延长的方法。

Thor没见过Loki露出这种表情，他心里虽有一丝酸涩，却仍打起精神来抚过龙瘦削的脸颊，“先哄好我，我可是千里迢迢、专门来找你，这次不会让你偷偷离开了……你居然还有了宝宝，怪不得上次那么热情。”

Loki蹭了蹭Thor半勃的阴茎，邪笑一下道：“可是你不能进来，我身体还没康复，臭小子夺走了我太多能量。你只能……啊哈……轻点……”他话音没落，Thor就撩开他的睡袍，蹭着他的腿心。

他们不敢发出太大的动静，生怕吵醒宝宝。Thor无奈地捏捏Loki的臀瓣，看来他还有很多事要思考，比如，如何将阿斯加德和Loki父子做一个平衡，这可比当好国王要难多了。

END


End file.
